


You

by S4NV3RS



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/pseuds/S4NV3RS
Summary: Alex Danvers realized she made a mistake letting Maggie Sawyer go during the whole ordeal on Earth-One. But will it be too late or maybe it will be better off if she just try to move on even though she's failing? Even if she admitted her mistake, will Maggie forgave her? Can their love ever get past the reason why they broke up?





	1. I Know In My Heart There Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I will get attached to Sanvers, but I did and they had to go and break them up. The way they ended it, it broke my heart into millions of pieces and what worst is the fact that episode was on my birthday. This has been in my mind for a long time and I finally decided to write it. So yeah you can say this is a fix-it or maybe you could look at this as the real canon. Whatever it is I promise to give Sanvers a real justice and end it the way it supposed to end. Because Sanvers are end game. And I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language. If anyone want to help me out with it, let me know.

It has been a whole week since the whole crisis on Earth-X and exactly a week since the one night stand that made her realized how she made a huge mistake. Kara and Sara Lance, the woman she had the one night stand when she was drunk, both told her she did what she thought was right, but what if she's wrong? She knew deep inside that she made a huge mistake by letting Maggie go just because she wanted to be a mother. But after losing her, being a mother doesn't seem that important anymore, because she was empty without Maggie. Maybe the idea of being a mother appealed to her the most because she wanted to be a mother with Maggie by her side. Without Maggie, her whole world crumbled down, and most of the time she acted on auto-pilot. 

Ever since she got back, she wanted to see Maggie, to tell her she made a huge mistake but every time she found herself in Maggie precinct, she couldn't go through with it. She even tried to call Maggie instead, but all she ever did was having her finger hovered over Maggie's number. It's not the idea of apologizing to Maggie that she was scared of, it was the idea of Maggie would never forgive her that scared her the most. Give her any invasion and she will gladly take it, but this? This scared the hell out of her. 

She was the one who broke it off, she was the one who said the words "we can't be together", because Maggie told her she has to be the one who said it. Even after she said it, Maggie still tried to fix it, still trying to change her mind but she was too stubborn, too stupid to even try to fight for their relationship. What they had, always and will always has been real. Maggie was real, the best thing that ever happened to her and she was the one who taught her to be herself, the one who helped her find her true self. 

Yes, she always has a great life even before she met Maggie, but after she met her and being with her, she had an even greater life. But now? She felt like she had nothing even though she knows she has Kara and her friends. Because she know, she know that in her heart, there was and will always be Maggie and no one could ever replace her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is short but I just wanted to write something from Alex's POV. Ever since the break up, Alex has been a mess, and it hurts to see her like that because she is by far my favourite character on Supergirl. So yeah, I thought being able to feel what's on Alex's mind will help a bit. Let me know what you think. And on one last note, this chapter was sort of inspired by a song, You by Callum James.


	2. Never Imagined We'd End Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we go any deeper to give Sanvers what they deserves. Let's see how Maggie doing, shall we? I promise after this you will get Sanvers reunion. Well... Sort of... With that being said you should expect another short chapter.

There's no place that she feels like home anymore ever since she left Alex's apartment. She always has been there ever since she said yes to Alex proposal. But then again she always spent most nights in Alex's apartment even before that. She has made it her home, or perhaps Alex was her home. When Alex told her that she can't be together, something she dared Alex to say it because she can't say it, actually no, she won't say it because Alex was the one for her. Alex made her wanted to do things she never imagined she wanted to do. But the one thing that Alex asked her, she just couldn't do it. 

Losing Alex hurts, hurts more than being shot and she couldn't imagine any pain worst than losing Alex. Her heart told her to run back to Alex's apartment, knock on her door and told her what she wanted to hear but her mind told her she shouldn't lie to Alex. When she wasn't at work, she found herself at the alien bar she usually played pool with Alex. Half of her expected Alex to walk into the bar but the other half of her dreaded the idea of it. Alex never showed up, at least when she's around but occasionally James and Winn did. They usually exchanged a quick hello, neither of them dared to say anything more but one day she asked them about Alex. From what they told her, it doesn't look like Alex is doing better than she is. 

She wanted to see Alex's doing better than she is, to see her move on even though the thought kills her. She doesn't want to see Alex's happy with someone else. She wanted Alex to be happy with her, as happy as she always made her feel whenever they are together. 

She admitted, in the beginning she never thought her relationship with Alex will last but she surely never imagined they end like this. When they both take off their engagement rings, at least for her, it was the hardest thing she ever did. When she said yes to Alex's proposal, she never thought they have a last kiss even though in their line of duty, it can happen any day. Hell, she almost lost Alex before they exchanged their first "I love you". Or at the very least that wasn't the last kiss she imagined. 

Despite how broken she feels right now and how she ached to be domestic with Alex's again, she couldn't bring herself to give what Alex's wanted because she always thought she was enough. Guess she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I'm glad that's over with. I hope it was good. Let me know what you think. Just like last chapter, this chapter was sort of inspired from a song, Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.


	3. Everything Comes Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a Sanvers reunion. Sort off...

It has been a slow week in National City, with not much Alien sighting or crimes going around. Of course it's a welcome sight, but that only gave Maggie mind to wonder for things she didn't want to. She has been house haunting for a week now and there's no particular place that caught her attention because eventually it all comes back to Alex's apartment. 

Maggie sighed in her desk that caught her partner, Detective Adam Parker, attention. She was never the one content having a partner, with the exception of Alex's, but her Captain didn't gave her much choice to top off her miserable week after Alex broke off their engagement. 

"Paperwork bored you, Sawyer?"

Before Maggie could answer, the emergency alert on everyone phones in the Science Division department goes off. 

"What's going on, Captain?" Detective Parker was the first one who broke the silence once everyone assembled in the meeting room.

"We have a situation, all hands on deck. I have everyone assignment right here so everyone listen closely." answered the Captain.

As the captain slowly gave assignment to every Detective in the Science department, eventually he called Maggie and Adam named. 

"Detective Sawyer and Parker, you're to report to a federal agent waiting for you outside the station."

"A federal agent? Cool." said Detective Parker.

"Sir, can I request to be re-assigned?" pleaded Maggie as she knew it's means working with the DEO.

"Your request is dismissed, detective. I made my choice and it's final. Whatever problems you have with them, I expect you to be professional. Do not shame the NCPD, detective." 

"Oh come on, Sawyer. It will be fun." said Detective Parker eagerly.

"For you perhaps." Maggie said, just above whispered that her partner completely miss in his excitement. 

As they went outside, Maggie saw a familiar face waiting beside a black SUV.

"Agent Vazquez." Maggie said after she saw a look of conflict in the agent eyes whether to acknowledge the fact they known each other or not.

"Detective Sawyer. Is this your partner?" Vazquez asked as she pointed at Detective Parker.

"Yes. This is Detective Parker. Parker, this is Agent Vazquez." Maggie introduced as both of them shake hands. 

"I didn't realize you're both acquainted." 

"Yeah, we work on some cases together." Agent Vazquez answered after a little hesitation. 

After a car ride to the DEO building, Agent Vazquez lead them to the front desk before the agent there stop them from going any further. 

"I need you to sign this confidential agreement first before I let you in." The agent said as he handed a few pages of paper to both Maggie and Adam.

"Detective Sawyer won't need to sign those." Agent Vazquez said as she took the papers from Maggie.

"I have my orders, Agent Vazquez."

"I know you do. But Detective Sawyer already signed those and both Director Henkshaw and Agent Danvers can vouch for her. But by all means if you want to get on Agent Danvers bad side..."

"I'll be taking those." The agent said before Vazquez could finish what she wanted to say.

"I guess that's all?" Detective Parker said as he handed the papers which he quietly signed to the front desk agent.

"Yes, thank you." 

As Agent Vazquez continue leading them deeper into the DEO building, Detective Parker pulled Maggie a bit closer so he can whisper.

"So you're getting a special treatment, huh?"

"No one is getting a special treatment, Parker."

"Whatever you says, Sawyer. I'll get the truth from you, just you watch."

As they arrived at mission control room, every agent looked busy at their stations and there's few alerts going around in the monitors. 

"Agent Schott, I have both detectives here, where's Director Henkshaw?" Agent Vazquez asked as Winn busy typing something on his computer. 

"He had to help Supergirl."

"So Agent Danvers in charge?" Vazquez asked as Maggie heart skip a beat. This is not how she wanted to see Alex again.

"No. She's on her way downtown. A gun fight broke out and she's going to give NCPD a helping hand."

"So who's in charge?"

"Umm... You?" Winn answered as he finally looked up from his computer before he saw Maggie.

Before Winn could greet Maggie, an alert went off from his computer.

"Oh uh."

"What's wrong?" Vazquez asked before she saw the agent in distress alert from Winn monitor.

"Supergirl, you better head downtown." Winn said as he opened a comm to Supergirl.

"I'm a little busy right now, Winn." Supergirl said as they can hear the fight in the background.

"It's Alex." Winn said before he turned to look at Maggie. Sure enough Maggie face went pale at the thought of Alex is in trouble. 

"I'm on my way." Supergirl said as they can hear J'onn told her to go save her sister.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked as she approached Winn.

"I don't know. All I know is her distress alert went off. I tried to contact her, but she's not picking up."

Before long, even though for Maggie it felt like forever, they can hear Supergirl arrived and they went running towards her.

"Get Dr. Hamilton, NOW!" Supergirl yelled. 

"I'm fine." Alex said as she's holding her right rib.

"No, you're not fine. Your heart rate is way too fast and you're bleeding." Kara said as she's slowly guide Alex to the med bay. 

Alex wanted to argue more but then her eyes caught Maggie. After everything, she doesn't know how to react. This is not how she wanted to see her again. 

"Come on Danvers, you know better than to argue with her." Maggie said as she tried to remain calm as possible even though her heart beating so fast at the sight of Alex's hurting. It took everything in her not to run towards Alex and wrapped her in her arms. 

As Dr. Hamilton take a look at Alex in med bay, J'onn arrived soon after that. They assembled in the mission control room as every DEO agents ready for their assignment that will be given by their director despite the unspoken uneasiness about the condition of Agent Danvers. Despite Alex try to shrug it off, they all know better.

"Detective Saywer, I take it your captain send you and your partner here from my request?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. This is Detective Adam Parker. You requested me?" Maggie asked as Parker gave J'onn a nod of acknowledgement. 

"Not exactly. I request your captain to send me the detectives working on the suspected alien weapons smuggling case. But it's good that you're here. That's mean I don't have to fully brief you about everything."

"But I thought we reached dead end with that?" Parker asked. "I mean every place we bust, it turn out nothing."

"They are smarter than that. And if anything what's going on right now, should answer your question whether or not there's an alien weapons smuggling ring."

"So Alex got hit by an alien weapon?" Maggie asked. Now that's should explain why she got hurt during a gun fight when she's always wearing her vest.

"Yes although we're not sure what."

"Which you better find out fast." Dr. Hamilton interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I believe whatever hit Agent Danvers, there is some sort of poison. She's running a fever right now and I'm doing everything I can but without an antidote..."

"How long does she have?" Maggie asked.

"I estimated 48 hours, or perhaps even less."

"All your investigation didn't give you a clue what that weapon is capable off?" Kara asked as she looked at Maggie and Parker, clearly filled with worry about her sister that made her angry.

"You think if I know what it can do I will keep this for myself? Especially after Alex got hurt?!" Maggie argued. 

"I... I'm sorry." Kara said as she calmed herself down. Know that Maggie is telling her the truth because despite how it ended between her sister and Maggie, Kara knew both of them are still in love with each other. 

"You're not the only one who cares about her, you know."

"I know." Kara said as everyone in the room went quiet.

"Come on, let's find out what the weapon is and what poison it is." J'onn said as he broke the silence.

"In the meantime I will be running test, we might get lucky and find out what kind of poison it is." Dr. Hamilton said as everyone went back to their stations.

"Where are you going?" Parker asked as he saw Maggie went the opposite direction from their assigned computers.

"I'm going for some fresh air." Maggie answered.

"Are you sure we're allowed to roam free?" Parker asked but Maggie just ignored him. "Okay then..."

"Hey, Winn." Maggie said as she stood next to him.

"Hey, Maggie. Can I help you with something?"

"Umm. Can I..."

"The med bay is still where it usually is. It hasn't changed since the last time you're here." Winn said as he figured out what Maggie is trying to say. "And no one here's going to stop you. And if J'onn asked, I will tell him, I'm sure he will understand."

"Thank you, Winn." Maggie said as she made her way towards the med bay. 

When she arrived, she found herself arguing with herself whether or not she should go in. As she made up her mind that she's making a mistake, Dr. Hamilton saw her.

"Come on in, Detective Sawyer." Dr. Hamilton said as she could see the brunette fighting with her inner self whether or not she should comes in.

"How is she?" Maggie asked as she walked in.

"As good as she can be in her condition." Dr. Hamilton said as she watched Maggie stood next to Alex. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Mind if you watch for her for a few minutes? In case anything changes?" 

"Yeah, sure." Maggie said as her attention fully focused on Alex sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this with that. In the next chapter I promise you're going to have Maggie scene with Alex in the med bay. I mean there's a reason why Dr. Hamilton walked away for a "cup of coffee". At first I wanted to end it with that scene but I think next chapter will make more sense. And as always this chapter is sort of inspired from a song This Town by Niall Horan.


	4. Please Don't Let Me Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a longer chapter but I warned you it's not going to be a happy chapter. But I promise we are getting there.

Seeing Alex like this, hurts. The last time she was here with Alex in this very same bed, hooked up to the monitors watching her vitals, they exchanged their first "I love you". Back then she was so scared of losing Alex, she felt like her whole world crumpled down watching Alex like that. She thought this time around, it will be easier but she thought wrong.

"Come on, Alex. Fight. Kara will never be the same again if you're gone. Neither would I. So fight, Alex. Fight." Maggie said as she gave Alex hand a little squeeze.

"This is not how it should end. This is not how I want it to end. I love you, Alex Danvers. I love you so much that it hurts." Maggie added before she leaned in and kiss Alex forehead.

Maggie sat there next to Alex, holding her hand as she waited for Dr. Hamilton to come back.

"Thank you for watching over Alex while I went out to grab a cup of coffee." 

"It's not a problem." Maggie said as she stood up and about to walk away from the med bay before Dr. Hamilton stopped her.

"I know it's might not be my place. But Alex is not the same ever since you two broke up. The agents are so getting used to have a very happy Agent Danvers that it took them by surprised when she went back to her old persona. And she's been burying herself with work ever since and I've worked here for as long as Agent Danvers and trust me when I said she's never been happier when she's with you."

"I don't know what you heard, Dr. Hamilton, but I wasn't the one who decided we can't be together."

"But you can be the one who save your relationship with her."

"You think I don't try?" Maggie snapped. 

"All I'm saying is it takes two to start a relationship, it takes two to end it but it only take one to save it." Dr. Hamilton said before she proceeds to her desk to continue her work and leave Maggie to process what she just said.

* * *

Several hours past and they came nowhere to find the antidote or what kind of weapon it is which made Supergirl grew more desperate with each passing minutes.

"There's got to be someone who knew something." Supergirl said. 

"Even if we can find them, I doubt they will talk." Parker said. 

"Then I will beat the information out of them."

"That's not who Supergirl is." Parker argued as everyone else who knew Supergirl motivation, stayed silent. 

"Who's care? If it will help Alex, I'll do anything."

"You're a superhero! Everyone think the world of you and you will lose all of it just for one agent life."

Before Parker can say anything more that will definitely anger the Kryptonian, Maggie grabbed hold of Parker right arm which caused her partner to look at her.

"Not another word." Maggie warned before continuing as she looked at Kara. "Listen, Supergirl. Alex will know what you did and that's not what she wanted. Everyone here is doing everything they can to find the antidote and we will find it. But we will do it the right way, okay?"

"Fine." Kara gave Maggie a nod even though it took everything in her to agree with Maggie. But she trust Maggie and know that despite everything that happened between Maggie and her sister, Maggie wouldn't let anything happen to Alex either and she will do just about anything too.

"Thank you. Now there's at least one more place we should scour for the information and I think they will be more likely to talk to me than you. Mind if you join me, Parker?"

* * *

The entire ride went eerily quiet and Parker couldn't take it anymore so he started a conversation.

"So you used to work with the DEO huh?" 

"I helped them out a few times when they needed NCPD helped." 

"But it looked like you were a part of the team already. I mean some of the agents clearly know who you are and showed you some sort of respect that they will show their superior officer. Even their Director looked happy to see you and seem to trust you and let's not forget how Supergirl listened to you."

Maggie just stayed silence and focused on the road as she has no idea how to exactly answer her partner question.

"Listen, I know you were practically stuck with me as your partner but I want you to know one thing. I'm the kind of guy who value partnership and in this line of job, you should trust your partner and know that they will have your back and even if you won't show me the same courtesy, I just wanted to let you know that I trust you with my life and if everything turns bad, I believe that you will have my back."

"Listen up, Parker. I don't always do well with partner maybe because I never can trust them but with you, I know that I can trust you. You always went along with my plan and actually respect me, something that I find so hard to find in this line of job so yeah, I do trust you but wanting me to open up about my life? It's another thing altogether."

"But don't I deserve to know what's going on? It looks like I'm the only one who don't know your connection with the DEO. And they are all guarded up around me when with you they treated you like one of their own." 

"It's not just because I used to work on same cases with them but also because I was engaged to their assistant director, Agent Danvers." Maggie said even though it's so hard for her to be honest about her real relationship with Alex. She never talked about it ever since they broke off their engagement because it was so hard to talk about, not like she has anyone to talk about it either.

"You and Agent Danvers? Wow, I'm so sorry. What I said..." Parker went silence when Maggie waves a hand telling him to stop.

"You do have a point that Supergirl shouldn't betray everything that made her, her, just for one agent life. Regardless of whom they are. But I should warn you that I'll do just about anything to save her life. Even if we are not together anymore, I still care about her. So can I trust you to have my back?" Maggie asked as she finally comes to a stop at her destination.

"Of course I have your back but if I may ask, you said you were engaged?"

"We wanted different things..." Maggie answered before letting out a long sigh. "She wanted kids and I don't. It tore us apart and that's that."

"Do you ever think that it's not the idea of having kids that scare you, but it's the idea of being a bad mother that will make her leaves you?"

"Who said anything about I'm scared of the idea? I don't want to have kids. I've picture a future of us and there just no kids. She's the only thing I needs... I needed."

"Isn't that just a stupid thing to tear you guys apart? I mean I can see that you still care for her. So why didn't you find a way to compromise?"

"You think I didn't try? You don't know Alex, if you do, you know how stubborn she is. There's no changing her mind and I won't lie to her to save our relationship no matter how much it hurts losing her."

"You want to know why I leave Metropolis? I was married to my high school sweetheart and she died a few months ago because of cancer. A month before we were supposed to get married, she broke of the engagement out of nowhere and a few weeks later I found out the reason. She was diagnosed with cancer and she refused to let me suffer watching her suffer but you know what the first thing I did when I confronted her about it? I kneel down on one knee and asked her to marry me all over again and I told her that she knew marrying me will mean one day I might not come home because of my job but why shouldn't I marry her just because she has cancer and she might die? Everyone dies for various reasons. Yes, she finally died because of the cancer but I had 5 great years of marriage with her and I won't change it for anything. And I always wanted kids, she knew that, but because of the cancer she couldn't have kids and it was one of the reasons why she refused to marry me but I told her that not having kids but being with her sound more amazing than having kids with other woman... You want to know what one of the last few things she told me before she died? She thanked me for being stubborn, for fighting for her because being with me made the cancer bearable and gave her more reason to fight it."

"Adam... I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm not telling that so you will feel sorry. What I wanted you to know is that everything worth having for is worth fighting for and there's always a way to meet in the middle. Did you guys even take a breather and actually think it through before you both decided to end it?"

Maggie sat there in silence before she got out of the car and let her mind think about what her partner just said.

* * *

They finally found a way to create the antidote thanks to Maggie persistent and neither J'onn or Supergirl nor Dr. Hamilton pressed any further on how she managed to get a hand on it. They know better and if push comes to shove they might done the exact same thing especially in J'onn and Supergirl case considering how important Alex is for them.

As Alex slowly regain consciousness, Kara stay by Alex's side as J'onn and the rest of the DEO storm into the alien weapons smuggling ring headquarters while Maggie and Parker tied up some loose end. Before they head back to the station, Maggie decided to drop by the med bay.

"It's good to see you alright, Danvers." Maggie said as she stood at the door as Alex was chatting with Kara who still in Supergirl uniform because of Detective Parker presence in the building.

"I heard I have you to thank." Alex said as she watched Maggie slowly closing the gap between them.

"Guess we're even now."

"What? Absolutely not. I saved your life more times than you saved mine." Alex argued. It was so easy having this banter with Maggie despite what happened.

"Fine, fine. You win, Agent Alex "badass" Danvers."

"Uh... I heard police sirens going around, I guess duty call." Kara said as she tried to find an excuse so she can give Alex and Maggie some privacy.

As Kara used her super speed to get out of the med bay, Alex burst into a laugh much to Maggie surprised. 

"She is lying. There's no way she can heard the police sirens."

"What do you mean? She does have super hearing..." Maggie asked dumbfounded.

"Of course she does but DEO have sound dampener. She has to be out in the balcony to hear anything going around in the city."

"Oh... I guess she just wanted to give us some privacy." Maggie said as they both went silence, finally the awkwardness of the situation hits them. 

"Listen, Alex. I'm glad you're okay. I just have to check up on you before I went back to the station." Maggie finally broke the silence as she gave Alex hand a little squeeze before standing up and making her way out of the med bay.

"Wait." Alex said as she slowly sitting up on her bed. "I wanted to say how sorry I am..." Alex added as Maggie stood still at the door. Not daring to look at Alex knowing full well what's going to happen.

"I realized that I made a mistake. Going home to the empty apartment... I never had someone other than Kara and I'll do anything to protect her. Then I had you and I chose to let you go when I know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. What we had was real and I ruined it by wanting something that I thought would be something amazing to have and to be. I missed you, Maggie. I missed coming back to the apartment to you. I missed waking up next to you." Alex said as she hold back the tears and waiting anxiously for Maggie reaction. She already said what needed to be said and it's time for Maggie to make her decision.

"See you around, Danvers." Maggie said as refused to look at Alex, knowing full well it will break her. She made her way out of the med bay as she fought hard to hold back the tears as Alex break down crying in her bed as she watched Maggie leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not sorry for how I let it end but I promise you next chapter will be better. It just that I wanted Maggie to be the one who decided to get back together considering it was Alex who broke it off and Alex was always the one who made the first move so why not it will be Maggie this time considering how she is sort of the victim here. And what do you think about Maggie partner, Adam Parker? Trust me he's not a bad guy, you can see that despite not knowing Maggie and Alex story, he rooting for Maggie to get her girl back. On one last note as always this chapter was sort of inspired from a song Don't Let Me Let You Go by Jamie Lawson.


	5. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might or might not be some Sanvers fluff...

Several days have passed and Alex slowly regained back her strength but J'onn still not comfortable having her back in the field, thus why she's sparring with her sister right now.

"Woah, what's got into you?" Kara asked as she barely dodged a punch from Alex. 

"Nothing!" Alex answered as she throws in another punch but Kara managed to dodge it before she found an opening to drop Alex and pinned her down. 

"Talk to me, Alex." Kara asked as Alex tried to get out of her hold. 

"Let go of me, Kara."

"I won't let you go until you promised me." Kara said before Alex reluctantly agreed.

"I told Maggie that I realized that I made a mistake..." 

"What did she said?" 

"Nothing... She just said see you around, Danvers. Like what I just told her didn't have any meaning. Or did I screw up what I had with her?" Alex said as she's on the verge of tears. 

"Oh, Alex. I'm sure it's not true. I can still see that Maggie still cares about you. When you lay there in the bed, she was as worried as I am watching you like that and she worked twice as hard as everyone else. I don't know what she did to find the antidote but she spared me whatever it was and just like I was she's willing to do anything for you, Alex. Just give her time." Kara said as she gave her sister a hug. 

"Now can we continue our sparring session?" 

"You know what, I have a better idea." 

* * *

 

Several days might have passed since Alex told her that she made a mistake, it has been weighing on Maggie mind ever since but she refused to actually sit down and process that. She has been busying herself with work to take her mind off that. And she just finished a case with her partner, Detective Parker after days of hard work chasing lead after lead.

"And... Done!" Parker said from his desk, located in front of Maggie desk, as he held out both of his arms in triumph.

"I swear, sometimes you're like a kid." Maggie said as she looked up in amusement at her partner antics. Her relationship with Parker had improves dramatically much to her surprise but she has come to realize that he is indeed a great guy and someone she can trust impeccably.

"Don't you just love that feeling when you finally close a case?" 

"It just means there's another case waiting for us."

"You just have to take the fun out of everything, aren't you? Just let me enjoy this one, will you? It was hard work." 

"Oh, fine. I guess this call for a celebration." 

"Hell yes! I know this bar..." 

"No, none of that. I know just a place." Maggie interrupted as she picked up her keys and motion for her partner to follow her. 

Despite Parker best attempt to find out where they headed, Maggie remained silence. Finally they came at a stop in a quite alley. 

"Are you going to kill me now?" Parker asked as he looked around before he got out of the car with Maggie followed suit.

"Oh, yes. That's exactly why I bring you here." Maggie answered as she made her way towards a door before opening it and motion for Parker to get in. 

"Can't you at least pick a place with a better view? I think I deserve that much."

"Just get in, will you?" 

As soon as Parker get into the bar, he was awestruck at his surrounding much to Maggie amusement and much to her dismay, it reminded her of when she first bring Alex's here. And it doesn't look like it's her night when she heard familiar voices before her eyes could find the sources of it and true enough, Alex, Kara, James and Winn are also there. 

"Will you look at that? That seems like Agent Danvers and Agent Schott." Parker said as he made his way towards their table before Maggie could do anything but reluctantly follow. 

"Hey there, Detective Parker!" Winn greeted as he was the first one to notice the two detectives making their way towards their table.

"Agent Schott, fancy seeing you here." Parker said.

"Please, call me Winn. And this is James Olsen, my buddy and over there is as you might remember, Alex and next to her is her sister Kara." Winn said as he introduced the gang. 

"Just call me, Adam or Parker. Either way is fine." 

"Please, have a sit." Kara said.Parker decided to take the empty seat next to James which leaves Maggie who remained silence the whole time, a seat next to none other than Alex. 

"What bring you guys here?" Winn asked.

"We just close a case and we thought it's a good excuse for some celebration." Parker answered. 

"I thought I should show Adam here where I usually hang out and get information. He is still trying to get a hang over how we do stuff here." Maggie said finally breaking her silence.

"It's not Metropolis for sure. You be surprised how different it is despite both city have Superman and Supergirl respectively."

"You're from Metropolis? I used to work there." James said.

"And he friend with Superman." Winn chimed in. 

"For as long as I worked and lived there, I never actually meet Superman and a few months working with Maggie over here, I already worked with Supergirl." 

"Stay around long enough, you might get shot by Cyborg Superman." Maggie said.

"What? You got shot by Cyborg Superman? Next you're going to tell me you actually meet Superman." Parker said as everyone remained silence.

"You met him, didn't you? Am I the only one in this table who have yet to meet him?" Parker asked as everyone gave him a nod.

"I thought you don't do partner, Maggie?" Alex asked. 

"I literally got stuck with him, not my choice." 

"I heard rumours going around that I was some sort of punishment for Maggie." Parker added.

"I bet there lots of rumours you heard about me when you got assigned to me." 

"Yeah. They warned me about you. But I think you're great detective and an amazing woman. I don't believe I draw a short straw at all."

"You're a good guy and detective too, Parker. I realized that during our third case together when you completely have my back even though you knew I broke the rule but you trusted my judgement." 

"It turned out that you were right so all is good and that's what partner does, Maggie."

They then proceed to some more light conversation with some heavy conversation mix up here and there.

"Who's up for a game of pool?" Alex asked, getting bored of the conversation.

"I'm game. It has been a while since I play but I'm sure I'm not that rusty." Parker said.

"Hard pass." Winn said with James nodding. 

"I should warn you that no one here can ever seem to beat Alex in a game of pool." Maggie said. 

"I'm always up for a challenge." 

Sure enough Alex easily beat Parker in game after game of pool despite he did gave Alex a run for her money at one point but it wasn't enough to beat her. 

"Oh, come on! Did you use magic or something?" Parker asked after he was beaten.

"I warned you." Maggie said as she gave her partner a little pat in the back. 

"I'm having a drink. Well maybe more than one." Parker said as he made his way to the bar. 

"Are you up for a game for your partner dignity?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he can pick up his own dignity. I know better than to bet against you. At least when it's a pool game." Maggie said.

"What about for old time sake then?" Alex asked hoping. 

"If only you let me have that grenade if I win." 

"Absolutely not!" 

"What? Afraid to lose, Danvers?" 

"Oh you're on. And you're not getting that grenade." 

As Alex and Maggie busy with their competitive pool game, over at the bar Parker enjoying his drink as he looked on at his partner friendliness with her ex-fiancée. 

"Mind if I join in?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, sure." Parker said as he pointed at the empty seat next to him.

"They sure look friendly." Parker added as he saw Kara look on in amusement at Alex and Maggie little pool game. 

"What do you know about their history?"

"Just enough. Maggie told me they were engaged but broke up because they wanted different thing, as in kids."

"I'm surprised she opened up to you."

"I'm very persuasive if I wanted too. But I think she needed someone to talk about it. I can't imagine she have any people at all to talk about it. I'm just glad she felt like she could tell me about it."

"I think this is the first time I've seen her actually let loose ever since they broke up. I've missed seeing her like this." Kara said.

"I don't think it was any easier for Maggie either. I don't know her when she was with your sister but as long as I've known her, I think this is the first time I actually see her look so happy." 

"I wish they will realize how easy it is for them to be comfortable around each other. If I didn't know any better, I will say that they are still engaged."

"Just give them time to sort things out. Love always win. Trust me."

"I feel bad because I told my sister that she did what she had to do even when I don't exactly believe that, I just thought that's what she wanted to hear. Now I realized that I should have told her to go get Maggie back. She's never been happier than when she is with Maggie."

"You did what you had to do. You're just trying to protect your sister, it's a normal thing to do... If they truly believe that they are each other soul mate, they will find a way to get through this. But they need to find that on their own term."

"I know they will." Kara said as she smiled at the sight of Alex and Maggie having fun at the pool table.

Another hour has passed and it looks like Alex won the bet against Maggie much to her dismay. 

"Did you manage to win my dignity back?" Parker asked as he and Kara joined in Alex and Maggie.

"I didn't even get my grenade, let alone your dignity." Maggie answered.

"I told you, you're not getting that grenade." Alex responded.

"Where are James and Winn?" Maggie asked as she realized neither of them is around.

"They went home half an hour ago." Kara answered.

"Ready to go home? I mean you're my ride home." Parker said as he looked at Maggie.

"You could always call a taxi." Maggie said jokingly.

"I have better luck calling a squad car than a taxi. Why don't you guys wait outside first? I'm going to pay our tab."

"You don't have to." Alex said.

"Oh no, I insisted."

"You sure?" Maggie asked. 

"Affirmative." Parker assured as Alex and Maggie nodded before making their way out of the bar. 

"Let me come with you. I usually can get us a discount." Kara said as she followed Parker to pay their tab.

"Thank you for tonight." Alex said as soon as they are outside.

"For what?"

"For not making things awkward... I know I dropped a bombshell on you and I understand if you ignored me but you didn't and I appreciated that."

"Alex..."

"No, no. Let me finish. I meant what I said but I'm not going to push you to make a decision. I know that I screw up..."

Before Alex could finish, she felt a warm lips covering hers. It took her by surprise but as if it's a second nature, she deepened the kiss before Maggie slowly broke apart from their kiss.

"I'm not letting you go this time, Alex."

"Maggie..." 

"We still have some stuff to figure out but I still in love with you, Alex Danvers. I've missed you and we're going to take this one step at a time, alright?"

"I love you too, Maggie Sawyer." Alex said as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are being spoiled. I hope it doesn't feel too soon for them to get back together. Like Maggie said, there still some stuff they needs to figure out so it doesn't really mean they are back together as in being engaged again. There also probably that conversation about that one night stands... So it's only the beginning guys. As always this chapter is sort of inspired by a song, Coming Home from Sigma and Rita Ora, just because...


	6. Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for your responses on last chapter, telling me no way it's too soon for them to get back together and even thank me for the kiss. Haha. It made me so happy, for real. Anyway this chapter is going to touch what's going on in Supergirl season 3 mid finale so spoiler alert if you're not watching it yet.

Maggie cannot believe her Captain decided to give her last minute paperwork as she counting down the hours of her shift to be over so she could get to Kara apartment for holiday party she's hosting. She's just about finished the paperwork in time but she knew she will be late. As she walked back to her desk to pick up the present for Alex after dropping off the paperwork at her Captain's office, she saw her partner is still working. 

"Shift is over, Parker. You're going home?" 

"Not tonight. I volunteered for double shift." 

"This close to Christmas? Don't you have a plan or something?"

"Not this year... It just hard you know?" 

"Hey, if you don't want to celebrate it by yourself, you can come to Kara apartment tonight. She's holding a holiday party, I'm sure she won't mind I'm bringing you." 

"I appreciate it, Sawyer but no thanks." 

"Or do you want me to stay? To keep you company?" 

"Definitely not! Go celebrate with your girl. I insisted. I'll be fine." 

"You sure? I'm sure Alex will understand." 

"I promise if I'm in dire need of your company I'll give you a call. Now go, or you're going to be late." 

* * *

Back in Kara's apartment, the party is in full swing as both Alex and Kara preparing the eggnog. 

"Okay, come and get your eggnog." Kara said. 

"Ah yeah, but be warned this is not your grandmother's recipe. No this is highly potent intoxicating deliciousness." Alex said as she set down the booze she spiked the eggnog with on the table so she could help Kara to set up some foods on the dining table. 

"I mean as far as this party go, this one doesn't suck right?" Kara asked.

"No it's great, it is. But how about you? How are you doing?" 

"I'm good, totally. I love parties and Christmases." 

"I mean, Mon El and Imra. This can't be easy." 

"No it's not easy but here we are. What about you?" 

"Well I'm glad that I don't have to celebrate Christmas without Maggie even though we are still trying to figure out stuff." 

"How's that going?" 

"We are taking things slow. Whatever that means." Alex said as someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Maggie." Kara said as Alex already making her way to open the door. And sure enough it's Maggie. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. Got held up by work, you know how it is." Maggie said before she gave Alex a kiss. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're here." 

"So where do I put this stuff?" Maggie asked as she showed Alex some presents she brought with her. 

"You can put it over there, on the table with the other presents." 

As Alex about to close the door, Ruby appeared by herself. 

"Where's your mom?" Alex asked before she could hear running footsteps.

"Sorry, I'm late, I know. It's been a long day but I got the cookies." 

"No worries, comes in." Alex said before Sam then continues to blabber about her day and how she forgot to bring the cookies. 

"Okay, sound like someone needs to take a break and maybe have a drink or two."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. 

"Did I ever tell you I worked with Supergirl sometimes?" Alex said to Ruby as Maggie who heard she said that gave her a knowing smile before following them to the couch. 

Alex and Ruby were so deep in conversation about Supergirl, which Maggie chimed in here and there but watching Alex and Ruby like this, how natural she is amazed her and made her heart flutter. She always enjoys the thought of being a cool aunt but a mother? The thought of having kids, even with Alex, it scared her, maybe Parker was right, she was afraid of the idea of being a bad mother, not about not wanting kids. 

But right now she doesn't want to think too much about it, she still have to figure it out and she did told Alex they are going to take this one step at the time and hopefully once they get around to this issue, she already figure it out, for real this time. Her thought was interrupted by a buzzing from her phone. Maggie excused herself to take the phone call and when she finished taking it, she saw J'onn and Kara making excuse to get out of the apartment. 

"Uh, guys. I'm sorry but I have to go too." Maggie said to get everyone attention. 

"Parker just called me and he said all hands on deck." Maggie continued which got her a look from J'onn which means its DEO case too. 

* * *

Thing has been getting real hectic ever since the strange symbols appears all over town overnight. The DEO haven't asked for NCPD help yet which surprised Maggie but Alex did kept her in the loop whenever possible. 

"So much for enjoying Christmas eve." Parker said as he and Maggie are doing patrol in town. 

"I thought you don't have any plan?" 

"Well I don't. But I know several other people who want to stay at home with their families on Christmas eve. I'm sure you do too." 

"Alex is busy with what's going on so I doubt we can even find time for it." 

"I'm surprised our friends at the DEO didn't ask for our help yet." 

"They do have capable agents who are train for this sort of thing." Maggie said before their radio informed them of commotion a few blocks from them. 

When they arrived everyone was gathering up looking at something and after making their way, they finally saw what happened. Supergirl was lying in a pile of rubbles and look almost dead and Maggie immediately looked for Alex who kneeling near her sister body before she started ordering her people to clear the scene and for some medical support. 

Maggie knew despite her commanding demeanour, deep inside Alex is barely holding herself together, not after seeing how badly hurt Kara is. She tried to get to Alex but was stop by a DEO agent before another DEO agent who knew her, let her through. There's not much she can do but she wanted Alex to know that she's here and right now that's what Alex needs. 

* * *

When they arrived at the DEO building, Alex and a team of medic rushed Kara to the med bay as Maggie and Parker waited at the mission control room with several other agents. It wasn't long before J'onn, Winn, Mon El and Imra joined them after leaving the med bay to give Alex and the medical team more room to work on Supergirl. They waited there in silence for what felt like hours before Alex emerged.

"How is she?" Maggie asked. 

"I did what I can and I'm not sure if it's enough." Alex said on a verge of tears before Maggie enveloped her with a hug. 

"She will be alright." Maggie whispered as she let Alex cried on her shoulder, clearly she finally couldn't keep up the appearance anymore. So Maggie dragged Alex into a secluded corner. 

"Kara is going to be fine."

"You don't know that." 

"I know that the Danvers made from strong stuff. She will be okay." Maggie said as she rested her forehead with Alex. 

"I don't know how to get through this without you."

"I'm here. Whenever." 

After a few minutes of Alex composing herself with the help of Maggie, they went back to where everyone else are waiting but not before they exchanged a kiss. Just to assure each other that they still have each other and neither of them is leaving. 

"She suffered a major brain trauma and she's in coma. Her superficial wounds will heal with the help from sun lamp but the injuries she suffered on her brain and internals? That won't be enough." Alex explained. 

"What are you going to do?" Mon El asked. 

"I'm not sure if it's going to work but we are going to put her in a tank, I will spare you the real medical name but I hope it will help her heal." 

"Do whatever it takes, Alex." J'onn gave his approval. 

"I'm planning on it." Alex said before she made her way toward the med bay. 

"This is bad." Parker said as he pointed at the big screen in the room which show the news with headline saying Supergirl is badly hurt as it shows the hectic situations going around the city. 

"I'm sure your hands will be full with NCPD works, go back to the police station and if I need any help I'll give you a call." J'onn said. 

* * *

With the news of Supergirl is hurt, the crime rates has gone up within a day and much of Maggie and Parker job right now is less detecting more of patrolling. 

"Well I'm glad some people still can celebrate Christmas when the rest of us is either on duty or too scared with what's going on to enjoy it." Parker said as they cruising around the city keeping watch of the situation.

"Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year and they won't let anything to ruin it. They might even see it as something positive with what's going around lately." 

"True. What about you? You're not celebrating it with Alex?" 

"She's busy at the DEO and her mind too occupied to actually enjoy Christmas. She is really worried about Supergirl." 

"I realized that too and you're okay with it?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine that she actually cried. We are all worried about Supergirl but I think Alex worry is a step above us all." 

"You didn't imagine it but you are imagining it if you think there's more to Alex and Supergirl. They worked together, closely I must add. Surely you would have shed a few tears if I got badly hurt?"

"Of course I will and I will hunt down the person responsible and I won't rest until I find them but Alex and Supergirl? No, I'm not imagining it. I'm just trying to protect you here." 

"I appreciate it, Parker but there's nothing you should be worry about." 

"I'm just saying, you might be friends with the DEO, but if push comes to shove, none of them will have your back, they will be on Alex side and right now I'm the only one you can be sure to have your back."

"Everyone have a secret, Parker and it's not my secret to tell but I assured you I know about Alex and Supergirl and there's nothing you should be worry about. We were engaged, Parker, you think I don't know what's going on between those two? It's not the reason why we broke off the engagement, sure I butt head with Supergirl sometimes, but it will never be enough to come in between me and Alex. Trust me on that." Maggie said before she got a call from J'onn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this was supposed to be a very long chapter but I decided to make it two part instead. Sorry but I believe it's for the best. What do you think about Parker worrying about what's going on between Alex and Supergirl? I mean he doesn't know about who Supergirl really is and I still think about how to get him to know about it but until then I think it's a normal reaction for him to have. And heads up guys, the next chapter probably going to take me some time to write it since work has been hectic these last few days so I'm not in a right mind to actually properly finish it. I'm so sorry about it but I promise I will make it up by giving you guys some Sanvers fluff that I already plan on having for the next chapter.


	7. In Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for this late chapter. It's been crazy at work and I'm so tired when I got home so it means that my mind can't fully get into the right mind to write it. Trust me I tried, but I got nothing and I really don't want to rush it and affect the writing. Then my laptop battery had to go and die and I have to get that sort out but it clearly mess up with my mind thus explain the delay of this chapter. But like I promised, there is definitely going to be a Sanvers fluff. Just a little treat for you guys being patient.

After getting a call from J'onn, both Maggie and Parker wasted no time heading straight to the DEO. When they arrived they were greeted by agents running around, clearly the DEO almost as hectic as their police station with what's going on. 

"I'm glad that you both are here." J'onn said as soon as they arrived at mission control room. 

"Any changes?" Maggie asked. 

"Regarding Supergirl? None yet. Alex is doing her best but that's not why you are here." J'onn said before he proceeds to brief them on what he wanted them to do. 

"Consider it done." Parker said after J'onn finished giving them assignment. 

"But don't do anything stupid, I don't need to have another agent get hurts." J'onn warned. 

As Maggie and Parker on their way out, they bump into Eliza Danvers who is holding two cup of coffee, clearly heading to the med bay. 

"Maggie. I'm so glad to see you." Eliza greeted before giving the brunette a hug. 

"Eliza. When did you arrive?" 

"Early this morning." Eliza answered as Parker let out a cough. 

"Umm. Parker this is Dr. Eliza Danvers, Alex and Kara mom. Eliza this is my partner, Detective Adam Parker." 

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Danvers." Parker said.

"Likewise. I heard that you and Alex are giving it another go. I'm glad to hear that." 

"We are taking things slow this time."

"Whatever pace you decided, I'm just glad that both of you realized that you two belong together." 

"How's Alex?" 

"She refused to leave Ka... Supergirl side. She hasn't been sleeping and nothing I could say that will make her but now that you're here maybe you could asked her to go take a nap for a few hours?" 

"Go ahead. I will be fine alone." Parker chimed in. 

"Give me a call if anything happen okay?" Maggie said as she's glad that Parker understands. Of course she wants to work on the case but if she ever knows Alex, she knows how stubborn she can be.

* * *

Sure enough when Maggie arrived at the med bay, Alex literally by Kara side. Maggie could see how tired she is. It has been over 24 hours since they brought Kara in and Alex must have stayed up longer than that. 

"Hey, there." Maggie said as wrapped her arms around Alex. 

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as she leaned into Maggie warmth like second nature. 

"Your mom told me that you haven't been sleeping." 

"How could I?" 

"Alex, you're not going to help anyone by being tired. Your mom can watch over Kara for a few hours and they will wake you up if anything changes." Maggie said as she turned Alex around so she's facing her. 

"But..." 

"No but. I'll drag you out of here if I have too." 

"You won't." 

"Try me." 

Alex finally gave up trying to argue with Maggie how she doesn't need to sleep. Reluctantly, Alex lead Maggie to her private room in the DEO. For as long as they have been together, Maggie didn't even know about her room in the DEO. Not like Alex spent any time there anymore when she was with Maggie. 

"How often did you spend the nights here?" Maggie asked as they arrived. 

"Lately? As often as I can get away with. Going home to an empty apartment was just...hard." Alex answered before Maggie took both of her hands and gave her a kiss. 

Maggie takes Alex to the bed and slowly discards both of their jackets which Maggie then laid on a chair before they cuddled in the bed with Alex head comfortably rested on Maggie shoulder. 

"How is it that every time I'm happy and just when we are back together, something bad happened to Kara?" 

"Alex, you promised that the next time this happen you won't run away." 

"I'm not but I can't help but think that the universe had it in me." 

"It doesn't matter if you're happy or we are together or not, something bad can happen. It just bad timing." Maggie assured as she planted a kiss on top of Alex head. 

"Today is Christmas day isn't it? It was supposed to be our first Christmas." 

"Don't worry about it. We can celebrate it later if you want. Right now you need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Maggie whispered. 

"I'll hold you for that." 

Alex turned to her side, sleep slowly taking her as Maggie then turned around so she could hug her from behind before she took one of Alex's hands, the same hands were once wearing their engagement rings, intertwines. 

At first Maggie was just content cuddling with Alex and watching her sleep but soon enough she too fell asleep. Their peaceful slumber was woken by insistent ringing from Maggie phone, despite Maggie best attempt not to wake Alex up. 

"Parker, what is it?" Maggie asked in annoyance but soon enough her annoyance turned to look of concern. 

"Calm down. Where are you? Parker?" Maggie said as she slowly sat up. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. 

"Parker?! Damn it. I'm sorry Alex, I have to go." Maggie said as she got out of bed. 

"What's going on?" 

"I think Parker is in trouble." 

"Where is he?" 

"National City Mall parking garage." 

"You're going there by yourself?" Alex asked as she watched Maggie put on her jacket. 

"I can try calling NCPD but I doubt they can get there fast enough with what's going around." 

"I'm coming with you and we'll bring some DEO agents with us." 

"You don't have to do that, Alex. I'll be fine, you should stay here in case there's any changes." Maggie said as Alex put on her jacket. 

"Right now, I can't have you hurt too." 

* * *

When they arrived, the place looked like there was a fight happened. 

"Parker? Adam?!" Maggie called out. 

"I'm here, Sawyer." Parker said as he came out from a row of parked cars. 

"Are you alright? Need any medical attention?" Alex asked. 

"I'm fine." 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Maggie yelled. 

"That was the problem, I weren't thinking but I sure glad you date a federal agent cause surely NCPD won't be coming to my rescue." 

"What happened?" Alex asked. 

"I got a lead and it led me here. Apparently Reign track down one of NCPD most wanted gang leader. He was out with his family and well let just say it didn't end well for him. I tried to help his family out but clearly Reign doesn't care about collateral damage." 

"Where are there?" 

"I don't know where Reign took him but I told his family to run as I distract Reign." 

"Did you have a death wish or something?" Maggie asked.

"I'm a cop, Maggie. It's my job to protect and serve. I'm not just going to stand there and do nothing." 

"Parker! You should have call for a back up or call me! She beat Supergirl nearly to death, she will do far worst to you!"

"I appreciate your concern. But I think right now we should worry about a vigilante in the city who doesn't care about collateral damage. She will harm just about anyone who will be on her way." 

"I guess we should call for help." Alex chimed in. 

* * *

As they came to a conclusion they couldn't stop Reign without any sort of help, they are back in the DEO after letting NCPD deal with what happened in the parking garage. 

"What about Superman?" Parker asked. 

"If Reign can beat Supergirl, he won't stand a chance and even if he can, he's only one person." Alex answered. 

"I wish my Legion of Superheroes can help but we still not any closer to fixing the ship and there's no way of waking them up." Mon El chimed in. 

"What about Supergirl friends on Earth One?" J'onn said. 

"You mean Barry? Sure that's an idea but if he's willing to help." Alex said. 

"Oh come on! You and Supergirl help him out before, surely he can return the favour?" Winn said. 

"We can try... But before that I think we should tell Parker the whole truth." Alex said as she looked for J'onn approval. 

"You mean..." J'onn asked before giving Alex approval, clearly reading her mind. 

"Are you sure, Alex?" Maggie asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Parker, I know that you have been expressing concern over my relationship with Supergirl and I appreciate that you have Maggie back but there's nothing you should be concern about. Supergirl is not always Supergirl, when she's not flying around the city saving the day, she's my little sister, Kara Danvers, a reporter at CatCo. Everyone here knew about her secret identity and having you around, we had to keep it a secret but if Maggie thinks you can be trusted, than you deserves to know." 

"I appreciated that and yes you can trust me. In fact it's an honour." Parker said as he shook Alex hand. 

Winn then start setting up communication with S.T.A.R Labs which Iris then answered it. 

"Hey, Iris." Alex greeted. 

"Alex! Good to see you. Umm, where are you?" 

"I'm at the DEO and I call because I need Barry's help. Where is he?" 

"He should be here soon." Iris said and sure enough Barry was there in the blink of an eye, still in his Flash uniform.

"Hey, Alex! Where's Kara?" 

"That's why I called but first I want to say congratulations on your wedding." 

"Thank you. We thought we just made it simple and just get it done. No ceremony necessary." Iris said. 

"Less chance of another Nazi invasion, am I right?" Barry said. 

"Hah, yeah... Listen, we need your help. There's a new villain in National City and she beat Kara and she's in coma right now." 

"Wait, what? How is that possible?" 

"That's why I need your help. If she beat Supergirl, Superman won't stand a chance. But maybe with your help we can beat her and maybe wake Kara up too because nothing I did managed to do anything and I'm desperate right now." 

"Of course we help. Kara helped us out before and it's time to return the favour. I'll give Oliver a call and Sara too. Her AI doctor might be able to help and having her team will be a bonus." 

"Sara?" Alex went almost paled at the name. 

"You alright, babe?" Maggie asked as she noticed the change of Alex mood. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Alex answered but Maggie doesn't believe her but she'll let it drop for now.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, hang in there okay?" Barry said before the communication was cut off. 

"Alex, I know something is going on. Don't lie to me." Maggie asked before Alex led her to an empty room. 

"There's something I have to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. That's conversation bound to happen. Anyway how was it? I'm not entirely comfortable writing things about what happened. You know the whole Reign thing and how they are going to stop her but I hope you guys will like it cause this is going full non-cannon now. But I don't think it really matter because what matter is Sanvers am I right? Nope? Well I'll go now...


	8. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that this chapter was harder to write than I expected? Should I make Sara the bad guy? Should I make Maggie completely lost it? Decisions, decisions. In the end of the day, I hope I made a right choice... Which you probably get the answer for it in the next chapter or so but definitely not this one.

"Umm... After we broke up a few months after, Kara asked me to be her plus one to Barry wedding. I don't know what she was thinking, bringing me to a wedding after we broke off our engagement but with Mon El came back and he's married, I just follow along because I wanted to be for her like she was with me. There was a party the night of the wedding, I was just hitting shot after shot, trying to get drunk. That's when I met Sara." 

"And what happened?" Maggie asked as she could feel her chest tighten in fury or jealously? 

"I... I had a one night stand with her but when I woke up the next day I realized what kind of mistake I did." 

"So you realized you made a mistake breaking things up with us after that one night stand? Why? Because she doesn't want kids too or doesn't want to get tied down?" Maggie asked as she is furious with what Alex just told her. 

"It's not like that, Maggie." 

"You know what, Danvers. Maybe this is a mistake." 

"Maggie..." Alex pleaded but Maggie just brushes her off and walked away. 

* * *

"What happened? You storm off the DEO building like it was on fire." Parker asked after he followed Maggie out when he saw how mad she was.

"Nothing." 

"No, it's not nothing." Parker insisted. 

"Can we go for a ride first? I need some fresh air." 

"Sure, but I'm driving." Parker said as they walked to their squad car.

"Alex just told me that she had a one night stand a few months after we broke up." Maggie said after a few minutes of riding around the city. 

"So? I mean it's not like she told you she was cheating on you when you were together? She deserves to try to move on and to have a one night stand or a rebound. Surely at one point you had a rebound too?" 

"I couldn't even look at the other girls when we broke up because all I saw was her. To find out that I might easily forgotten by her? It's hurt." 

"It still doesn't take away the fact that she did it when you weren't together. It's not fair that you treated her like this, like she was cheating on you." 

"Are you having her back or mine?" Maggie asked in annoyance. 

"I'm just telling you the truth but no matter what you decide, I will always have your back. I just want to make sure you won't make a rush decision." 

As Maggie contemplating what Parker told her, she realized she was being selfish when she remembered how Alex reacted when she found out Maggie cheat on her ex's, the other girl she ever been in a serious relationship with. 

"I appreciate it, Parker." Maggie said before both of them got a text from the DEO. 

* * *

"I'm glad you can join us Detective Sawyer, Parker." J'onn greeted both of them as he saw them making their way. 

"Sorry, there's something came up at the station." Maggie said as her eyes locked with Alex. 

"It's alright. You don't miss much. Everyone this is Detective Maggie Sawyer and Detective Adam Parker. Our NCPD liaison."  J'onn said as everyone start to introduce themselves. 

"I'm Barry and this is my wife, Iris." 

"Oliver and here's my wife, Felicity." 

"Sara Lance. So this is the famous Maggie, huh." Sara said as she shook hand with Maggie. 

"So let's continue shall we?" Alex asked trying to avoid a disaster waiting to happen between Sara and Maggie. 

"Barry and Oliver, Agent Danvers will brief you on our tactical before she oversees the medical of Kara. Detectives, I heard NCPD got a lead on where Reign might take the guy she kidnapped." J'onn said. 

"Yes, we were planning on checking that before you call." Parker answered. 

"It's best if you go there with one of us... Sara how about you join Detective Sawyer and Parker? It can give you a chance to know the city too." 

"Sounds good." Sara said, excited to work with Maggie in particular. 

"Maybe Barry should go with them instead? In case Reign attack?" Alex asked, not wanting Maggie and Sara alone together. 

"If that's happen, they should give us a call first and I'm sure with Barry speed, he should get there in time. And I'm sure Sara is more than capable to give Reign something to think about." J'onn said which get him a look from Alex, which he figured out what it means later but he return it with his serious look that says he's not budging.  

After J'onn laid down some ground rules, everyone went their separate way, trying to get their assignment J'onn tasked them with, get done. Alex tried to get to Maggie but both Barry and Oliver kept her occupy with their questions despite her best attempt to excuse herself. Defeated, she watched in dismay as Maggie, Sara and Parker making their way out of the DEO building. 

* * *

"I call shotgun." Sara said as they are getting into the DEO black SUV that J'onn gave them. 

"What? That's not fair." Parker said in disbelief since it meant he's riding at the back because Maggie got the car keys. 

Maggie just stayed silent as both of them kept arguing and soon enough they worked it out with Parker clearly furious that he'll be riding at the back. But whatever Sara said to him was enough for him to admit defeat, although he's not happy with it. 

"So where are we going?" Sara asked as she took a seat next to Maggie who just started up the car. 

"A warehouse on the edge of town." Parker answered. 

"NCPD will be there?" Maggie asked. 

"Maybe just a squad car or two. We are running thin as it is."

"Great." Maggie said in sarcasm. 

"So... You're Maggie." 

"Yes. I thought it was made clear before." 

"I'm just surprised that you work with the DEO. Considering what happened." 

"Considering what happened, it made sense why I should work with the DEO. NCPD can't get rid of this problem by ourselves and this fall on DEO jurisdiction." Maggie said as Parker at the back seat wished he was anywhere but here. 

"That's not what I meant."

"I know exactly what you mean. You're talking about me and Alex. And frankly it's none of your business. Just because you had a one night stand, it didn't give you a right." 

"You... You knew?" 

"Of course I know! We are trying to make it work and this? This is not helping." 

"I guess she didn't actually listen to what I said." 

"And what's that?" 

"I told her to trust her instinct. That she made a right decision." 

Maggie turned to look at Sara in fury. She's not sure if she's mad at what Sara just told her or she's mad at Alex. Before she could say anything, a sound of honk snapped Maggie attention back on the road, barely avoiding the incoming car. 

* * *

The rest of the journey went silences with none of them dare to talk. It continue even when they arrived at the warehouse, only talk if needed. The warehouse is pretty big and that forced them to spread out with each of them with a police officer who arrived at the warehouse on a squad car, the only reinforcement NCPD gave. 

The calm and quite surrounding the warehouse soon broke when Reign arrived. Unfortunately for Parker, she saw him first and he barely managed to scream to warn the others before he was pinned down as the police officer with him run for cover. Maggie broke into a run hearing her partner cry for help while at the same time telling the police officer with her to call for help. 

"NCPD. Let him go." Maggie yelled as she pointed her gun at Reign. 

"Bullets won't harm me, you're wasting your time, officer." Reign said before she let go of Parker. 

"Get on your knee, now." 

"I suggest you leave now. I have no quarrel with you and I know that you're just doing your job, so leave or I will be force to hurt you." 

"I can't do that. You kidnapped a man." 

"He has done worst thing. If your so call law won't give him what he deserves, then I should make that right." 

"I can't let you do that." Maggie said before Reign used her super speed to grab hold of her.

Before Reign could do anything to Maggie, a knife that was clearly thrown by Sara managed to scratch Reign. That was enough for Reign to let go of Maggie and find Sara. Reign might expect an easy fight, but Sara proved otherwise. Soon enough there was a gush of wind which then revealed Flash and with both of them, they managed to corner Reign but before they could do anything, she managed to escape and fly away. Flash wanted to give chase but was stopped by Sara. 

"Why did you stop me?" Barry asked in anger. 

"We need to be smart about this. The last thing we need is someone else to get hurt." Sara said before the door to the warehouse was knock down by DEO agents, led by none other than Agent Danvers and the first thing she did was to look for Maggie. 

"Maggie! Are you alright?" Alex asked as she rushed toward Maggie who was checking up on Parker. 

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Maggie said, clearly she still mad at Alex. 

"Hey, Alex. I found him. He's a bit worse for wear, but still alive." Sara said from across the room as she and Flash dragged a bearded man, the unfortunate gang leader Reign kidnapped.

* * *

After leaving the warehouse, they went back to the DEO as Alex and Sara went to interrogate the gang leader. At first Alex offer Maggie to join them but she refused and now she found herself at DEO gym and punching a punching bag. 

"Need a spar partner? I'm sure we can gang up on the poor punching bag." Parker said after a few minutes of quietly watching Maggie. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Maggie asked as she stopped what she's doing. 

"A good few minutes. I'm not sure whether I should intervene or not. You want to talk or should we spar?" Parker asked as he sat next to Maggie who taking a sip of water. 

"I don't know how to feel or what to do. I'm not even sure if I'm mad at Alex or Sara or perhaps both of them." 

"Have you give Alex a chance to explain herself?"

"Explain what? She already said what needed to be said." 

"Are you sure about that? You've been avoiding her ever since she told you about the one night stand. And then Sara showed up and said what she said." 

"I don't know, Parker. I don't know. I just don't. All I know is that it hurts." Maggie said before Parker wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

After her interrogation with Alex, Sara went to check up on the Waverider while giving her team a low down on what's going on before she went back and made her way toward the med bay, trying to check up on Kara and see if Gideon managed to help out Alex on figuring out how to wake Kara's up. They already figured out a plan to deal with Reign but they wanted Kara to be there with them considering she might know more about Reign. When she arrived at the med bay, she wasn't surprised to see Alex there. 

"How is she?" Sara asked as she made her presence known. 

"The same." 

"Did Gideon help?" 

"We are trying something but we won't know if it will wake Kara's up or not. At least we won't know for sure until tomorrow." 

"When is the last time you sleep?" Sara asked, clearly she saw how tired Alex is, mentally and physically.

"I had a few hours of sleep last night and that's about it." 

"You should go get some rest." 

"I can't even if I wanted to." 

"How did you even get a few hours of sleep last night? J'onn ordered you?" 

"He can order me but he knows better... It was Maggie." 

"Oh, I see... So you didn't actually listen to my advice then." 

"I did. You told me to trust my instinct and I did exactly that." 

"I thought you will try to find somebody else for you?" 

"What if that somebody else is still Maggie?" 

"Then I hope she knows how lucky she is." Sara said before she excused herself. 

* * *

As Sara walked out of the med bay, she saw Maggie and Parker walked out of the gym and she made her way toward them wanting to talk to Maggie and set things right. 

"You have a minute?" Sara asked as she stopped Maggie in her track. 

"Whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear it." 

"Just hear me out, okay? One minute, that's all." 

"Fine." 

"First off, I'm sorry and second, I know that it's not my business, but for what it worth, Alex really loves you. What happened between us, yes it's fun, at least for me, but for Alex? She's keep insisting it's a mistake and she's felt guilty about it. One night stand was supposed to be fun, but for her? It's like she just made a biggest mistake in her life... I once had what you and Alex have, maybe more complicated but sometimes I wish things were different and one of us if not both of us actually fought for it. You both love each other and sometimes, that's good enough." 

"Is that all?" Maggie asked. 

"Yeah, that's all." Sara said before Maggie move past her and walked toward the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far from over, clearly. Maggie is still hurt and being stubborn and Alex just couldn't reach out, so she can try to explain herself to Maggie. Sara is well... I'm not going to make her the bad guy here but it's fun having her poking at Maggie and at the same time being a good friend for Alex. I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with Reign but I don't think it will be the main focus because I want to focus on Sanvers so it most likely that the Reign storyline will be running in the background because I'm sure you guys are here for Sanvers and I don't want to stray too far. Also I'm sorry if this chapter felt a bit rush because I want to finish and post this before I start my one week vacation which means the next chapter might take a while for me to finish writing it. Hope you guys understand.


	9. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to say thank you for the great response from the last chapter, it really made my day considering I spent a few days being sick, which is not fun when you're supposed to be on vacation. But it sort of good news for you guys because I spent a day finishing this chapter while I was sick. Which I should apologize in advance if it's not that good because I'm still sick when I post this. Anyway for this chapter I think it's time to wake Kara's up and will she have another thing to worry about other than Reign? You know like what's going on between Alex, Maggie and Sara?

It has been a few days and it's getting closer to a new year but they aren't getting closer dealing with Reign. Supergirl finally wakes up which gave everyone a lift and with the help of Barry, Oliver and Sara, they managed to force Reign into hiding. But they know, it won't be long until Reign shows up again and this time, they are going to be ready and it's time to end this terror. 

"We might force her into hiding but I doubt we are getting closer to get rid of her. If anything she might come back stronger." Barry said expressing his concern. 

"And we can't stay here forever. We have our own city to protect too." Oliver said. 

"I appreciate your help when I was down for the count and if you want to go back, I won't stop you." Kara said. 

"What about Reign?" Sara asked. 

"This is my city, my earth and it's up to me to defeat Reign. If I can't defend it, what's good will I be?" 

"It's not a weakness to ask for help." Barry argued. 

"I know that and I promise I will call for help if it's too much. But I have to do this." 

"Not by yourself, Kara. The DEO are here to help and so are NCPD." J'onn said. 

As everyone getting ready to go back to their home and saying goodbyes, Sara made her way toward Kara. 

"Hey, where's Alex?" 

"Probably at home. I know that she hasn't been getting sleep when I was in coma." 

"You sure?" 

"Why?" 

"Did you know that Alex told Maggie about our one night stand?"

"What?!" 

"Maggie didn't actually react really well to that. I tried to fix it up after my big mouth but I don't think she will listen to me." 

"Maggie is well... as stubborn as Alex is. I appreciate that you're trying to make it right, but don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

"Just make sure that they remember their love. They belong together and I don't want to be the reason they didn't make it work. It was just a one night stand and a mistake, nothing more." 

"I will." Kara said before she wrapped Sara in a hug. 

* * *

Maggie was too focus on work that she didn't even realized someone sneak up on her before that same person sat in front of her desk. 

"Jeez, Kara. Don't sneak up on me like that." Maggie said. 

"I didn't do an intervention before which I should have and I'm doing one right now." 

"What? You completely lost me there." 

"You and Alex." 

"It's not your business, Kara." 

"It's exactly my business when my sister is drowning her sorrow in a bar, again. You have to let Alex explain herself." 

"She explained herself pretty well in my opinion." 

"Listen up, Maggie. You weren't there the day after the one night stand or the day after that. I was. Even during the Nazi invasion all she could think about was how she just made a mistake. You guys weren't even together but she acted like she just cheated on you! Please, talk to Alex first before you decided it's over. She could have hid it from you but instead she told you about it." 

"I'm busy, Kara. I have a mountain of paperwork to get through." Maggie said trying to ignore Kara before Kara sat up and made her way toward the exit door. 

"Hi, Kara. What are you doing here?" Parker asked as he bumped into Kara. 

"Please talk some sense into your partner." Kara said without stopping. 

"What was that?" Parker asked Maggie. 

"She's just being an overprotective little sister."

"Maybe she stops being one when you actually talk to her sister?" 

"I'll still have this mountain of paperwork to sort through."

"Let me have at it." 

"You sure?" 

"We are partners right? It's not like I have anything better to do. And it's about time you talk to your girlfriend." Parker said as Maggie mouthed him a thank you before taking her car keys. 

* * *

Alex is just sobering up at her apartment after Kara dragged her away from the bar when there's a knock at her door. Expecting it must have been Kara with the foods, she opened it without a second hesitation only to be surprise at the person that showed up. 

"Maggie!"

"Hey... Can I come in?" 

"Of course." Alex said as she opened the door so Maggie can came in. 

Instead of sitting down either on the couch or the bar stool, she ended pacing back in forth in a clear signal of uneasiness. 

"Maggie, are you alright?" Alex asked, clearly worried. 

"I'm fine. It just... I know that I wasn't being fair to you. But I was hurt and I just couldn't think straight." 

"Maggie..." 

"No, no. Listen. You shouldn't have told me about the one night stand when I didn't told you the whole truth why Emily and I broke up. You found it from her and instead of being angry, you told me that you're not going to judge me for it because we all done dumb things and instead you're more angry that I didn't tell you the truth, that I didn't trust you enough. You trusted me and I got angry and I close myself down, putting back the wall that I torn down for you. It's not fair, I know that but I was hurt and I'm not mad at you." 

"You told me no more secrets and I thought you deserved to know before you heard it from someone else. It's better to hear it from me than someone else because I know how it felt... When Emily told me you cheated on her, I wished you told me instead." 

"And I'm so sorry about that." Maggie said before she wrapped Alex in a hug. 

"I'm sorry that I got mad and I push you away." Maggie whispered as Alex hugged her tighter. 

"I'm really sorry. It was a drunken mistake, I know it shouldn't be an excuse but I really am sorry about it and there wasn't a day where I didn't feel guilty about it." Alex said and before she could explain herself any further, Maggie shut her up with a kiss. 

"I think it's enough apologizing for today." Maggie said in between kisses. 

"What do you have in mind?" Alex asked breathlessly. 

"I want you, just you."

"Then I'm yours." Alex said as Maggie led her to the bed. 

* * *

It has been a few hours since Maggie left Parker to do the paperwork and most of the detectives already went home, done with their job for the day. The only remaining detectives are the one getting the short straw for graveyard shift. Parker was about to curse something as he's getting annoyed with the paperwork when a figure appeared in front of him. 

"Kara! How did you get in here? You know what, never mind." 

"I have never been more thankful in my life that I have a super speed, super hearing and x-ray vision. Maybe not the last two... Ugh, I couldn't have got out of there fast enough." Kara started blabbering much to Parker confusion. 

"Slow down, Kara. What's going on?" 

"I was supposed to spend the night at my sister apartment but when I was on my way there from here, the DEO called me about some troubles and I have to deal with them. Few hours later guess what I walked into? Okay, maybe I didn't literally walk into it, but still..." 

"You completely lost me there, Kara." 

"Alex and Maggie made up." Kara answered and before she could says anything Parker waved his hand for her to stop. 

"I do not need the details. I still have to work with her every single day." 

"And I have to look at my sister for the rest of my life! I mean I'm happy for her but..." 

"There's always something you don't have to know or see?" 

"Yes! Anyway why are you still here? Shouldn't you go home to someone special?" 

"If that someone special is my beagle, nope, there's no one." 

"What? It can't be true!" 

"Ever since my wife died several months ago, there's no one else." 

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't know." 

"It's alright. What about you?" 

"Oh, you know I just found out my boyfriend who I sent out to space was stuck in the future and when he came back, he's married. So yeah, there's no one." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. But for what it worth, you don't need a man or a woman to feel special or strong. Anyone for that matter. A partner supposed to complete you, not make you stronger or weaker. Just look at Alex and Maggie. Together, they are almost unbeatable but I won't fancy my chance fighting with either of them alone." 

"I can safely say that even Supergirl can't take Alex in a fight alone."

"I believe you, Maggie was the same. She can take care of herself. So... How are you, Kara?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"With Reign?" 

"I don't exactly know what to expect. She either comes back stronger or not. Either way I have to finish this or who knows what will happen." 

"I believe in you." 

"If Supergirl can't defend National City, who can?" 

"I believe in you, Kara Danvers. Because Kara Danvers won't let anyone hurt her family, friends and she will do just about anything to protect them. Supergirl will only get stronger because of who you really are." 

"I appreciate that. Thank you." 

* * *

In a turn of event, they found out that Reign is actually Samantha Arias, a friend of them. It made everything complicated as neither of them wanted to hurt her. With Samantha fighting the force of Reign from taking over her completely, they come to a conclusion that they wanted to find a cure or a way to stop Reign from completely took control. So for now Sam will be at the DEO as Alex leading the research for a cure as Lena and Kara took turn taking care of Ruby. 

"What are you still doing here?" Alex asked as she saw Maggie leaning over the balcony at the DEO, the same balcony she asked Maggie to marry her. 

"I know you. You won't rest until you find the cure and I won't let you running yourself ragged."

"Sam is our friend." 

"I know that. But it won't help anyone if you're sick." Maggie said as she gave Alex a kiss. They were then interrupted by fireworks in the sky. 

"Wait, is it New Year already?" Alex asked.

"With what's going on the past few days, I completely lost track of time." 

"I know this is cliché, but..."

"We should kiss?" Maggie asked as she leaned closer to Alex, their lips barely touching. 

"Absolutely." Alex smiled as she kissed Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that guys? Sanvers made up, some fluff and we start off 2018 with a right way. Okay maybe like two weeks late, but who care? And about what Parker said to Kara, I hope it come across okay. I mean I honestly believe that no one should feel bad just because they aren't dating anyone, especially to feel special or to be strong. So everyone out there, who is single, be happy, that's the most important thing. Your soul mate is out there and they will find you but for now enjoy life and remember you're loved. If you don't believe it, let me tell you that I love every single one of you who reads and follow my story. And for those who already found their soul mate, I'm so happy for you. Well enough of mushy stuff, I think it's safe to say the next chapter going to be the beginning of happy ending for Sanvers. No more drama since Alex already told Maggie about Sara, so what should I do next? I guess someone gotta propose. Will it be Alex or Maggie? Or maybe they're just going to elope or something?


	10. Something Just Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting Sanvers a dog! Okay maybe technically not theirs... Also we really need to have Sanvers talk about the whole kid thing before we can go any further. With that being said I promised you this chapter will be full of domestic Sanvers because that's what we deserve.

Maggie got back from her shift at NCPD a bit earlier than expected and she determined to spend the rest of the day with Alex considering it's her day off. She would have loved to spend the entire day with her but her Captain won't budge about giving her a day off despite Parker offered to cover for her. As Maggie about to unlock Alex's apartment door, she could hear the two Danvers sisters arguing about something. 

"I'm not letting you go there by yourself!" Alex argued. 

"This is ridiculous. I'm Supergirl, I can take care of myself!" 

"Maggie, please talk some sense into Kara." Alex asked as she saw Maggie came in. 

"What's going on?" Maggie asked. 

"Cisco found a way to create a device from Alex research to help Sam control Reign or if we're lucky to stop Reign once and for all. In a way to do that, I have to go to Earth-One with Sam but Alex wouldn't let me go there by myself." Kara explained. 

"Because she could lose control and Reign will hurt you again!" 

"What J'onn said about this?" 

"He told me to ask Alex for clearance first because she insisted that I'm not 100% recovered yet." 

"What if Alex just come with you?" Maggie asked as Alex start making a face that she couldn't quite sure what it means. 

"That's the problem. J'onn just took Alex field clearance because she failed her psych test."

"In my defence a lot happened in the last few months." Alex said when Maggie gave her a look of surprise and concern. 

"If you only just go see Dr. Robertson and retake the test. Problem solved." 

"You know what I feel about psych test and Dr. Robertson in general." 

"Or any doctors for that matter. You're a bad patient." Maggie muttered which got her a look from Alex before Maggie hold up her hand in surrender. 

"What about J'onn? Can't he go with you or any other agents if Alex is so insisting that you're not going there by yourself?" Maggie asked. 

"He has other things to deal with especially since Alex is not clear for field duty and it's not like Alex would just let me go with anyone. Even the agent she trained." Kara answered. 

"What about me? Or Parker? I'm sure Parker will be happy to go with Kara. And before you worry, I trust him with my life. He won't let anything happen to Kara. Dealing with Reign or not." 

"Can you ask him?" Alex said after a few minutes of contemplating. 

* * *

After Kara, Parker and Sam went to Earth-One in their mission to find a cure for Sam, Maggie accompanied Alex back to the DEO as she retake her psych test. It went better than Alex expected largely due to Maggie being there for her, reassuring her and promising her she will reward her later. 

After leaving the DEO, Maggie took Alex to a nice restaurant which she got the reservation as Alex retook the test. It was a nice dinner and they talked in between flirting. Before Maggie dropped off Alex at her apartment, Maggie stopped by Parker house saying she promised her partner to take care of something. 

"Hey, Corby. Where are you?" Maggie called out after she opened the door as Alex followed behind. 

Soon enough they were greeted by a cute beagle who let out a few bark of happiness after seeing Maggie before Maggie kneeled down so she could pet him which got her a few lick on the face. 

"He's cute." Alex said before petting Corby. 

"Parker asked me to take care of him for the night. He usually out training with NCPD K-9 unit but it's his day off." 

"I didn't know you can adopt a K-9 dog." 

"Oh, he's Parker. Parker just dropped him off with the K-9 unit because he needs the exercise and training. He's also a good sniffer. He even managed to solve a case for us. Aren't you a good boy?" Maggie said as she started playing with Corby. 

"And I was thinking if I could stay the night at your apartment? The apartment building I rent won't allow dog and it just for tonight. I have to drop him off with the K-9 unit tomorrow morning. He is pretty much NCPD K-9 unit property lately as much as Parker's." Maggie added. 

"Of course you can. You don't even have to ask." Alex said before she pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

* * *

The next morning, it has been a lazy morning. Alex is more content cuddling with Maggie in bed than waking up and after a few kisses, they managed to get up and start making breakfast before heading into shower. Despite Maggie saying she will drop off Corby at K-9 unit in the morning, they decided to keep him for the morning since they won't have to go to work until afternoon. 

They happily sit in the couch with Corby content being in between them getting all the attention from both Alex and Maggie as they sat there in silence before Maggie broke the silence. 

"Can we talk?"

"Hmm." Alex answered as she resting her head on Maggie shoulder. 

"I feel like if we don't talk about this. It will forever loom over our relationship. I love you, Alex. Nothing is going to change that but I have to ask... Do you still want kids?" Maggie asked but Alex just stayed silent, not knowing the right thing to say. 

"I don't want you to be guarded with me. I told you the days of you pushing down your feelings are over. So talk to me." Maggie added as she kissed Alex's head. 

"I don't think I ever not wanting kids. But I want you and I don't want to give up on us." 

"And I want you too, Alex. I always have. But I can't promise you that I will ever change my mind over wanting kids." 

"When I imagined myself having kids, I see you. I see our kids. I want to carry your kid. I want them to have your dimples and your eyes. I want a piece of you." Alex said as tears start to stream down her face. 

"Oh, Alex. You will always have a piece of me." Maggie said as she took hold of Alex hand and showered it with kisses. 

As if he knows that both Alex and Maggie are sad, Corby instantly sat up and turns to look at them before he let out a little bark. He then traded a few lick in between Alex and Maggie and both of them burst out laughing and gave him a hug.

"I think someone is giving us a message." Alex said. 

"He's too smart for his own good. And we'll figure this out because I'm not giving up on us." Maggie said before she kissed Alex. 

"I love you, Maggie." Alex said as she rested her forehead with Maggie. 

"I love you too, Alex." Maggie said before Corby let out a happy bark. 

* * *

After a long day at work, Maggie finally finished her shift with the NCPD and head to the DEO like a second habit so she could pick up Alex. For the past few days, they have spent more time together in between their work and Maggie found herself practically move in to Alex's apartment again. Not like either of them want to complain about the situation.

"You have any idea when I'm going to get my partner back?" Maggie asked after she gave Alex a kiss once she found her at the lab.

"What? I'm not good enough to be your partner?" 

"You know you're, babe. It just my Captain won't let off my back until Parker's back." 

"If things are going well as it already is, they should be back tomorrow." 

"Great. I hope Parker's ready for whatever crap the Captain will give him once he's back." 

"Didn't J'onn write a letter to NCPD?" 

"He did. But our Captain is not a fan of having his Detectives being loaned out to federal agency especially when we refused to tell him what we did." 

"Maybe you two should start applying to join DEO instead." 

"But the DEO won't be having inside source in NCPD now, will you?" 

"I'm sure we can manage. It's not like we always forthcoming with NCPD anyway." 

"Is that your way of saying I'm going to get a special treatment if I join the DEO?" 

"What? That will be highly unprofessional." Alex said as she pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

"Hmm. You say that but I doubt it." Maggie said as she let out a smile that she's only given to Alex. 

"I have to keep up appearance you know." 

"Of course you do. Can't let anyone see the big badass Agent Danvers can be swoon easily." Maggie said as Alex let out a laugh before she took Maggie hand so they can walk hand in hand out of the DEO building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short than the last few chapters and secondly can I just say it was hard trying to fix the mess with the whole they break up because wanting kids? I mean I understand it but the writing of it was just a mess! They barely talk at all about it. I don't exactly know how to fix it but I think Maggie will slowly change her mind and as of Alex she is content being with Maggie right now because the last thing she wants is to lose Maggie again. Anyway should we for real get Sanvers a dog? I think maybe we should get them married first, find a new place, a place bigger than Alex's apartment and then get a dog. Perhaps to prepare them for kids? What do you guys think?


	11. Corby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great responses guys! I really appreciate that. Now that the last chapter was full of fluff, let change the pace a bit? And since you guys love Corby so much maybe he will make you more attach to him after this chapter. Who knows? But before you read the chapter, I know that I've been so generous with the chapters update but unfortunately I don't know if I can keep doing that after this chapter because I'm back to work. See how generous I am? I was supposed to be on vacation, yet I give you guys new update after another. Don't worry I like doing this and from what I heard we might be getting Floriana Lima aka Maggie Sawyer back. I don't want to have high hope but I'm crossing my finger for that to happen so this won't be non canon anymore. Until then...

A few days have passed since Kara, Parker and Sam back from Earth-One and because of their success, the gang decided to celebrate at the alien bar that have became their favourite joint. 

"When was the last time we all gather together?" James asked. 

"Yeah, this has been a long time coming." Winn added. 

"Hmm. I think it was before I was officially a part of this team." Parker answered. 

"And look at you now." Maggie said before Alex started to whisper something in her ear. 

"It was also the night we got back together." 

"How could I forget that?" Maggie said before she gave Alex a kiss. 

"I thought J'onn will join us?" Kara asked. 

"He texted me earlier saying he want to spend some time with his father." Alex answered. 

"So everything is alright with Sam?" James asked.

"So far so good. But we still have a couple of DEO agents assigned to watch her. But if the device failed, the DEO should get the alert." Alex answered.

"I heard she took a week off from work so she could spend time with Ruby?" Kara asked which Alex replied with a nod. 

"Have you tell Alex yet?" Parker asked as he looked at Kara. 

"Tell me what?" 

"Sam sort of figure out who I really was?" 

"And when are you going to tell me?" 

"I was going to. Sam promised me she won't tell anyone." Kara said as Alex gave her a look of exasperation. 

"Well on other news my Captain completely hated me because he just requested me to do my annual psych evaluation tomorrow." Parker said trying to change the subject. 

"What? I thought our psych eval was like two months from now?" Maggie said.

"Like I said, he hated me." 

"Well it can't be any worst than Alex psych eval." Winn said which got him some sort of murderous look from Alex. 

"You never actually told me why you failed in the first place." Maggie asked. 

"Like I said it has been a rough few months for me. Dr. Robertson just worried about me more than anything else. I'm fine now. I promise. If I'm not, he wouldn't have cleared me for duty." Alex answered. 

"It is my first psych eval since my wife death..." 

"Hey, you're going to do fine, okay?" Maggie assured. 

"I appreciate that."

"Hey, we are all here for you if you want to talk or anything." Kara offered. 

"Absolutely." James agreed. 

After a few hours, the finally called it a night and Maggie left the bar with Alex and they went to Alex's apartment considering tomorrow is their day off. They have planned on spending the day together. 

* * *

Alex woke up to a few kisses from Maggie before she turned around so she could kiss Maggie back. 

"Good morning." Maggie said. 

"Morning." Alex said with a smile. 

Unfortunately for them, their cuddling session and comfortable silence were interrupted by Maggie's phone. 

"Who is it?" Alex asked as Maggie grabbed her phone. 

"NCPD." 

"I thought it's your day off?" Alex wondered as Maggie picked up the call. 

"Detective Sawyer. Yeah, yes. What? Did you call him? Okay. I'll be right there." 

"What's going on?" Alex asked after Maggie finished her call. 

"There was a noise complaint at Parker's house. Corby has been barking all morning. When NCPD cruiser got there, Parker weren't around. One of the officers responding to the call knew Corby so he took him back to NCPD. Now I have to go pick him up because they couldn't reach Parker." 

"I'm coming with you." 

* * *

After they took a shower and grabbed a cup of coffee, Alex drove both of them to NCPD while Maggie trying to contact Parker. Despite her attempted, she still couldn't contact him and worried start to creep in. When they arrived at the police station, Maggie led Alex to NCPD K-9 unit. 

"Where's Corby?" Maggie asked one of the police officer. 

"He's with the vet." The police officer answered before Maggie rushed to the vet room. 

"Is Corby alright?" Maggie asked, filled with worried as she saw Corby on the table with vet checking over him.

"He's fine. A bit agitated. Whatever spooked him was the reason why he was barking nonstop. He's usually a well behave dog." The vet answered before he let Corby went to Maggie. 

"Thanks, doc. Come on, Corby." Maggie said before they leave the K-9 unit office and headed straight to Maggie desk in the Science division. When they got there, a few Detectives start giving Maggie a look before one of them start to speak.

"I heard the Captain pushed up Parker's psych eval. Must have been the reason why he ran. Don't waste your time trying to find him, Sawyer. There was a reason why Captain stuck him with you. Although fair play to you, Sawyer. No one thought he will actually get along with you." 

"You have no right talking about my partner. You're wrong and pissed off." Maggie yelled before Alex calmed her down by telling her it's not worth it. 

"I'm going to search around Parker's desk to see what he's got going on. Maybe we will find a clue on where he might be." Maggie said as she started rummaging around Parker desk as Corby sat happily beside the desk. 

"I'll give Winn a call and see if he can track down Parker's phone." Alex said as she started pulling out her phone. 

After an hour or so rummaging through Parker's desk, they came out empty and Winn also couldn't pinpoint Parker's current location and the last place was his house. 

"I just don't understand why Corby will bark and get so agitated. He's a well trained and behaved dog. I remembered Parker telling me he adopted Corby so he can help out his wife with the chemo and he has been exceptional. There must be a connection between Parker disappearance and Corby barking." 

"Maybe we should check out Parker's house?" Alex suggested.

On their way to Parker's house, Alex called Kara to help and when they arrived, Kara's already there in her Supergirl suit, ready to help out. They then spread out around the house looking for any sort of clue that will give them an idea on where Parker's might be. The calm and silence were soon interrupted by Corby barking a second before the sound of a gunshot and it came from Parker's bedroom, where Maggie is. 

Alex's got there at the same time as Kara and when they arrived, they saw Maggie was down on the ground clutching her right shoulder as her attacker was pinned down by Corby despite his small size before Kara then swooped in to help Corby as Alex ran to Maggie in concern over her girlfriend. 

"Maggie!" 

"I'm fine. It just grazed me." Maggie said as Alex took a look at her wound. 

"He jumped out of that closet and took me by surprise. Thankfully Corby was near, he attacked him before he can get a clear shot on me." Maggie added. 

"Thanks, Corby." Alex said as Corby went by Maggie side as if he was checking on her before he let out a happy bark. 

"I owe you one, buddy." Maggie said as she pet Corby. 

* * *

After Alex was satisfied that Maggie wound was just a graze, they brought the gunman to NCPD so Maggie can start interrogate him and soon enough she finally figured out the gunman is part of a gang she and Parker investigated. They found out where Parker was held and Maggie lead a team of NCPD to assault the house where he's being held. During the assault, there was a lot of chaos and despite Supergirl help, someone almost shot Maggie at the back as she shot one of the gang members but Parker was there to tackle her but unfortunately the bullet went through his shoulder. 

"You shouldn't have done that, you know. I have a vest." Maggie said as she's visiting Parker at the hospital with Alex and Corby. 

"And take the risk he might target your head instead? I'm your partner, Maggie. It's a part of my job." 

"You know Corby saved my life too before I went to rescue you." 

"Is that right, Corby? Good boy." Parker said as he pet Corby who jumped on his bed as soon as he walked into his hospital room. 

"Thank you." Alex said as she gave Parker hand a squeeze. 

"Don't worry, Alex. I won't let anything happen to Maggie. And if you don't mind, I have to ask both of you a favour."

"What is it?" Maggie said.

"Since I'm in the hospital, do you mind taking care of Corby until I get out?" 

"We'll be happy too." Alex answered. 

After accompanying Parker for about an hour at the hospital, they went to the park so Corby could have his walk after being such a good dog and a place to play around as a treat for him saving Maggie. Both Alex and Maggie are happy watching him running around and playing with the other dogs as they kept watch from the bench while eating ice-creams they bought from the vendor. 

"This is nice." Alex said as she rested her head on Maggie shoulder. 

"What? Having ice-creams at the park?" Maggie said as her head rested on Alex's, already finished her ice-cream. 

"No... Well, yes. What I mean was being like this, being domestic with you." 

"I like this too." 

"I think I might grow attached to Corby." Alex said after a few minute of comfortable silence.

"Because he saved me?" 

"Yes and also because he's so perfect. Remembered when we were upset and he just knew?" 

"He's Parker." 

"I know." 

"Maybe we will get a dog of our own."

"They will have high expectancies to live up to." 

"They will be our baby either way." Maggie said as she planted a kiss on top of Alex head. 

"Move in with me?" Alex asked as she took her head from Maggie shoulder so she could look at her. 

"I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every night." Alex added. 

"I want all of that too. And it's not like I haven't been spending more time at your place anyway." Maggie said before she pulled Alex for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awhh. I know Corby is Parker's dog but now I wanted Sanvers to have him. I definitely didn't think this through. Oh well... And I hope it's okay to have Sanvers officially move in first? I think it's the right thing to do first before they get back to being engaged. Anyway quick question, I've been thinking about giving Parker some love, you know romantically? I want to pair him with a character from the show but should I? I got meeshylammers who want him to be with Kara and I'm a bit on the fence over that because I know some want Kara with Lena and also because I don't think Kara necessarily needs anyone? But sure I think Parker will be great for her, to be honest. What do you guys think? Or should I create an original character instead? It's not necessarily going to happen in the next chapter but I'm just asking around before I make my decision.


	12. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like you guys are leaning toward Parker and Kara or an OC. I have yet to make my decision but after the latest episode, I think Kara deserves some love but it won't happen overnight guys. I still have to complete my Parker background story. For those of you who worry, this story will still be full of Sanvers, I will never stray from that but I think I did a pretty decent job keeping things balance between Sanvers and other stuff. With that being said there will be a glimpse of Parker past life. And yes, I know I said before I don't know when the next update is and here we are. Enjoy it while it last, guys...

After Alex asked Maggie to move in with her, Maggie slowly start to pack her stuff and move into Alex's apartment. In between dog sitting Corby since Parker still hurt, Maggie found it hard as Alex could see once she got back from her work to Maggie yelling at Corby much to Alex amusement. 

"Corby! No. Put that stuff down." Maggie yelled as Alex made her way toward her girlfriend. 

"What's going on here?" Alex asked as she pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

"I think we spoilt him. He now thinks he owned us." 

"Nonsense, right Corby?" Alex said as she kneeled down so she could hug Corby who instantly went for her once he saw her. 

"Great, now I lost my girlfriend too." 

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a dog?" 

"Maybe... Considering all the attention he got from you. It made me think twice about getting a dog of our own." Maggie said pretending to pout. 

"Hmm. Maggie Sawyer, jealous of a dog. What am I going to do?" Alex said before she pulled Maggie by her jacket and kissed her. 

"I think you're on a right track to make it up." Maggie said as her hands start to slip inside of Alex's jacket. 

"You're wearing too much clothes." Alex whispered. 

"I'm sure it won't be a problem much longer." 

"What about the dog." 

"He can go find something else to play with." Maggie said as she slowly led Alex's to the bed.

They next day, after finished their shift at work, Alex is busy helping Maggie unpack her stuff, when the door to Alex's apartment was knocked. Alex went to open the door as Maggie is trying to fend off Corby interest on one of her stuff. 

"Sam! I didn't know you're coming." 

"Hey. Sorry for not giving you a head up that I'm coming." Sam said as Ruby is standing next to her and giving Alex a smile. 

"It's not a problem." Alex said as she could see a couple of DEO agents watching several feet away when she peeked out of her door. 

"Do you mind babysitting Ruby for a few hours?" 

"Sure. We don't have anything plan. Come in, Ruby." 

"Thanks." Ruby said before she came in. 

"I hope everything is okay?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just have something to talk with your boss. I hope I'm not interrupting whatever it is you got going on." Sam said when she finally realized Maggie was in the apartment too. 

"No, it's fine." 

"I should get going." 

"Wait... Kara told me you knew who she really is." Alex said, stopping Sam on her track. 

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. At least as long as I have control over Reign. I'm not sure what she will do with the information." 

"Just know that regardless you're a friend or not, if you tell anyone who my sister really is, I won't hesitate." 

"I understand. I would have done the same thing too." Sam said before Alex wrapped her in a hug. 

After watching Sam leave, Alex closed the door and walked toward where Maggie and Ruby are. It looks like Corby has taken a liking to Ruby and abandoned his mission of annoying Maggie. 

"I didn't know you guys got a dog." Ruby said as she played with Corby. 

"He's not ours. We are just dog sitting. He's my partner's dog." Maggie answered. 

"What his name?" 

"Corby." Alex answered. 

"That is such a cute name." 

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk at the park? I think Corby is getting irritated with lack of space for him to play around." Maggie suggested.

"Yes!" Ruby nodded in agreement as Corby made a happy bark and start jumping and running around in happiness. 

* * *

They went to a park with Alex and Maggie walked side by side, holding arms as Ruby holding the leash on Corby. Anyone passing them could see them as one happy family, out for a walk. As Alex and Maggie found a bench for them to sit, Ruby is off with Corby playing around the field. 

"I've been thinking... Parker mentioned it to me several days ago that there was a house in his neighbourhood up for sale. It's a nice little house with 3 bedrooms and a little backyard. It's a bit out of my price range but with the two of us, we could make it work?" Maggie said. 

"Are you saying we should buy a house together?" 

"There's nothing wrong with your apartment, but maybe we should move in our house instead? A house we bought together, a house where we will start all of our firsts?" 

"A fresh start?" 

"Yeah. What do you think?" Maggie asked before Alex pulled her for a kiss. 

"Is that enough for an answer?" Alex asked as Ruby and Corby are running toward them. 

"Are you going to join us? You can team up and I'm with Corby." Ruby asked. 

"What game are we playing?" Alex asked. 

"Hide and seek. You can go first." 

"That's not fair. Corby is great at finding stuff." Maggie argued. 

"Are you backing out of a challenge?" Alex asked. 

"No. But if you know how good Corby is you will sing a different tune. And it's not exactly safe either to play hide and seek in crowded place." 

"How about you and Corby come looking for us instead? What do you think, Ruby?" 

"Sure." Ruby nodded her agreement before she and Alex went into hiding once Maggie and Corby turned their back. 

"Come on, Corby. Let's find them." Maggie said after she finished counting down. 

True to Maggie words, Corby didn't find any trouble finding them and after a few rounds of hide and seek which Corby totally owned it, they went back to Alex's apartment. 

* * *

 

Almost a week after the shooting, Parker's finally let out of the hospital. It's not exactly a bad injury, but he had to stay at the hospital for a few days before he finally can relieve Alex and Maggie from their dog sitting duty, not that either of them complain. He can see how attached both of them with his dog and Corby seem happy with them too. He was so out of his mind as he walked through a park that he almost bumped into someone who turned out to be Kara. 

"Woah, easy there." Kara said before she kneeled down to pet Corby who let out a happy bark at seeing her. 

"I'm so sorry, Kara." Parker apologized. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to see you finally out of the hospital." 

"I will go crazy if I stayed there any longer." 

"Well at least you're better patient than my sister. She would have broken out from there." 

"She's a badass." Parker said as he and Kara found a bench to sit. 

"I'm sure Alex already said her thanks, but thank you for saving Maggie life. I don't know what I would have done if something happen to Maggie. It will break my sister." 

"Don't worry about it, Kara. She's my partner. So what are you doing here? Taking a stroll?" 

"I just got back interviewing someone for an article. Thought about taking a nice little stroll here and I'm glad I'm bumped into you." 

"I almost forget that you're a reporter." 

"Yeah, it's not exactly a glamorous job compare to my other job." 

"Nonsense. A reporter work should be admired as long as they don't interfering with police work, of course and as long as they report the truth." 

"Thank you. That's made my day."

"Why is that?" 

"Oh, it was nothing. Just had a little run in with my ex's at the DEO earlier. He should go back to the future with his wife soon." 

"It still sting?" 

"It still hurts, a lot. But I'll be stronger for it whatever happens." 

"Of course you will. Just look at me, nothing can kill me yet." Parker said as he let out a laugh which Kara soon joined. 

"I still miss my wife every single day. Sometimes I found myself thinking she still around, waiting at home. When I look at Corby, it remind me of the time where he always cuddling with her when I wasn't at home. In a way he's the only thing I have left of her." Parker said after their little laughing session. 

"Alex told me you adopt him to help out with your wife chemo." 

"Yeah, I did. She begged me for one, saying once we got a dog, I don't have to constantly worry about her. Corby was amazing; he always took care of her and always knew when she was in pain. Now he's taking care of me, making sure I don't drown myself in sorrow." 

"I wish I could say anything to make you feel better." Kara said as she took Parker's hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

"It's alright. Before she died, she made me promise that I'll find someone else to take care of me. And I have to stop living my life in the past, and that I have to move on. All my life, she was the only one I had. I lost my parents when I was younger and she was the only one who didn't treat me differently. She was all I have until Corby." 

"Now you have me, all of us. Maggie, Alex, James, Winn..." 

"I know. And I'm lucky that I met all of you." 

"My parents died when I was young too. Alex was all I have at one point and in a way she still all I have, even now. I don't know what I will do if I lost her, I almost lost her once and even then it was enough to drive me mad." 

"That's why I left Metropolis, to start new. And I couldn't have asked for a better fresh start."

"Even if we are a little crazy at times?" Kara joked. 

"Especially that." 

* * *

Two weeks later, Parker finally clear for duty, much to Maggie relief because it has been hard working by herself again after all those months having a partner, especially a reliable partner like Parker's. 

"Parker! I thought you went and leave me." Maggie greeted as Parker took a seat at his desk. 

"Can't let you be a lone wolf again after all those amazing adventures we have." 

"Just admit no one as exciting as I am." 

"Only the company you keep, Sawyer." 

"That hurts my feeling, Parker. How's Corby?"

"He's good but I can see that he miss you and Alex. Now that you're moving in my neighbourhood, maybe you can drop by?" 

"I'm sure Alex will be ecstatic to see Corby again. She really missed having Corby around and thankfully with all this moving, it took her mind off it." 

"Maybe you should start looking for a dog soon." 

"Hmm... Maybe." Maggie said being coy as a police officer approaching them. 

"Detective Sawyer, Detective Parker, there was a shooting at National City park. The captain assigned you to the case. Something about a request from a federal agency?" The police officer informed. 

"What are the odds Alex will be there?" Parker asked as they start to gather their stuff and head toward the crime scene.

"It's a bet you won't win, Parker."

"Only if I put my bet on she won't be there." 

And true enough, Alex was there in the crime scene and she's talking to Supergirl before she ordered one of the DEO agents to collect something. Their arrival was greeted with a warm smile from both Alex and Kara. 

"What do we have here?" Maggie asked as she could see there are a few bodies being covered or checked by DEO agents. 

"A couple of Aliens started a brawl and few humans joined and it didn't go very well until Supergirl jumped in." Alex explained. 

"So what? They punched each other to death? I thought there was a shooting involved?" Parker asked. 

" There's a group of alien with an alien weapon we've been tracking this past week, they came in and killed a couple of people before I arrived." Supergirl explained. 

"But the thing is that weapon wasn't supposed to kill. It only poisoned, it gave you a bug for a few days. Either they made some improvement or this people had something in their blood stream that turned it to lethal poison. My team are on it as we speak." 

"Nerd." Maggie said with a smile. Honestly she loved seeing Alex being her nerd self, although she will never admit it out loud. 

"But you loved me for it." Alex whispered as Parker and Kara started walking toward a body for a closer look. 

"We still up for tonight?" Alex asked. 

"Of course. I need a little breather with all this moving stuff. Maybe we can drop by Parker's house after our date to say hello to Corby." 

"I love you."

"What? Because I said we can pay Corby a visit?" 

"Yes." Alex said before she sneaked in a kiss on Maggie cheek as she let out an amused laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little background of Parker. And no I'm not pushing Parker and Kara into anything (yet) it just I feel like Parker and Kara connected in some way. They can totally be friends without being in a romantic relationship, it exist okay?! Anyway I really feel like Sanvers totally should move into their own house, not Alex's apartment or wherever Maggie rented. Although now that they are taking one more baby step, it's getting closer to a proposal now, isn't it? Hmm...
> 
> P/S : If you want to give idea or have a little chat, I made a Twitter account it's s4nv3r5 since s4nv3rs was taken... I might give a little preview or do a little poll down there. I really want to hear from you guys while I write this story, so get following. I'll follow back if you want.


	13. Gertrude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Did you hear that Floriana Lima said it's being talked about the possibility of Maggie coming back?! This might no longer be a non-canon anymore! Anyway enough about that, I'm just going to say that I'm not sorry for what I will do. But it's important for the story I have in the future (kinda?). And before you proceed to read the story, mind if I ask you to follow me on Twitter? It's s4nv3r5. There you can drop me some idea, maybe get a little clue on what I'm doing for the next chapter? I probably going to ask about certain things too about the story and I love to get some ideas on how this story should go. Come on now, I won't bite. And you might see a cute picture I found of Corby.

Several months have passed, Alex and Maggie content living together in their own house, they even had their second Valentine's Day. Maggie surprised Alex to a nice dinner and a dance almost like their first Valentine's Day which Maggie said it should be their tradition from now on. Alex was more than happy to go along with it. 

Morning like this, Alex always found herself wake up to Maggie kisses. She was always the one to wake up first. Their morning routine always have been the same ever since they move in, a little cuddling session before they get up to take a shower, sometimes together sometimes not and proceed to make breakfasts and coffees before they went to work separately. 

"Well that's another robbery case done." Parker said as he threw a case file on his desk before sitting down. 

"Whoa, there. What got into you?" 

"It just... We have been doing boring cases. Where's the action? Oh what I wouldn't do for a murder case right now." 

"Are you wishing for someone to go on a murder spree right now?" 

"No! That's not what I meant!" Parker said as Maggie let out a laugh.    

"I know what you mean, Parker."

"So how's the puppy hunting going?" 

"It's a secret, Parker. Alex has no idea. But I shortlisted what breed of a dog I want to get." 

"Alex's going to get the surprise of her life, for sure."

"What do you think? Siberian Husky or Labrador Retriever?" 

"Either way you can't go wrong. They are amazing dogs. What about a German Shepherd?" 

"And run the risk our K-9 unit want to loan him for a day or two? No thank you." 

"Corby turned out pretty well."

"Yeah, because he's amazing. Although it should be the least of my concern right now." 

"Why is that?" 

"It's the name Alex's going to pick." 

"I'm sure she will pick a lovely name. My wife was the one who picked Corby name. The moment she saw her, she just said I'm going to name him, Corby." 

"She wanted to name our first dog, Gertrude." 

"What?" 

"I know. When she suggested it, I agreed to it because it was the least of my concern and now that I think about it..." 

"Doesn't sound appealing anymore?" 

"Yeah, but I don't have the heart to argue with her. That name is sort of sentimental now." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's a long story." Maggie said as she got a text from Alex. 

"If you're smiling that wide, it must be from your girlfriend." 

"Unfortunately it's not a personal text, it's a work one. She want us to head to the DEO." 

"I'm driving!" Parker said as he made a run toward the exit. 

"I still have the keys." Maggie said as she held up the car keys.         

"Shoot." 

"I swear, you're just like a kid." 

"Maybe it will get you ready for your own kid." Parker joked as Maggie is now walking by his side. 

"If they are anything like you, hard pass." 

"What? I'm a good guy. I saved your life once." 

"Corby saved my life too, so it's nothing special." 

"That hurts my feeling, Sawyer." 

"What if I let you drive?" 

"Yes! You're the best partner ever." Parker said as he grabbed the keys from Maggie who then laugh amusingly at her partner antic as he run toward the squad car. 

* * *

Ever since they live in the same neighbourhood, it has became a habit that Alex and Maggie went out for a dinner with Parker at least once a week and sometimes Kara will joined in too if she's not too busy. But tonight, Kara cancelled at the last minute after a call from Lena Luthor. After dinner, as they are walking to Parker's car, he suddenly stopped in front of a pet shop. 

"Shoot. I completely forgot Corby foods about to run out. Wait out here for just a second?" Parker said before he rushed into the store. 

"What's that about? He's acting a bit weird." Alex asked. 

"I have no idea." Maggie said as she saw a familiar face approaching them and immediately tensed up. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, noticing Maggie change of demeanour. 

"Be on your guard." Maggie said as a young woman approached. 

"Detective Sawyer, fancy seeing you here. Out celebrating? Must be fun being you, right now." 

"What do you want?" 

"What I want? I want my brother back but you can't exactly bring back the dead now, isn't it?" She said as Maggie is more tensed up and she wished she had her gun with her right now because something doesn't feel right. 

"He didn't give me a choice." Maggie said as she saw Parker slowly sneaked up on the young woman. She has no idea when Parker noticed what's going on but she thankful for his backup nevertheless.

"And you will pay for that, Detective." The young woman said as she took out a gun from her jacket. Before either Alex or Maggie can process what's going on or react to it, she fired her gun just before Parker tackled the woman. 

Maggie thought for a second she got shot, but she realized she wasn't as Alex slowly went to the ground while the young woman let out a hysteric laugh as Parker's pinned her to the ground. 

"Alex!" Maggie yelled before she hold Alex in her arms. 

"Stay down." Parker said to the young woman as his other hand start pulling out his phone. 

"Detective Parker, NCPD Science's division. There's a shooting at Queen's street, I need an ambulance asap." Parker said as he watched Maggie trying her hardest to stop Alex from bleeding out. 

"Stay with me, Alex. Stay with me." 

~ 

Parker got to the hospital as soon as he can after giving his statement on what happened and once he got there, he could see Maggie shaking in a chair. There's still Alex's blood on her clothes and he can even see Maggie was crying while the youngest Danvers sister, pacing back and forth in the hospital hall with Lena keep trying to tell her to calm down. 

"Everything is going to be okay." Parker said as he took a seat next to Maggie before he wrapped her in a hug. 

"I should've seen it coming." 

"It's not your fault. It's a part of our job. We knew the risk, so does Alex." 

"I can't lose her. I can't." 

"You won't." Parker said as he let Maggie cry on him. 

An hour passed before a doctor went out of the surgery room and he immediately made his way toward where they are sitting. Maggie and Kara immediately stand up. 

"She lost a lot of blood but she's stable for now. We have to keep an eye out for the next 24 hours but she should be fine." 

"When can we see her?" Maggie asked. 

"Once we move her to a room. But she won't be awake anytime soon. And I suggested only one visitor at a time. Now if you will excuse me." 

"Thanks Rao." Kara said. 

"I told you she's going to be fine." Parker said as he gave Maggie hand a reassuring squeeze. 

* * *

A week later, Alex finally got out of the hospital much to Alex dismay; Maggie has turned into mother hen. She barely let Alex do anything without her help, not that she doesn't enjoy the attention but she felt helpless. 

"Maggie, I can walk to the kitchen and get myself a glass of water." Alex said as she's getting annoyed that she couldn't do anything. 

"And I told you if you need anything you can just tell me." 

"Maggie, it's not your fault that I got shot." 

"She shot you because she seeks revenged. She was trying to hurt me by shooting you and she succeeds. I don't know what I will do if you..." 

"I'm here. I'm alright." Alex said as she pulled Maggie closer.

"I was the one who killed her brother, not you. She should've shot me instead, not you. I didn't even know that she was stalking, watching us all those time to try to find a way to make me suffer." Maggie said before Alex leaned over for a kiss. 

"We both know with our line of job, this thing happen. It's not our fault. Stop beating yourself over it." Alex said just before there's a knock on the door. 

"It must be Parker. He said he will stop by with Corby today."

As soon as Maggie opened the door, Corby came in and instantly ran toward where Alex is in the living room. As Alex gave Corby a hug, she could see Maggie and Parker still at the door, whispering something before they came in with a Siberian Husky who is about a year old in tow. 

"I didn't know you adopt a new dog." Alex said. 

"Oh, it's not mine." Parker said as he looked at Maggie. 

"It's ours." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course I am and guess what her name is." 

"Gertrude?" Alex asked as the Siberian Husky slowly sniffed her around. 

"Yes." Maggie said before Parker handed her a box. 

"It's a little gift from me. Now if you will excuse me, my job is done. Corby, come on we are going for a walk at the park." 

"Thank you for watching over Gertrude for a few days." 

"No problem, Corby loved it." Parker said before he and Corby left the apartment. 

"What did he get us?" Alex asked as she is now snuggling with Gertrude. 

Maggie took a seat next to Alex as she opened the box. In it was a dog collar with Gertrude name craved on it.

"I guess we figured out why he was acting a bit weird after dinner. He must have order it at the pet store." 

"How thoughtful of him. And where did you find her?" 

"One of the K-9 handlers was looking for someone to adopt her. He offered it to Parker since Corby took a liking at her but since he knew I was looking for a dog, he told me about it." 

"I have to say I'm surprised you managed to pull this without my knowing." 

"It won't be a surprise if you knew about it." Maggie said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it easier to forget that Alex could get hurt because of Maggie's job, as much as she could get hurt because of her job. Now that Sanvers finally get a dog, what's next for them?


	14. Say You Won't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter we're all been waiting for.

Ever since Maggie surprised Alex with a dog, Gertrude slowly feeling at home and it even helped Alex to stay put as she recovered from the shooting which Maggie is thankful for considering how bad of a patient Alex is. Corby even came by from time to time to play with Gertrude and even though he might be Parker's, both Alex and Maggie will always welcome Corby into their home.

"Now you and Maggie got a dog, what's next? You already move in together and bought a house." Kara asked as she and Alex went out for lunch. It's a rare thing nowadays but they always tried to pencil in some Danvers sisters time from time to time that doesn't involved work related.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to enjoy every single seconds."

"Maybe you should ask Maggie about getting married? It seems like a right step to take."

"I don't know. I don't want to rush into things. It didn't work out the first time and I don't want it to happen again."

"But things have changed."

"I know that but I don't think it's my call to make, it should be Maggie. We still haven't figured out about having kids."

"You still want kids?"

"Of course I do, maybe not as strongly as before. I don't want to lose Maggie again over this and I don't want to push her wanting something that I want. I want it to be our decision."

"I'm sure you both are going to figure it out. At least you have Gertrude now."

"Yes. I still can't believe Maggie went behind my back to surprise me with a dog."

"If she can surprised you with that, who knows what she will comes up next."

* * *

Never in her life has she ever been more perturb. She made up her mind for so long now but never actually acted on it. She kept biding time and she almost lost it all together when Alex got hurt. There's no point biding her time anymore but now she got to figure out the right way to do it. She wanted it to be special but for the life of her she couldn't think of one. It's not like it's the first time she's going to surprise Alex but this is different, she have to make it special.

"Hey, Parker, can I ask you something?" Maggie asked as she and Parker went out for lunch at their favourite diner.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you proposed to your wife?" Maggie asked as Parker almost choked on his food.

"Wait, wait. Are you saying you want to propose to Alex?" Parker said after he took a sip of his water.

"First off, I'm so happy to hear that and second, I just sorted of proposed? We were out for one week vacation she had planned for our anniversary and I went down on one knee while we were enjoying a sunset at the beach. It wasn't anything really special? I was just sort of asked her? I think that's the important part of it, others are just gestures. What important is that you mean every words you say. Who proposed the first time?" Parker added.

"It was Alex. Just a little after Daxamites invasion. She asked me to marry her, I thought she was joking at first or perhaps I didn't trust what I heard? But she was serious and yeah she just sorted of ask."

"Like I said, it's not important how you ask. What important is that you mean it and you're not doing it because it's the next logical step to take or because it's the right thing to do."

"No, this is what I want. I want to marry her, to be her wife."

"What about the reason why you both broke off the engagement before? You changed your mind?"

"I'm not strongly object to it but I haven't agreed to it either. But I think Alex and I already came to an agreement that we want each other more than anything else. It won't be the reason why we broke up again, that's for sure."

* * *

Usually after work, Maggie always went straight home but not today. She went straight to the DEO knowing full well that Alex is most likely still at work than at home. Maggie usually could find Alex at the lab but today she had to go to the DEO dojo. It sounded so like Alex that as soon as she could fight again after being lay off from injury, she went straight to have martial arts with whoever unlucky DEO agents that got the short straw. This time it looks like the DEO agent are two newbie who most likely got tricked by their fellow DEO agents to offer himself up.

"Agent Davies and Agent Mason, I heard both of you tied for the top spot on your class. Agent Mitchell was your supervisor, correct?" Alex asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Answered both agents

"Let's see how you both deal with one-two CQC. I want both of you take me out. One of you can have a knife and the other, use your fists." Alex said as she offered Agent Davies a combat knife.

Maggie could see that Alex was being careful at first; trying to figure out Agent Davies and Agent Mason moves while also give them some sense of false security. At first Agent Davies thought he got the upper hand only for Alex to throw him to the ground before she deflected Agent Mason attack. Both of them started to work together but again Alex smoothly counter each and every attack before she turned the tide of the battle by taking hold of the combat knife from Agent Davies before proceeding to choke hold Agent Mason.

"Now your partner is dead, Agent Davies." Alex said after both agents accepted their defeat.

"As for you Agent Mason, it was a bold move to attack me when I got the knife. Communication and teamwork is important, people. Don't underestimate your opponent and don't try to be a hero. It will get you or your partner killed." Alex added before dismissing them.

"Look at you, being all badass again." Maggie said before she leaned in for a kiss.

"Someone have to remind them."

"And it just has to be you, isn't it?"

"I've got some sort of reputation to uphold. Also they had it coming. Vazquez told me they were cocky just because they were top of their class saying they could definitely take me out."

"Hmm, bad move. Did no one here told them not to mess with Agent Danvers?" Maggie said as Alex let out a laugh.

* * *

The next day it's Alex and Maggie day off and they decided to go out to the park with Gertrude. Parker also agreed to meet them with Corby and Kara was also happy to come along since they are meeting just after she finished her work at CatCo. It's definitely a nice day to have a little picnic at the park and Kara made used of her flying ability to pick them some foods while Alex with the help of Maggie set up their spot. Parker was content at watching Corby and Gertrude playing a tug of war with each other.

"This is nice." Kara said after they all gather up on the blanket and start to chew on the foods.

"Yeah, I agreed. I'm sure Corby and Gertrude agreed too. Look at them." Parker said as he pointed at Corby and Gertrude happily playing together.

"They are really getting along fine." Alex added.

"It will be a shame if they don't." Maggie said.

"More like a crime." Kara said.

"Like they ever turned to the criminal side considering who we are all." Parker said.

"So I've see that you two have grown closer, together. Anything I should be worried about?" Alex asked.

"What? No, nothing. We're just friends, right Parker?"

"Yeah. Especially since how often Maggie spent time with you than with me lately. I almost feel jealous."

"Come on now, Parker. I thought you will get bored of me if we spend time together 24-hours. I don't want a new partner."

"Like I can find a new partner whose girlfriend sister is Supergirl."

"Are you telling me that you stayed all these time because of who Kara is?"

"Yeah, exactly. Maybe if I'm lucky enough I'll meet Superman too." Parker said as Maggie punched him in the arm before he let out a laugh.

The rest of the evening was full of more banter from all of them and they rarely even mentioned work as they are content just enjoying their friendship.

* * *

It has been a long day at work today for Alex. She called Maggie to let her know that she won't be home late until the night and told her not to wait up but when she got home, there were roses petals on the floor leading to the kitchen table. Candles were light up on the table with Italian foods and plate for two, laid out before Maggie slowly came out from her hiding from the bedroom.

"I thought I told you not to wait up for me." Alex said as she pulled Maggie for a kiss.

"I wasn't tired anyway and it has been awhile since we had a candle-light dinner."

"You cooked all of this?"

"As much as I want to take the credits, no. I have Kara to thank for that. I had her flew all the way to that favourite restaurant of yours." Maggie said as she pulled a chair for Alex to sit.

"I was wondering why she said she was late for something."

"I was a bit worried she's going to spoil the surprise, I'm glad she didn't."

"I was too tired to ask for any details."

Alex and Maggie enjoyed their dinner with fun conversations and after dinner, Maggie asked her for a slow dance to their favourite song.

"Alex Danvers, I hope you know that I'm so in love with you, my feelings for you are deeper than any feelings I've ever known. You've shown me incredible things and I don't want to stop having firsts with you. You're the greatest gift that I've ever received. I don't want to stop loving you and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." Maggie said as they slowed dance.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life too, Maggie." Alex said as she pulled her for a kiss.

They finally had enough of the dance, one kissed turn to another before Alex slowly led Maggie to their bedroom.

For the first time ever since they move in together, Alex didn't wake up to Maggie kisses. When she opened her eyes, wondering if Maggie is still asleep, the first thing that she saw was a small opened box with a ring in it. There's a card next to it, written "will you marry me?" signed by Maggie. Alex took the box with a smile before she turned around to Maggie bed side. All this time, Maggie was already awake, waiting with bated breath.

"Yes, yes. Of course I will." Alex said before she pulled Maggie for a kiss.

"Yeah?" Maggie said as she smiled happily at Alex answer.

"Yeah, seriously." Alex said just as Gertrude decided to climb up the bed for her regular morning hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm going to have Maggie is the one to propose. I bet you thought Maggie was going to kneel down on one knee after their romantic dinner, but nope. At first that what I thought I'm going to do but I kinda like the idea of proposal in bed, that it's the first thing they start their day with. I hope the proposal was cute and not too cliché? Haha. On side note, what Maggie said, hope you realized some of it was a reference on what she said on Season 3. I have to say it still hurts watching it, maybe it will stop hurting once we get Sanvers back.


	15. Never Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Maggie proposed in the last chapter but this won't be the wedding chapter. The next one might be but there is something interesting going to happen in this chapter that I'm so excited about.

Alex got to the DEO with springs in her steps. Yes, she might be a tiny bit late, but if it's up to her, she would have stayed at the house with Maggie for the rest of the day. She still couldn't believe Maggie surprised her with a proposal the first thing in the morning and now she couldn't stop playing with the engagement ring. She missed the feeling and she couldn't stop smiling so wide even though some of the DEO agents start giving her a confused look but they know better than to ask.

"Someone super chipper today." Kara said as she came by the lab.

"Oh, you know..." Alex smiled as she showed Kara her engagement ring.

"Wait, what? No way! Really?"

"Yeah, Maggie asked me this morning."

"Now I know why she asked me to help her with the candle-light dinner. I thought it was for an anniversary or something. But I'm so happy for you!" Kara said before she wrapped her sister in a hug.

"After everything, I can't believe I get a second chance at this and I won't screw it this time. I want to be with Maggie more than anything else. I can't... I won't lose her again."

"True love will always find a way to come back. And what you and Maggie have, as you said before, it's real and it's true love."

* * *

It's not like Maggie to come late for work, which surprised Parker but when she saw the look on Maggie face, he have an idea what happened.

"If you're this happy, that could only mean one thing. You asked her?" Parker asked as Maggie took a seat at her desk.

"She said yes." Maggie said with a smile.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. So when's the wedding date? I hope my invitation didn't get lost in a mail or something."

"Of course you're invited! But no, we haven't set it yet."

"Well don't forget to let me know in advance, I hate to miss it for some important work stuff or something." Parker said as he started working on his report he hadn't finished.

"Like I'm going to let you miss it... Actually there's something I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I know that Alex will ask J'onn to walk her down the aisle if Jeremiah can't be there so I was wondering if you want to be my best man? I mean I'm not planning on walking down the aisle but I will appreciate it if you will be there by my side?"

"Are you serious? Of course I will! It's an honour!" Parker said in excitement as his report completely forgotten.

"You do know you have to help us with wedding planning too?"

"Well, duh. It's the best part of it." Parker said as he let out a laugh.

"Wait until you see Alex and I fight over band or DJ."

"Oh, band all the way."

"Hmm. I think I pick the best man ever."

* * *

Both Alex and Maggie couldn't wait for their work to end so they could spend the rest of the day together, enjoying the moment of being fiancée again and most importantly being together again. After dinner, which they had takeouts, they are cuddling in front of TV watching a horror movie Alex had picked. They weren't exactly paying any attention to it, they mostly kissing and talking, so full in love.

"Have you thought about wedding date yet?" Maggie asked.

"To be fair, our original date for a summer wedding is still possible. Yes it might be a bit of a stretch to get everything done in less than 6 months, but it still possible."

"Why wait any longer? I think we have waited long enough. And I'm pretty sure we already figured out half of what we wanted."

"What about your plan of a big wedding?"

"I don't care if it's big or small. I just want you to be there. No one else really matter. We could elope right now if you want to. All I want is for you to be my wife."

"And I want to be your wife too." Alex said as she leaned in to give Maggie a kiss.

* * *

A week after Maggie proposed, Alex and Maggie decided to take a trip to Midvale so they can tell Eliza the good news. They have kept it a secret from Eliza and decided to surprise her with the news when they got there. Parker was kind enough to lend them his car in exchange for Alex letting him used her bike until they got back.

When they arrived, Eliza was already waiting by the front door with a big smile, clearly she figured out what's going on, not like they could actually hide the fact they wore their engagement rings on their ring fingers.

Before dinner was done, Alex and Maggie went on a little walk to Alex favourite little spot in Midvale. They spend there talking and enjoying each other company.

"Something smells good." Alex said once they got back from their little trip.

"Dinner is almost ready and if you don't mind, can you prepare the table?" Eliza asked before Alex then proceeds to prepare the table with a help from Maggie.

"Everything looks amazing, Eliza." Maggie said as she passed a bottle of wine to Alex.

"Maybe you should start learn how to cook, Alex." Eliza said almost making Alex choked on her foods.

"With my work hours? I don't think neither of us have the time to actually cook dinner."

"All those takeouts won't do you much good. And you never know when it will come in handy."

"Mom!" Alex said, clearly knew what her mother was implying and Eliza let out a small laugh at her daughter reaction.

"So, have you two decided the date yet?"

"We think it best if we just continue with the wedding date we planned before." Maggie answered.

"But it's less than 6 months away!"

"We know, it's a bit hard on finding a venue but Parker managed to book a great place. We haven't seen it yet but Maggie trusted his judgement, considering he is the best man."

"You both sure planned everything fast this time around."

"Parker has been a real help and we did already figured out half of the stuff already before I broke it off..." Alex said before Maggie reached a hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

"We already have appointments for our wedding dresses next week. Well, Alex is. I decided to wear suit instead. But with so little time we might have to hope for the best."

"Don't worry, we will find the perfect one but it doesn't really matter. What important is us."

* * *

The first time they are engaged, it wasn't easy with the after effect of Daxamite invasion but this time around either their engagement is better timing or they have grown as a couple, their engagement has been nothing but full of bliss. Parker also turned out to be such a big help dealing with wedding planning, fully embracing his role as best man.

"That is definitely the one." Parker said

"You think so?"

"Yes, Alex is going to be breathless watching you in that suit."

Maggie looked at the reflection of her in the mirror and Parker might be right, this is the one.

"It's either this one or we should check it again tomorrow because our lunch break is about to be over."

"You are right, give me a second and I'm taking this suit."

Maggie dressed back to her shirt in record time so it gave her some time to tell what she wanted with her suit for the wedding. Parker was being helpful as he hold Maggie jacket and her badge as she put on her gun as they walked out of the store in hurried.

"Here you go, my lady." Parker said as he curt when Maggie took the jacket and the badge from him.

"Such a gentleman." Maggie said as she let out a laugh at her partner antic. Her laugh was soon stopped when a voice she knew call her name from her back.

"Maggie?"

"Papa? Mom? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked as she shocked at seeing her parents.

"We came for our friend daughter wedding." Maggie father answered before Maggie phone start to ring.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." Maggie said as she saw Kara caller ID and walked a bit further than her parents so she could take it privately.

"Hi. I'm Adam Parker, Maggie's partner." Parker introduced himself as he shook Maggie's father hand.

"Your daughter is an amazing woman. You both must have raised her right." Parker said with a smile as he tried to have a small talk but instead Maggie's mom started speaking in Spanish and soon enough Maggie came back.

"I'm sorry we have to go but how long are you staying here and where are you staying?"

"Another few days, we stayed at the same hotel I was before."

"Maybe we could meet up for lunch or something? I'll call." Maggie said before she pulled Parker with him to where they park their car.

"What's going on?" Parker said as he could see Maggie getting anxious.

"It was Kara. She was calling to tell me that Alex inhaled too many smokes during DEO raid."

"Is Alex alright?"

"Yeah, she's alright but I won't stop worrying until I see her myself. But that wasn't the only reason she called, DEO need our help." Maggie said as she unlock the car and get in the driver seat.

"Soo... I think your parents like me." Parker said as Maggie drive to the DEO.

"Yeah?"

"My Spanish might be rusty but your mom thinks we are dating but your father said no and I'm pretty sure Alex name was mentioned." Parker said as Maggie let out a heavy sigh.

"Did your parents didn't know about Alex? Or about who you are?"

"Of course they know, they just didn't approve."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The rest of the car ride, Maggie fills in Parker with her parents' situation.

* * *

Two days later, during work, Maggie got a called from Alex saying there is some sort of problem with the caterer. Parker, being as amazing as always told Maggie to sort that out while he covered for her. He just got back from interrogating one of the suspects from their case when he saw Maggie's mother waiting by his and Maggie desks.

"Mrs. Sawyer! If you're looking for Maggie, she's out with her fiancée dealing with wedding stuff."

"No, I'm not here for Maggie. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? There's a nice little cafe a few blocks from here. I can't go long but I can give you about half an hour?"

"I'll make it quick."

When they got out, Maggie's father was waiting outside, an unreadable expression on his face. They picked a nice little secluded booth and after ordering their drinks, Maggie's mother don't waste any time hiding why she wanted to talk to him. Apparently she wanted him to change her daughter mind. Parker just listened without saying any other words as both of she start explaining and telling him about Maggie's childhood. After a while he has enough.

"Listen, Maggie is an amazing woman and a great Detective. I'm lucky to know her and to have her as my partner and as a friend. You should be proud of her. Just because you don't approve who she dated, or the fact she like girls, it should never take away the pride you have for your daughter who have a great job and she's happy, happy with Alex who supported her and understand her line of work."

"You're not a parent so you can't possibly understand!" Maggie's mother snapped.

"Yeah, I'm not but I know what it feels like not to have parents. My parents died when I was a kid. I will do anything to argue with them right now. Every kid wants their parents' approval no matter how old they are. They always want their blessing, their love and their support. I always wonder how my parents will react when I bring a girl home or if they approved of who I married. Of course no matter what they say I'm still going to marry whoever I want but I still want them to be happy or respectful of my choice. Imagined if Maggie died a long time ago, you would have done anything to have her back, and you literally will approved whatever she want as long as she's alive. News flash, she's alive and she's happy but you disowned her just because of who she loves. She could be a drug addict or a criminal but instead she became a cop because of you, Mr. Sawyer and she's a damn good cop. And Alex? She's an amazing person who makes your daughter happy, who treat her right and I think that's the most important thing. You're not too late yet; don't regret it when it's a little too late. She is still waiting for her parents but she won't break if they don't come back either. It's up to you Mr and Mrs Sawyer."

Both of them went speechless with what Parker just said and he didn't waste any time excusing himself and letting them think what he just said.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were just lazily cuddling on the couch with Gertrude from time to time trying to get their attention and where the doorbell ring, the last thing Maggie expected to find outside was her parents. She did spend one uncomfortable lunch with her parents but that just about it and she certainly didn't expect them to show up outside her house.

After a good several minutes of uncomfortable silence and awkward talks, Alex suggested they went for a dinner. At first Maggie thought it would be a bad idea but Alex convinced her that it's the right thing to do. It didn't go any better either at the restaurant and after they ordered their foods, they are back to where they were at the house but soon enough Maggie's father finally found his words.

"We met your partner, Parker yesterday and we had a talk... He... What he said, it reminded us of something."

"I didn't want to listen it at first but what he said, he's right." Maggie's mother added.

"We are sorry for the way we are treating you and we want our daughter back because we still loves her very much..."

"Papa..."

"No, no, listen. I don't know if we will ever fully accept who you really are but we will try to respect it."

"That is all I ever wanted." Maggie said, barely can hold the tears.

* * *

The first thing Maggie did when she saw Parker the next day was to hug him tightly. She has no idea what Parker said to her parents but whatever he said, she's thankful.

"Whoa, there. What did I do?" Parker said, surprised at Maggie reaction.

"You knew exactly what you did. My parents dropped by last night. We went for dinner and they even tried to get to know Alex. When Alex invited them to stay the night, they did. My mom even made us breakfast, I've miss her breakfast. So thank you."

"Hey, no problems. I just said what needed to be said."

"I've given up hope to fix things up with my parents because I know that what they wanted from me, I couldn't give it. It's a long way until everything will be alright again but I'm happy that they at least respect my decision and try to get to know Alex."

"You deserves to be happy, Maggie." Parker said before he wrapped her in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys didn't expect this story will go this way. I honestly want Maggie parents to fix things up with her or at the very least they came into their senses and realized what they need to do is to respect Maggie decision. And I think Maggie father felt some sort of remorse at the end of episode 3 so here I am trying to do something about it because after all Maggie deserves better. And we might explore it a bit better the next time around. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and get following me on twitter @s4nv3r5 for regular updates on the story.


	16. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to burst your bubble but this won't be the wedding chapter but I promise it's going to be a good chapter nevertheless for our lovely couple.

Today was supposed to be the day Alex and Maggie check their wedding venue and plan how they want it to be set up. But a sudden emergency almost made Alex missed it and thankfully Kara was there to save the day and her little sister practically shoved her out of the DEO door saying she could take care of the emergency with Agent Vazquez instead. 

Alex knew she was running a few minutes late and she expected Maggie to already waiting for her but instead she saw Parker waiting and chatting with a worker. 

"Parker? What are you doing here? Where's Maggie." Alex asked. 

"Hey there, Alex. Maggie tried to call you but you didn't pick up. She got dragged by our Captain and unfortunately she couldn't get away so she told me to come instead. But she will try to be here as soon as she can." 

"But today was supposed to be her day off."

"I know. I have no idea what the Captain have to say that is so important. Maggie was not happy about it; trust me, she want to be here. I even tried to cover for her but the Captain is having none of it." 

"That's it. I'm telling J'onn to have both of you in the DEO." Alex said as Parker let out a laugh. 

"You're just mad, Alex. I'm sure Maggie will be here soon. In the meantime why don't we take a look around?" 

Parker eventually managed to calm Alex down as they take a look around the wedding venue Parker so expertly managed to book for them. It even has a lovely garden next to the building where they can have a reception. 

"This place is amazing. How did you even manage to get a reservation? I'm pretty sure this place as lovely as this will be book solid for a year and a half." Alex asked as she walked around the garden. 

"One of my CI wife worked here, there was an opening when I asked around and I told her to book it for you guys. I know you both will love it." 

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" 

"What? This is my way of helping them. You do know they get commission out of this, right?" 

"You're such a great friend, you know. I'm glad that Maggie has you." 

"Oh, I try." Parker said before he saw Maggie sneak up behind Alex and giving him a signal for him to keep quite. 

"And look who we have here." Parker added as Maggie pressed up against Alex back. 

"Maggie!" Alex said as she slowly turned around so she could kiss her. 

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't get here sooner." 

"It's alright. Your Captain is the one I'm mad at." 

"How did you get away?" Parker asked. 

"I tried to reason with him, but he forced my hand. I had to text Kara and asked for Supergirl helped." 

"I imagined it pissed him off." 

"Oh he is but I couldn't care less. There is no way I'm missing this appointment. It's our wedding, Alex." 

"Well now that you're here, I guess I should go now." Parker said.

"Nonsense. You're Maggie best man, might as well help us out. We tend to fight over wedding planning anyway so we might need a decider." 

"What did I do to draw the short straw?" 

* * *

The wedding is less than two months away and everything seem to already set up and all that left is the wedding day. But neither Alex nor Maggie is getting restless as they know at any point it could turn downhill, not that either of them want that to happen but they are ready for it anyway. 

"Hey, Maggie. Do you have any plan next Tuesday?" Parker asked as he stopped making his report. 

"Hmm... It's our day off, right? I don't think so because Alex said she couldn't get the same day off next week. Something about she have to oversee DEO agents' monthly exam. Why?" 

"Why? Oh, I tell you why. We are going to your bachelorette party, of course!" 

"What? No, absolutely not." 

"Why not?" 

"One, we're going to get a hangover at work the next day and two, I don't need a bachelorette party to celebrate my last few months as a single woman. I might not married Alex yet, but I might as well are." 

"First of all, the best way to get to work is by getting a hangover! And it's not like you won't have a special someone to nurse your hangover, anyway, not like me. Second, it's not about celebrating your last few months as single woman, it's about having fun. Come on, now. I already have everything planned, I even told Alex about it. You have nothing to worry about. You can even say it just a night out with the two of us. I mean pretty soon my partner is getting married! I don't know about you, but it's a pretty big deal. Now I have to have your back more than ever because I sure as hell won't be the one to tell Alex the bad news if anything happens to you." 

"Ugh, fine. But I better not regret it, Parker." 

"You're the best!" 

* * *

There's not much crime scene that usually baffled both Maggie and Parker at the same time, that's what made them one of the best partners in NCPD but this time around, what they saw, they couldn't properly explain. They expect there's some sort of aliens involvement or maybe it won't even have anything to do about it. What they really needs right now is some reinforcement that their Captain refused to give them and that forced their hands to call for a favour from Alex. 

"You know, this will all go smoothly if a certain someone didn't piss off our Captain." Parker said as he and Maggie wait for Alex arrival in their squad car. 

"You know that I didn't have a choice. There's no way I'm going to miss that appointment. It's my wedding." 

"I know that... You know Alex told me she wanted to tell J'onn to have us as DEO agents." 

"Yeah, Alex did mention it once or twice... Is that what you want? I mean we are partners and it's should be both of our decision." 

"I don't know... When I was at Metropolis, I did get an offer from the FBI. I don't know if it would have made a different but they are willing to give me an excellence medical coverage for my wife but I knew that it means I will spend less time with her and that's the last thing I wanted. But now? I honestly have no idea. I quite like being a cop." 

"I know what you mean. Being a cop, sometimes there's stupid case and we see people did stupidest thing but if we join the DEO, it's all going to be serious case. Life and death situations. And honestly I'm not sure how I'm feeling working with Alex as a DEO agent. She is DEO assistant director and I don't want her to give me any special treatment or other agents think she gives me special treatment either." 

"All that aside, will you join the DEO?" 

"Right now? I'm quite happy being a cop." 

"Even when we have a douche of a Captain?" 

"He'll calm down." Maggie said as Alex arrived on her bike. 

"Someone call for a cavalry?" Alex asked as she approached both Maggie and Parker who just gotten out of the squad car. 

"So we got a call of a "dead" body. When we arrived the so call "dead" body was nowhere to be seen and the cops who were at the scene was knocked unconscious without any sign of a drug or hit at all. They just seem to fall asleep." Maggie started to explain. 

"We then heard a scream a few blocks away, which is where we are right now, and rushed here. We weren't expecting what we saw." Parker said as he opened the back door of the squad car so Alex could see what he's talking about. 

"He's... Umm. I know that aliens exist but werewolf? It's a myth! A folklore!" 

"I know. He's not exactly a werewolf, he swore he was turned and the cops who found him, swear he was a guy." Maggie said. 

"To be fair a werewolf can shift..." Parker added. 

"Where are the cops anyway?" Alex asked. 

"We asked them to go to a hospital to check for any concussion. The reports we're getting were they are fine."

"Okay, okay. I think I know what's going on here. About a few years back, DEO raid found some sort of crystal from a planet that I couldn't remember the name from the top of my head. It some sort of crystal ball for aliens from there. It could change anyone to just about anything and anyone from there could do that too if they are "chosen". And what interesting is that the effect of it could knock anyone in close proximity unconscious." 

"So you couldn't remember the name of the planet but you remember all of that from the top of your head?" Maggie said. 

"What can you say, I'm a nerd." 

"Wait, wait. I think I know what you're talking about. There was a similar case back in Metropolis too; I think that planet was called Alara." Parker chimed in. 

"Yes, yes. That's it!" 

"He must have some Alarian blood in him because from what I understand, their blood can make them shapeshift too. And there's only one way to know..." 

"LEMON!" Alex and Parker both said it at the same much to Maggie amusement.

"What did I do to deserve two big nerds in my life?" Maggie said as Alex and Parker getting excited. 

"That's why you love us." Alex answered as Parker nodded his agreement.  Much to Maggie annoyance, she agreed too. Because let's be honest, she love seeing Alex being such a total nerd and she love Parker as her partner and she won't trade him for anything considering he has done so much for her and Alex. 

"We have to get him back to my lab." Alex said. 

"Before we do that. Someone care to explain this to me?" Maggie said. 

"It's kinda funny but the Alarian is very "allergic" to lemon. If they eat it, it will literally make them combust." Parker explained. 

"How did he still even alive if he's "allergic" to lemon?"     

"Well clearly he must have an idea he have an Alarian blood." Alex said as she looked at the man who refused to look her in the eyes.

"Or someone warned him about it and he didn't dare questioning it." Parker added. 

"That could be true too but we still need him back in the lab if we want to change him back." Alex said. 

They spent the next 5 hours in the DEO lab finding a way to turn the man back to normal and also a way for him to stop doing so before letting one of the DEO agents sending him back to his house. When Alex and Parker worked together to find the cure, Maggie was getting bored seeing both of them nerding out and went to wonder around the DEO after giving her Captain a light version of what's going on and telling him and outright lie that the guy took some sort of drug. 

"Well I'm glad someone having some bonding moments." Maggie said after she saw Alex and Parker nerding out about something when she got back to the lab. 

"I didn't know that Parker is such a nerd too. You sure know how to pick them." Alex said. 

"Should I be worry?"

"Come on now, Maggie. You know I wouldn't take Alex away from you." Parker said as Alex approached Maggie and give her a kiss to reassure her. 

"You have nothing to worry about. You're the one for me." Alex said as she gives Maggie another kiss. 

"Okay, there's no need to be all mushy in front of me." Parker joked. 

"I thought you used to that already." Maggie said before Parker wrapped them in a hug. 

"Yup but that doesn't mean I can't mess with either of you. You're my friends, I'm happy to see you both happy." 

"Okay now you're getting mushy." Maggie said before they all burst into a laugh. 

* * *

Maggie was just about finish ready up for her so called "bachelorette" party with Parker when Alex came home to Gertrude barking happily at seeing her. 

"You're home early." Maggie said before she pulled Alex for a kiss. 

"I managed to finish my work early." 

"Oh I wish I could spend the rest of the night with you... I could call Parker and cancel." 

"No! You're just making excuses. Go on, have fun." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Parker already told me about it, you have nothing to worry about. Kara already planned one for me next weekend although I dreaded the idea of what she might do." 

"It couldn't be worse than whatever Parker plan..." 

"You do know my sister right?" 

"I know that you and Parker are already buddy buddy, but I still know him better. Trust me when I say he can be so much worse than Kara." 

"You won't know until you go." 

"Do I have too? I much rather spend the night with you." 

"Yes! We make it up, later." Alex said before she kissed Maggie before she hesitantly leaves the house after Parker arrived with his car. 

The night went by fast and much to Maggie surprised, she had so much fun. Parker knew him so well they went out playing pool before going to a shooting range and they have a little competition going on before hitting the bar. Parker who used the excused he's the one driving from drinking too much, managed to convince Maggie to get herself to drink for two instead. Eventually before it's getting too late, Parker dropped Maggie off and when she opened the door, Alex was waiting for her. 

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? I told you not to wait up for me." 

"Because I'm the final piece of the party Parker planned for you." Alex said as she pulled Maggie for a kiss before leading her to their bedroom. 

"Remind me to thank him tomorrow." 

"What I want to remind you right now is me." Alex said before she pushed Maggie into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Parker being such a sweetheart. I want to have him dragged Maggie into some sort of trouble during the bachelorette party but I think he can save that up for later. Haha. I hope those little Alex and Parker bonding moments were good. I like to think that they have such a good relationship regardless and Alex mostly thankful that Maggie has someone like Parker watching her back. Anyway I think next chapter is going to be the wedding chapter but no promises.


	17. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The wedding chapter! I hope I did it justice.

It's getting closer to the wedding date, Alex and Maggie are putting on the final touches. As they do it, they are also dog sitting Corby because Parker and Kara went somewhere with what they said as best man and maid of honour jobs. Since both Corby and Gertrude are here, they decided to pick which one will stay with the other one during the wedding ceremony because they want both of them to have a role in it. In the end Alex decided they should let the dogs choose because they are going nowhere with it. 

"Oh the betrayal, Corby. You always pick Alex instead of me and I know you longer than she did!" Maggie said furiously as Corby went to Alex and Gertrude lazily went to Maggie since she's in no mood to fight with Corby over Alex attention. 

"Come on now, Maggie. You can't keep being jealous of him." Alex said as she gave Corby a hug. 

"Yes, I will if he always gaining your attention. I'm sure soon enough Gertrude will love you more too." Maggie said pretending to pout before Gertrude who seems to know what Maggie said decided to give her version of a kiss. 

As if he knew what's going on, Corby starts running to Maggie, fighting with Gertrude for her attention. 

"See, now you have your hands full." 

"Oh fine, Corby can walk you down the aisle. Gertrude be a good girl and stay by my side, okay?" Maggie asked before Gertrude let out a bark. 

"So what's with Kara and Parker? They have been spending time together a lot lately." Alex asked. 

"Maybe just dealing with wedding stuff or perhaps they plan something which we should definitely be worry about." 

"Don't you think something going on with them?" 

"If it does, it does. And I think Parker will be good for her."

"Of course you say that, he's your partner. I can't help but feeling protective over Kara. She might be Supergirl but she is still my little sister." 

"I know and she's about to be my sister too. And Parker well he's a good guy and I'm not saying that because he's my partner and also because I think of him as a brother, but he really is. Always look at everything positively despite his past." 

"That sound like Miss Sunshine met Mr Positivity, seem like a match made in heaven." 

"They might just be friends. And if I'm not mistaken last month he went on a date with one of the NCPD K-9 handler. I don't know if he's still seeing her or not." 

"You sure she's not dating him for Corby?" 

"Hah. That's definitely a possibility."

"It just I don't want Kara to get hurt. She can fall easily and if they are friends, that's amazing but I hope both of them in the same boat, that's all." Alex said before Maggie pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

* * *

After spending almost a full day dealing with wedding stuff for Alex and Maggie among other things too, Parker is driving Kara back to her apartment before picking up Corby at Alex and Maggie place and calls it a day.

"Everything is set, right?" Parker asked. 

"Yup. Including the surprises we plan for them. I cannot wait to see their reaction!"

"I just hope neither of them going to kill us once they found out." 

"Have a little faith, Parker. So... Are you going to bring in a plus one?" 

"Umm. No, not really. Why?" 

"You sure? I thought that date you went turned out alright." 

"That doesn't mean we are getting serious. We went on one date and that's all. After that work got in the way and also I was busy helping Maggie with the wedding. What about you?" 

"Nope. No plus one. But I did invite my friends from other Earth. Barry and Iris said they are definitely coming but Oliver and Felicity weren't sure yet. I also invited Sara, she might come without the rest of the legends though." 

"Wait, wait. Sara? As in Sara Lance?" 

"...Yes?" 

"Are you sure it's a good idea? Considering how it went the last time she was here?" 

"I'm pretty sure they already talked about it and not to mention Sara already have her eye on a certain Agent. And no, it's not Alex or anyone in the DEO for that matter." 

"How did you even know?" 

"Gideon told me..." 

"Alright then. But don't come running for me when Alex and Maggie are gunning for you." 

"Unless they used kryptonite, I'm good, thanks." Kara said as Parker let out a laugh. 

* * *

It's the night before their wedding day and Maggie is busy packing her stuff to be brought over at Parker's house since she's staying there for the night. They might say it's a ridiculous superstition but it doesn't stop them from doing it either. When Parker got there, Maggie weren't expecting him to drag both her and Alex to his car saying the gang plan on a surprise. Parker drove them to the alien dive bar that has became their go to place to hang out and when they went inside, they have the bar to themselves, surrounded with their friends. 

"Let's call this your bachelorette party 2.0. I promise we won't stay up late and we'll keep the drinking to the minimum. No one wants to get a hangover tomorrow." Parker said before he proceeds to get them drinks. 

"I know that both of you already have your bachelorette party but Parker and I thought it will be nice to throw another one with all of us since we're all friends." Kara said. 

The rest of the night went on with James and Lena team up to beat Alex and Maggie in a game of pool which they failed miserably before Winn starts on a slideshow of Alex and Maggie love journey which brought tears to the lovely couple and made Winn promised to play it at their wedding. Sam was there for a few hours before she went home and J'onn was more than happy to let them have all the fun. 

"So this is it." Maggie started saying her goodbye at Alex after Parker said it's time for them to head home. 

"See you tomorrow?" 

"See you tomorrow." Maggie said before she pulled Alex for a kiss. 

* * *

After so many setbacks, broken engagement, arguing, second guessing, they are finally here, the day of their wedding. After Alex called it off before, neither of them dare to hope they will be here today, at their wedding. But when you're soul mate, it will find a way and that's exactly what happened. It might break their hearts, causing them pains before they got here, but looking back, it was all worth it. 

Maggie looks beautiful in her navy blue suit that she picked out. When Alex walked down the aisle in her long white fluffy dress, it took Maggie breath away. They were lead by Corby in his cute grey vest while Gertrude who they couldn't find a dress, not like she even want to wear one, wore a bandana engraved with "my humans are getting married".  As Alex approached the altar they set up out in the garden, Maggie walked a few feet so she could take Alex hands and lead her on it. 

"You look beautiful." Maggie said. 

"You look beautiful yourself." Alex said as she couldn't stop smiling and getting her breath taken at how beautiful Maggie looked in her suit. 

"We are gathers here today to witness the joining of Alexandra Danvers and Margaret Sawyer." The preacher continued but Alex and Maggie already lose their self in each other eyes, forgetting the nervousness and being replaced by anticipation. 

"Who have the rings?" The preacher asked. 

"I do." Parker said before he took out a box containing both of their wedding rings. Maggie then reached out for the ring intended for Alex. 

"Alex, the first time around, when you confessed your love, it's not that I didn't want you, I want you but I don't want to lose our friendship because you're the only friends I have. But when I realized I could lose it all, I knew that it shouldn't stop me. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait for what future holds but as long as we are together, I'm not afraid. I want to face it all with you." 

Alex barely can contain her tears hearing Maggie vow before she put the ring on hers. Parker then gave her the ring. 

"Before I met you, I find it hard to let people in. I was always on my own but after I met you, you taught me that it's okay to let people in, to share the burden of the world with them. I've never been more happier than when I'm with you. I want to experience everything with you by my side." Alex said her vow as she could see Maggie is fighting back the tears.

"Do both of you, Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer, take each other as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The preacher asked as Alex and Maggie are facing each other and join hands.

"I do." Alex and Maggie said it in unison.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounced you wife and wife. You may kiss." 

Alex and Maggie didn't have to be told twice, in fact they have been wanting to do that the second they saw each other in their wedding clothes. Both lean forward for their first kiss as a married couple and only break apart to take a breath. 

* * *

They then went to the hall next to the garden for the wedding reception where they have their first dance as married couple before they went around greeting and thanking the guests. Almost everyone they invited is there and unfortunately neither Maggie's parents are there. Maggie said it might be the best since they are still trying to accept it and she's just happy that they are trying. They were finally finished talking to an excited Eliza Danvers when two women approached them. 

"Sara!" Alex greeted as she saw who one of them was.

 "Hey, Alex. Congratulations on the wedding. I'm glad it worked out." Sara said before she went ahead and gives Alex a hug. "Maggie..."

"Sara..." 

"Umm... So who do you have here?" Alex asked trying to break the tension between Maggie and Sara. 

"Oh, this is Ava Sharpe. Ava, this is Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer." 

"Hey. Congratulations on the wedding. You two are such a lovely couple." Ava said after they exchanged handshakes. 

"Thank you." Maggie said. 

"I didn't expect you to bring a plus one." 

"We I didn't expect you're getting married to Maggie, either. Life is full of unexpected." 

"Touché."

"Seriously though, I really am glad it worked out between the two of you." 

"It took some work but I'm glad too." Alex said as she turned to look at Maggie, full of happiness having this woman she loves with her whole heart by her side. 

After some catching up, Parker finally interrupted their conversation so they can proceed to the next thing on the schedule. The first person who decided to do the first toast is no other than Parker who said if he didn't do it first, he will chicken out.

"When I first met Maggie, I never thought our partnership will grow so far. I never imagined that I can call her a friend. The first time I met Maggie and Alex, I could see their love shines through everything else. A love that always find a way to be together. I've also never met a pair of people so devoted to each other, enough to overcome any obstacles. Maggie, I hope you know how lucky you are and Alex, you're lucky to have someone as amazing as Maggie to call your wife. I know I never said this before, but Alex, please take care of Maggie. She's not just my partner and friend anymore, she's practically my sister too... You know what I don't care what people says, you're my sister, Maggie Sawyer. You take care of her, Alex Danvers and I promise you I'll take care of her when she's with me." 

"Adam... I appreciate that. In my heart you're already a brother to me." Maggie said as she's being overwhelmed by Parker speech. 

After Parker speech, one by one their guest, mostly their close friends, start having toast for Alex and Maggie and it ends with Kara who decided to go last. 

"I just want to say that I've never seen my sister so happy when she's with Maggie and I'm happy that I finally can call Maggie my sister too." Kara said with a smile before she continued. "I also have a surprise for both of you, well actually we all do. Adam, come here." 

"So... We both know that neither of you plan on a honeymoon yet so we decided to help you out with that." Parker began. "You two are going honeymoon to Italy for two weeks!" Parker said to a squeal from Kara and a delight looks from both Alex and Maggie. 

"You shouldn't have." Alex finally said. 

"It's a gift. Just take it. We won't take no for an answer." 

"Thank you. Both of you." Maggie said. 

* * *

Alex and Maggie have been in their honeymoon for a week now. They are definitely enjoying their honeymoon and couldn't be more thankful for Kara and Parker who went out of their way to set this up. Knowing full well both of them will hold off their honeymoon until they could find a perfect time, whatever that means. 

Meanwhile Kara and Parker went out on a dinner date after Parker needed to do some scouting for his new case and Kara was more than happy to oblige after Parker promised her there will be potstickers.

"Well that was for absolutely nothing." Parker said as their walked home from the restaurant. 

"What do you mean? I got to eat potstickers!" 

"I'm pretty sure you run them dry. Alex and Maggie did warn me but nooo I refused to listen." Parker said as Kara jokingly punched him in the arm and he dramatically let out a cry of pain before they both burst into a laughter. 

"Hey, thanks for tonight. It was the best date I've ever had." 

"Don't worry about it. Even though it turned out nothing, I really have fun." Parker said as both him and Kara saw a man in front of them pick pocket a women waiting for a taxi. "You got to be kidding me. All yours Supergirl. I'll be here to handcuff him." 

"You just want me to do all the heavy lifting. Such a gentleman." 

"You say that but I'm the one with the paperwork." Parker said as Kara went down a corner in the alley so she could change to her Supergirl outfit. 

They next day at the DEO, as Kara waiting for Winn to find the exact location the alien that ran from the prison, she decided to Skype with Alex and Maggie and check how things are. Without sparing any details she told them everything that happened the night before. 

"Wait, wait. They were actually filming a movie?" Maggie asked. 

"...Yeah." 

"I mean having Supergirl in the film can't be that bad especially for free." Alex chimed in. 

"Remember when Maggie mentioned how I was rough with the bad guys?" 

"You didn't!" 

"Yes, yes I did. Their personal guards got involved too and that's when Parker went in to help." 

"I can't imagine it was fun explaining that to our Captain." 

"Nope, not at all... I've been reprimand, desk duty until you're back." Parker who just arrived at the DEO and heard most of their conversation, finally decided to chime in. 

"That just..." Maggie couldn't even finish her sentence as she burst out into laughter with Alex. 

"Sure. Laugh it out." Parker said pretending to pout. 

"Only you two can get into trouble trying to catch a pick pocket." Alex said. 

"Hey, in our defence, the stakeout was so boring. We needed some actions." Kara said now she's the one who is pouting. 

"Police works aren't as glamorous as you think, Kara. And Parker you should have known better." 

"Like Kara said, we needed some actions." 

"I swear, sometimes I wonder why you're my partner and I'm actually getting along well with you."

"You mean it wasn't for my good look and charm?"

"Okay, enough about this. How's the honeymoon?" Kara asked. 

"It has been amazing. Thank you again for planning this." Alex answered. 

"Don't worry about it. Have fun." Parker said. 

"We sure will." Maggie said before she kissed Alex cheek and cut off the connection. 

"Soo... Any ideas when Winn will find out where the alien been hiding?" Parker asked. 

"No, not really. Why?" 

"It just that I sort of promised someone we will go on a date tonight?" 

"That K-9 handler?" Kara asked raising her eyebrows. 

"Yeah. Thought we try a second date and see how it goes now that work has settled down and I'm not busy being a best man."

"You go on a date and I'll handle this." 

"No. Absolutely not. I promised your sister I'll take care of you when she's gone. I'm not about to break that promise." 

"How about this, I promise I will call you if Winn find something. But for now, go to your date." 

"You promise?" Parker asked as Kara nodded. "One more thing. Kara, I know we have been spending a lot of time together. It's not going to be awkward if I go one a date?" 

"Why would it be?" 

"I mean you don't have a feeling for me, right? I know that Alex and Maggie have been teasing and I want you to tell me the truth."

"No, no. I see you as a friend and I know we are in the same page." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. You will know if I'm lying." 

"Good to hear that. But if I'm being honest I don't think of you as a friend, more as a little sister." 

"Considering you and Maggie are practically brother and sister now, you are technically my brother in law." 

"Good point." 

"Say hi to Emma for me." Kara said as she waved Parker goodbye. 

* * *

Alex and Maggie are lazily lying on the bed after watching the sunset earlier. Tonight is their last night in Italy before they are going home tomorrow evening. They have such a great time being together in their honeymoon that it felt so heavy for them to leave. 

"Tonight is the last night. I'm going to miss all of this." Alex said breaking the silence. 

"No matter how busy our work can get, promise we will always find time for each other." Maggie said as she turned to look at Alex in the eyes. 

"I promised. I'm never going to get tired of this. Being with you and calling you my wife. You make me happy, Maggie." Alex said before she leaned in and kissed Maggie. 

"You're never getting tired of me?" 

"Never." 

"Even if you have to make me dried double toasted beagle every morning?"

"One, it's never going to stop being gross and two, yes, definitely." 

"What about vegan ice-cream?" 

"Don't push me." 

"I love you." 

"You too, forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I'm sorry for any mistakes and any rough around the edges because I'm so lazy to double or triple check it. This is when I wish I have a co-writer or someone to proof read it. Well if you're interested let me know.


	18. Hopeful Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are going to have Maggie's aunt coming over because to be honest I completely forget to include her in the wedding chapter but I think having her in this chapter is better suit. Why? Because everything that's going to happen in this chapter will set up the next chapter where Sanvers going to make another big decision. I think you guys might have an idea what it is and I'm actually so excited about it.

The first thing Alex and Maggie did after touching down in National City is for them to go grab a breakfast. The next order of business is going to Parker's house so they could pick up Gertrude who has been living with Parker and Corby during their honeymoon. Knowing full well that Parker has his day off, Maggie confidently knocked his front door but she wasn't expected someone else to open it. 

"Hi there, Detective Sawyer. I see that you're back from your honeymoon and congratulations on the wedding by the way." 

"Uh. Hi there, Officer Hayes." Maggie said as she was surprised to see her. 

"Emma, who's at the door?" Parker shouted from behind before Corby let out a bark and ran from the kitchen to come and greet Alex and Maggie. "Corby? What are you doing?" Parker yelled before he finally found his answer as he saw Corby being hugged by Alex. 

"I see someone is missing us. Where's Gertrude?" Maggie asked. 

"She's in the kitchen getting her breakfast and clearly Corby is more excited about you two than his breakfast." Parker said before he started heading in to grab Gertrude. 

"Thank you for taking care of her." Alex said after Parker came back with Gertrude. 

"No problem. Corby loves the company." 

"So... You and Officer Hayes..." Maggie asked after Emma went inside the house to give them some privacy. 

"Yes, she's spent the night here. No need to tease me about it." 

"I'm your partner, it's my job. But I'm happy for you." 

"Thanks. I see you at work tomorrow? I'm sure you and Alex will want to take this last day to spend as much time together before work got in the way."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Parker." 

* * *

It has been a blissful month for Alex and Maggie ever since they got back from their honeymoon. They are still very much in love and even found themselves falling deeper in love with each other every single day. Work also has been nice for both of them with no aliens running around making life harder for them and Maggie and Parker have spend more time doing robbery case instead of aliens or homicide because that's how calm everything is. Kara even started complaining for her lack of work as Supergirl other than helping fire fighters putting the occasional fire out. 

Back in the NCPD Science division, Maggie and Parker started arguing over if they should follow a tip from an unreliable source over a sighting of one of the most wanted NCPD criminal. 

"Worst case scenario, it's a trap. Best case? It turns out nothing." Parker argued. 

"We could just use that wasted time to do something else like checking out where he usually hang out. Someone bound to tell us where he is or perhaps if we are lucky enough we found him in one of those joint." 

"Aren't other detectives are already doing that?" 

"They are not us." 

"Good point. But if we didn't find anything we go check that tip?" 

"Deal." Maggie said as a police officer arrived at their desk. 

"Detective Sawyer, there's a woman looking for you at the front desk. She said she's your aunt?" 

"My aunt? Wait, what day is today? I can't believe I completely forgot!" Maggie said as she rushed to the front desk with Parker following close behind. 

"Aunt Sofia! Why didn't you call? I could just pick you up at the airport." Maggie said as she gave her aunt a hug. 

"I don't want to trouble you. And I wanted to take a look at where you're working." 

"It just a police station, aunty." 

"So who is this good looking guy? Is he's the one you married?" 

"You know it's not. This is my partner, Adam Parker. Parker, this is my aunt Sofia."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So where's your wife? I'm sorry that I had to miss the wedding." 

"It's alright. Alex is at work. You'll be staying at our house, right?" 

"Yes, if you don't mind." 

* * *

When Maggie got home from work, her aunt was already cooking something in the kitchen by the smell of it. Knowing Alex hasn't gotten back from work yet, she sent her a quick text which she replied by saying she got caught up in something and will be there soon. About an hour later, Alex returned home and after a quick catching up with Maggie's aunt, she went for a shower before they sat down for dinner. 

"It's nice to finally meet you. Maggie always talked about you."

"I hope it was good things." 

"Of course I did." 

"So how did you two met? Maggie talked a bit about you so now I want to know all about the woman who captured my niece heart. It certainly wasn't an easy task, I presumed?" 

"It was worth it." Alex said as she turned to look at Maggie with a smile on her face. 

They carry on talking about when they first met and when they realized they fall for each other all throughout dinner. 

"I'm sure the wedding was amazing. I really am sorry I couldn't come. It was a late emergency at work." Aunt Sofia said as they are getting comfortable in the living room with the TV on for a cooking show. 

"It was. And don't worry about it, I completely understand. You were there in spirit and I really appreciate the video call the morning of the wedding, it really helped with my nerves." Maggie said.

"We could take a look at the pictures and the videos." Alex suggested but as she was about to get up, there was an interruption on the TV. 

"Sorry for interrupting your favourite show but we are live in National City Park where a villain who called herself Purity was causing some havocs down here. The situation was under control with Supergirl interference but what does this means? She was saying something about world killers and Reign. Should we be worry? We are still recovering from what Reign did but what would happen if she resurfaced and work with Purity? Could Supergirl stop both of them?" 

Both Alex and Maggie looked at each other with a knowing long a few seconds before Alex phone starts to ring. 

"Danvers. Yes, I'll be there." 

"You have to go to work?" Maggie asked even though she knew it was the DEO who was calling her wife. 

"I have to." 

"Be careful." Maggie said as she pulled Alex for a kiss before Alex said goodbye to Aunt Sofia.

After Alex left, Maggie send a quick text to Parker making sure he's keeping a close eye on the situation before she showed her aunt the wedding pictures and watching the wedding video. But her heart weren't in it as she's worried about Alex which her aunt came to a realization eventually.

"Stop worrying. She will be fine." 

"You don't know her job as well as I does." 

"Then you should know that she was trained for it. You have to trust her." 

"I do..." Maggie said before she was interrupted by a phone call and it's the DEO number. Her face went pale almost immediately after she answered the call before she rushed to the DEO leaving her aunt at the house with no explain other than Alex got hurt. 

Maggie didn't know how but she didn't complained when she saw Parker waiting at her front door, out of breath, probably running from his house to hers and offered to drive her to the DEO. Because frankly she's a mess right now and she didn't even trust herself to drive right now. When she arrived, she went straight to the med bay in a record time and saw Alex being check by Dr. Hamilton with Kara and J'onn watching worriedly behind the doctor. 

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Just a few bruised ribs." Alex said after she saw Maggie rushing towards her. 

"I hate to admit it, but Agent Danvers is right. Just a few broken ribs and she will be fine. But no heavy lifting and you're off duty for at least a week. No argument here." Dr. Hamilton said firmly after seeing a protest look from Alex. 

"You heard the doctor, Alex. I'm sure Maggie is more than happy to take you home." J'onn said. 

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Whatever Purity did, it got Sam to become Reign again. She was in the DEO after we got an alert of possible malfunction to her chip that control Reign, that was why Alex was called. When Sam lost her control, Alex was the only field agent in lab and of course Alex put up a fight and Sam... I mean Reign beat her up before she ran out of the DEO." Kara explained. 

It took about an hour before Dr. Hamilton fully released Alex to Maggie's care. When they got out of the med bay, Kara and Parker were waiting for them while chatting among themselves, probably about Reign and Purity. 

"You're good to go, Alex?" Parker asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine or I'll be." Alex said as she's using Maggie to lean into. 

"Is it alright if you drive home, Maggie? Kara needs my help and with Alex is out of duty and you're clearly going to take care of her, I figured I should help her out?" 

"Sure, take care of each other, okay?"

* * *

When they got home, Maggie immediately led Alex to their bedroom and it wasn't long before Alex fall asleep because of the pain meds. Feeling a bit on edge, Maggie went to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea to calm her nerves before her aunt take a seat next to her and take a hold of her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"How's Alex?"

"Just a few bruised ribs, she will be fine." 

"Then why are you here on edge? Like Alex got hurt more than she is."

"We have too many close calls. I know that it's a part of our job but it doesn't make it any easier. This is why I..." Maggie stopped herself. 

"You are what?" 

"The first time we broke up was because I didn't want kids. I told Alex that I just didn't see a future with her and kids. Even after we made up and now that we are married, I never promised her that we will ever have kids. I know that she wants one but this is one of the reasons why I don't want kids." 

"People die, Maggie. No matter what's your job is. What other reason is it that you don't want kids? You're always great with kids this actually came as a surprise for me." 

"I just... What if I'm bad at being a parent?" 

"I know you, Maggie. There's no way you will be a bad parent. You're the most loving person that I've ever known despite what your parents did. Or did you think Alex won't love you if you're bad at it?" Aunt Sofia said before she pulled Maggie for a hug. "Oh, Mags. That woman loves you with her whole heart. There's nothing you can do that will make her stop loving you. I might not know her fully yet but I can see how much in love she is with you and I could see how much she makes you happy. I've never seen you this happy ever since you were just a little girl. 

"Thanks..." 

"So do you want kid?" 

"What I want is to make Alex happy. I would have given anything for her." 

"Don't sacrifice your happiness either, Maggie." 

"I won't. To see Alex happy was enough for me to be happy too. But it wasn't the reason why I started to change my mind about having kids." 

"What did?" 

"When I saw her with kids... I just... I couldn't, no I don't want to get in her a way to be a mother. And you were right, I'm good with kids, maybe because I think I can be a cool aunt, just like you but what stop me from being a good mother either? With Alex, I feel like I could just do anything." 

"When are you going to tell her?" 

"I think I should really think about this some more. Making sure this is what I really wanted and that it's not just because Alex almost died. When I'm absolutely sure, I will tell her." 

"Or you just talk to her about, see how both of you actually feel." 

"I don't want to fight with her about this. It was enough that it broke us apart once, I don't want it to happen twice and I also don't want to give her some sort of false hope either. Ever since we got back together, she never once brought up this conversation, she's trying to adjust with the fact we might never have kids. It's hard on her, I can see that but she never pushed me about it once. She let me pick up the pace, no matter how long and I think it might be the reason why I start warming up to the idea." 

"It's good not rushing into things, especially about having kids. It's a big responsibility and when you have kids it's not just about the two of you anymore." 

"How did you do it anyway? You were in you mid-twenties when my father drop me off. Taking care of a teenager can't be that easy for you." 

"You're my niece, Mags. It doesn't matter what your father think about you, it's not going to change the fact I'm your aunt. And before you say it, you're not the reason why it didn't work out between me and my boyfriend at the time. Even if it does, I'll always choose you over him in a heartbeat." Aunt Sofia said before she wrapped Maggie in a h

* * *

It wasn't Maggie choice but the next day she was called back to the precinct despite she asked for an emergency leave. Alex insisted she will be fine especially with Aunt Sofia is there too. When she got home, she found Alex and her aunt sitting on the couch talking with Gertrude lying comfortably on Alex's lap. 

"So you're only ten years older than Maggie?" Alex asked. 

"Yes. So it wasn't really ideal for me when her father drop her off but she always has been a good kid and in the end I quite enjoying being her guardian." 

"What kind of story did my aunt tell you, Alex? Whatever it is, only believe half of it." Maggie said as she walked towards Alex before giving her a kiss and sat next to her. 

"If you haven't told your wife everything, today is the day." 

"I don't have anything to hide. Alex already knows everything she needs to know about me." Maggie said as Alex pulled her closer so she could lay her head on her shoulder. "How are you today? Feeling better?" 

"Better now especially that you're here." 

"But that doesn't mean you can run off doing a mission or something." 

"I know. Kara won't let me anyway. Not that J'onn will ever let me go anywhere near the building." 

"Anyway I know that I said I'll be staying here until the weekend but my boss called me this morning and asked me to try and get back tomorrow." Aunt Sofia said cutting off Alex and Maggie conversation. 

"What?" Almost both of them said it at the same time as they, especially Alex as she does quite enjoy having Aunt Sofia around. 

"I know this was a short visit and I would love to stay longer, getting to know Alex better but I promise I will be back in the future, maybe for a special occasion." Aunt Sofia said as she gave Maggie a look that almost made her blush. 

"You're welcome here, anytime." Alex said, totally oblivious to the secret glance between Maggie and her aunt. 

* * *

After taking Aunt Sofia to the airport they spent about an hour at the park, letting Gertrude running around before they went home to prepare for lunch since Parker said he's coming over with his girlfriend. Alex was playing with Gertrude while Maggie made a last check on their lunch when Parker knocked on the door. Maggie went to open it and was immediately greeted by an excited Corby before he went to Alex for a hug. 

"Someone is eager." Maggie said as she let Parker and Emma came in. 

"Oh you know how he is. He only acted like this around you. I'm pretty sure you both spoiled him."

"What? Never." Alex said in the background as Parker could see Corby is chewing on a treat Alex just gave him. 

"Yeah, right..." Parker said in amusement before he helped out Maggie preparing the table before they sit down and have lunch.

"So... You're a K-9 handler right?" Alex asked as they hang out in the living room playing scrabble. 

"Yes, but I'm yet to be assigned with a service dog yet. But I handle Corby every time Parker decided to loan him to the K-9 unit. So I technically his handler, might be the reason why I wasn't assigned to other service dog yet." Emma said as Parker and Maggie are really taking the game competitively. 

"What? That can't be right. There's no way it's a word." Parker argued after Maggie took her turn. 

"Of course it is." Maggie said before she gave or perhaps more of a throw the dictionary to Parker. 

"What you memorized the dictionary or something?" Parker said as Maggie gave him a smug look once he found the word. "Now who's the nerd?" Parker grumbled. 

"Still you and Alex except Ales is a better nerd because she was the one who used the word when we played scrabble." Maggie said as she gave a kiss on Alex cheek.

"And I can remember that you were so mad because it gave me triple score." Alex said.

"No need to tell him that." Maggie said as Alex let out a chuckle before they continue with the game with Alex and Emma exchanging a few conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Maggie change her mind about having kids. I always wanted to see Sanvers with kids even though I totally understand for not wanting kids. But come on, have you seen Floriana with kids? Sometimes I saw it was Maggie instead.


	19. A Glimpse Into The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what happened at Clexacon, we need a little bit of something positive to get us through but it by no means that we should lose hope because no matter what they say, Sanvers is and always is end game.

A few months have passed and it has been a rough one with the arrival of the worldkillers. They are at their wit end trying to figure out how to defeat them without killing them especially their friend, Sam. When they came to a conclusion they have no other choice, a help arrived in the shape of Lena Luthor who somehow figured out that Reign is Sam and is determined to help her friend. With Alex help, they figured out a way to defeat them without harming them. Now that they get it done, they are enjoying the peace and quiet before another villain made their way to National City. 

With Maggie and Parker were busy working with the DEO dealing with the worldkillers, they were given a pass for their yearly assessment and now that things has calm down they are busy preparing for it. 

"Hey, Maggie. You remember when I lose a bet with you over who should go to our yearly assessment first?" Parker asked. 

"Yeah... Why?" Maggie asked as she looked up from a document she has been reading for the past few hours. 

"Well before I lose that bet, I promised Olivia in Robbery Homicide to take care of her son for the day because I sort of owe her a favour? And I just realized it's the day before my test." 

"It should concern me why?" 

"Unless you want me to fail and find a new partner, sure by all means forget the fact that I'm trying to ask you a favour here." 

"You were the one making promises you can't keep and making a bet you will surely lost." 

"Come on now, Maggie. Just this one time?"

"Fine. Only because you always have my back and only if Alex is up for it."

"Please, we both know she will say yes." 

* * *

Kara has been pacing around the lab for the last fifteen minutes much to Alex annoyance as she tried to focus on a specimen under her microscope. Alex already yelled at Kara twice, before she ended up doing it again. 

"Alright, seriously what has been bothering you? Don't keep telling me it's nothing because you've been pacing around the lab for the past hour and it's really annoying." 

"I don't want to bother you. Just finish your work first then we talk."

"I can't do my job with you pacing all over the lab. So spill." 

"So... Lena knew that Sam is Reign and she has been more suspicious about me as Supergirl. Sam swore she didn't say anything and I believe her. What am I supposed to do?" 

"First of all, I told you the glasses don't help. Second, you're not going to tell her who you really are. I know that she's your friend and not like other Luthor's but she is still a Luthor." 

"But what if Lillian tell her?! She knew who I am and she warned me about how Lena will react if she knows who I really am." 

"Listen, if you really have made up your mind about telling Lena about your secret identity, please run this by J'onn first. But it doesn't mean I approve either. I love to be wrong, that Lena won't turn out like Lex, but I still can't help being protective. I don't want you to get hurt because beneath this whole Supergirl persona, you're still my little sister." 

"I know. And I'm grateful to have you as my sister." Kara said before she wrapped Alex in a hug.

"Now if you're done, I want to focus on finishing my analysis so I could go home early to my wife because I do have a wife." 

"Still in the honeymoon phase?" 

"Always." Alex said with a smile before returning to work as Kara went to find J'onn.

* * *

Despite Alex best attempt to get home early than Maggie, when she got home, Maggie was already there, playing tug of war with Gertrude.

"Welcome home." Maggie said with a smile as Gertrude running almost at full speed at Alex before skidding to a stop so she could give Alex a hug. Maggie then took Gertrude place so she could give Alex a kiss.

"Something smells wonderful."

"Why don't you take a shower first before dinner? There's something I have to tell you after."

"Is it good or bad news? Is that why you were cooking tonight?"

"Nope, you're not getting anything out of me until after dinner." Maggie said as she ushered Alex toward their bedroom. 

After Alex took a shower, they went on to have dinner before Maggie took Alex to the living room with a promise she will tell her what the news is. As expected Alex was beyond excited with the idea of babysitting and it brings joy to Maggie as she sees how excited Alex is. With tomorrow is also their day off, Alex already planned for so much fun stuff for them to do while babysitting even though Maggie warned Alex that the kid is only a year and half years old. 

The next morning, Detective Olivia dropped off her son, Theo at 10 am and promised to pick him up at 6 pm. Almost instantly, Theo warmed up to Alex despite he never meet her before. At first he was content having Maggie holding him since he has met Maggie in a few occasion before, but about an hour later, he didn't even look at Maggie as Alex successfully took his full attention. 

Theo arrival has also brought up a new side of Gertrude that they have never seen before. Gertrude has been showing her protective side, she has always been gentle, something both Alex and Maggie could see almost instantly, but they never seen her being so protective. Gertrude has been taking this babysitting duty as serious as Alex is in protecting the baby from every possible and non-existence harm. 

They spent the first few hours playing around the house before heading out to a shopping mall after lunch. Alex was insistent on getting Theo a little something at the mall before they head out to the park. At first Gertrude were content playing with Theo before she started begging Maggie to play with her instead as Theo started to worn down. As Maggie is playing with Gertrude to wear her down before heading home, Alex is content playing with Theo at the swing. Maggie heart grew warm at the sight of Alex smiling and laughing at Theo who having the time of his life. Eventually both Theo and Gertrude grew tired and they head home. 

Much to Maggie surprise, Theo didn't fall asleep in the car which Parker kindly lend them, but when Maggie went to check on Alex and Theo in the bedroom after Alex took him to change his clothes, she found them sleeping soundly on the bed with Theo laying on top of Alex. Didn't want to interrupt such the lovely moment and mostly she didn't want to wake Alex up from her peaceful slumber, Maggie went to clean the house for a bit before sitting down on the couch with Gertrude, watching a movie. 

True to her word, Detective Olivia went to pick Theo up at 6 pm; just half an hour after Theo finally awakens from his nap. The goodbye was harder on both Alex and Theo who has grown attached in so little time. Theo was of course excited to see his mom and go home with her but at the same time he wanted to play with Alex too. Some tears were shed between Alex and Theo when he went to give Alex a goodbye hug before he left with his mom, which then leave Maggie comforting Alex who clearly loving every minutes babysitting Theo.

"I'm sure soon enough Olivia will call us for a babysitting duty." Maggie said as she rubs Alex back who is hugging her.

"It just, he's so cute and amazing and..." Alex was stopped by Maggie who pulled her for a kiss. 

"I know, baby, I know. I know how much you love this."

"Maggie... I-I didn't mean to..." Alex found herself panicking as she realized what this all means. "I know that you don't want kid and I know that I told you that it didn't matter as much as it was but this, this doesn't mean anything."

"Alex, I know. I was the one who agreed to this babysitting duty in the first place. You weren't the one with the idea. I know what I dragged myself into, you don't have to be sorry about that." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Maggie said as she pulled Alex for one more kiss, longer this time around. "But I do have something to talk to you about." 

"What is it?" 

"I've been thinking and I had an amazing conversation with my aunt about this and she really clears things up for me. And before you say anything, no, I didn't feel pressurized to do this or I did this because of you. Well in a sense, yes, but this is what I want too. Or at least this is something I want to do with you because being with you, it made me feel like I could do anything." 

Alex remained silence as she gives Maggie all the time she needs to tell the news. She know whatever it is, it's a big decision for Maggie and she doesn't want to rush her even though she has no idea what Maggie is about to say and how much it's going to affect her. But she trust Maggie and she trust that whatever it is, Maggie have her best interest at heart. 

"I know how much you wanted kids and I know what I said before... But I think I'm ready. Ready to have kids with you and as long as you're here by my side I think I can do this." 

"Maggie..." Alex said as she's just about ready to cry but at the same time she wasn't sure if she's dreaming or not.

"I'm serious, Alex. I still think this is something we need to talk at length about but here I am telling you that I'm ready, ready to be a parent with you, to have kids with you and no, you're not dreaming."

Right now, there's no words Alex could think of to express what she feels and she settle for the next best thing, pulling Maggie for a deep kiss and hoping it will relay everything she feels. 

* * *

Kara was laughing at a joke Winn made when she saw Alex walking towards them with spring in her steps and Kara swore she could see Alex is glowing and a quick look at Winn, he was thinking the same thing. 

"Hi." Kara greeted.

"Hey." Alex said with a smile. 

"I swear you're glowing, right Winn?" Kara said as Winn nodded his agreement. 

"What? I'm just happy." 

"Oh, we see you happy. In fact it's a regular re-occurrence ever since you married Maggie but this? This is something else." Winn said. 

"Oh, it's nothing." Alex said barely can contain her happiness as Agent Vazquez made her way towards them. 

"Agent Danvers, good to see you finally arrived. I have something to run by you." Vazquez stopped herself as she could see Alex is happier than ever. "Or is it not the right time?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"It just... You look, giddy, ma'am." 

"What? No, I'm not." 

"We've been telling her that but she has been denying it." Kara chimed in. 

"I mean, life must be good. I'm sure Detective Sawyer is taking good care of you."

"I'm sure she taking care more than that." Winn said as Alex stare dagger at him. 

"Alright, alright. It just Maggie and I had a talk last night and it's excited me. " 

"Oooh, what is it? Tell me!" Kara said excitedly. 

"I promise I will tell you at lunch. Right now Agent Vazquez and I have something to do."

* * *

Kara was all but scream when Alex told her about what happened and it's only because Alex put her hand on Kara's mouth to make sure she didn't scream. 

"That's great news!" Kara said excitedly. 

"Yes, it is. I can barely believe it when she told me. But there still some stuff we need to talk about, really talk about, but yeah, Maggie is open for the possibility of us having kids." 

"I'm so happy for you and I can't wait to be an aunt. I will be their favourite aunt ever! And no matter what, they will always have me to watch their back." Kara said as Maggie and Parker who agreed to meet up with them for lunch, finally arrived.

"Hey, beautiful." Maggie said before Alex pulled her for a kiss. 

"Hi Alex, Kara. Did you guys already order?" Parker asked as he took a seat next to Kara. 

"Yes. Alex already ordered for Maggie and she wasn't sure what you want so I order it for you." 

"Cool. I hope it's nothing weird." 

"Hey, I'm not that cruel. At least you didn't do anything to piss me off... Yet." Kara said as their orders start to arrive. 

After lunch, just as they are leaving on their separate way, they got a call for the same crime scene and decided to go together, although Kara went to go change her clothes first and will meet them at the crime scene instead. Alex and Maggie partner up looking at the dead alien body as Parker and Kara or actually Supergirl, team up to ask around if anyone has seen anything. After gathering everything they can from the witnesses and the first officer on scene, Parker and Kara went to Alex and Maggie to check up with what they found.

"He is almost certainly was defending himself." Alex said. 

"Definitely, there's skin under his fingernails." Maggie agreed. 

"There's no wallet either." 

"Could be a robbery gone wrong." 

"The robber accidentally killed him, panics..." 

"And dump the body."

"Wait, wait. You got all that from this dead body?" Parker said in amusement as he watched Alex and Maggie brainstorming about what happened.

"This is like their first crime scene together all over again... Well the first crime scene they are willing to work together, that is." Kara added as Alex saw something on the ground. 

"Well this looks like the robber is an alien too." Alex said as she swabs some goo off the ground. 

"You're going to test that?" Maggie asked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." 

"Feel a bit of deja vu?" Parker asked Kara.

"Yup. Well it looks like you two got it handle..." Kara said before Alex interrupted her.

"You're going to go over this with your contacts on the street?"

"Yeah, Parker you coming?"

"Definitely deja vu." Kara said as Parker let out a chuckle before he follows Maggie to their squad car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that. I hope it was good. See you guys in the next chapter. And also follow me on Twitter @S4NV3R5 for any feedback or you just want to chat or anything. Also don't forget to comment and let me you know what you think and sorry for any mistakes that I didn't realized.


	20. The Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe that this is chapter 20. I felt like it's only last month I wrote the first chapter but here we are. Does this means this story is coming to an end? But before I made any decision, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

After a few months of Alex and Maggie talking at length over adoption or trying to have a baby, they finally made a decision to try after Alex want to have the experience of carrying the baby and give birth. Trying to find a sperm donor is easier said than done and it has been a tiresome job for both of them. And today is just another frustrating day for Maggie at work as she and Alex had a little argument about it before they leaves for work. 

"It looks like someone woke up in the wrong side of bed." Parker said as he saw the tired look on her partner face. 

"It's nothing. It just I had a little argument with Alex this morning." 

"Argument with your wife so early in the morning? It can't be good especially since you two rarely had any falling out other than when we had to work together with the DEO. And sometimes it's adorable how you two still argued whose jurisdiction it is." 

"It just we can't find the right person to be the sperm donor." 

"Still?" Parker said as Maggie nods. "Come on, let's go grab a cup of coffee. It looks like you need one or two." 

Parker took them to a little cafe a few blocks from the precinct and they sat down in the quite corner of the cafe so they are getting a bit more privacy. 

"Listen, I've been thinking... What if I donate my sperm?" 

"What?" Maggie said as she almost chokes on her coffee. 

"Listen. No matter whose sperm it is, I'll always be a part of that baby life but at least this way I can actually helps the kid if there's ever a need and also I'm someone that both of you know." 

"Parker..." 

"That baby will always be yours and Alex's. I'm just giving you guys the last piece of the puzzle, so to say. I'm not asking for anything else. I just want to help." 

"I-I don't know what to say." 

"Just think about it and talk to Alex. You both know where to find me." 

 

* * *

Their first try was a letdown and Maggie spent the day comforting her wife and promising her that they won't stop until it happens. They know that this won't be an easy journey but it's so easy to just give up but other than each other, they have such a great support system that they will drop everything that they are doing just to be there for them. 

Eliza has been a great help through their journey while Aunt Sofia has giving nothing but her full support for them. J'onn has also been amazing and always letting Alex knows that she can take all the time she needs and Kara is definitely spoiling Alex than she have to. Finally, after their second attempt, it's the news that they have been waiting for. 

"Alex... What is it?" Maggie asked as she wrapped her wife from behind, waiting patiently for whatever the pregnancy stick say. 

"I-I'm pregnant." Alex said with tears in her eyes as she turned around and pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

"Yeah?" 

At first it felt like a dream when the pregnancy stick said that Alex is pregnant. After Alex's having her blood taken, it's confirmed that she is indeed pregnant but it's not until they first heard the heartbeat that it finally sink in. 

J'onn has immediately strict Alex to desk duty as soon as he found out and he's only letting Alex go anyway near the lab as long as she's not anyway near any dangerous chemical. She has also been task with training and supervising the new agents. With Alex is out of field duty, Agent Vazquez has been tasked with supporting Supergirl on the field. Alex already groomed Vazquez for this job when she was trying to get pregnant and there's no other agent that Alex trust with Kara's life. This also see Maggie and Parker are working more with the DEO and this led to J'onn giving both of them an official offer to join the DEO. 

Alex was more than happy with the prospect of having her wife joins the DEO in official capacity but she didn't know the other offer Maggie was given just hours before J'onn made the offer. 

"Captain. What is that you want to see me?" Maggie asked as she takes a seat in the Captain's office. 

"Detective Sawyer, I'm sure you heard that I'm being promoted and will leave my duty as NCPD Science Division Captain next month." 

"Yes, I'm sure everyone heard it. Congratulations." 

"Thank you. But that's not why I call you in my office. The higher up asked me to name my successor and frankly no one in their lists fancy me to succeed me. So I give them your name instead and they just told me this morning that they are officially going to offer you a promotion to Captain and you will succeed me as the new NCPD Science Division Captain. I told them I would like to give you the news myself." 

"I-I... It's an honour, Captain but I honestly didn't expect this." 

"I know I was hard on you but there were time when I actually was testing you and it goes without saying that you pass every challenge that I throw at you. You're a great cop, Detective, but will be even better as Captain. This is a massive opportunity and I think you will do great. And we're not asking you to give your decision today. Take the rest of the week to think about it."

It wasn't Maggie intention to keep this news a secret from Alex but when she arrived at the DEO, J'onn dragged her away and made his offer even before she got the chance to see Alex. And from that point, Alex was already with a smile on her face, clearly J'onn already let her know about the offer and how could she break the news to her beautiful wife who looks so happy at the prospect of having work together at the DEO? 

Maggie knows that there's no point keeping it a secret and it was one of the first things she did once they got home from work. Alex has been having mood swings as expected so early on in her pregnancy and most of the time Maggie has been patient but somehow, tonight, she's losing her temper. 

"Don't you want to work with me at the DEO?" Alex asked. 

"That's not the point, Alex!"

"And what is it? Am I not enough?"

"Alex, you're not listening. 

"I am listening! Frankly I don't think you understand me." Alex said with her voice raised which surprised Gertrude who starts barking. 

"Gertrude, quite!" Maggie yelled and Gertrude starts to cry, like she was trying to plead with the both of them to calm down.

 "You know what, Alex. I can't do this. I need some fresh air." Maggie said as she starts heading out the door and left Alex's crying. 

Maggie didn't go far as she's only walking a few houses over before she stops and start knocking on Parker's door. 

"Maggie. What are you doing here?" 

"Can we go out for a drink, please?" 

"I... Yeah, sure. Let me change real quick." Parker hesitated at first but knowing something is going on he decided to go along. 

They didn't go very far from their neighbourhood as they picked the nearest bar to have a drink. Despite it's being the closest bar to their house, they have never been in there before.

"So what's wrong?"

"I've had a fight with Alex... I walk out on her."

"Alex's having one of her mood swings again?" 

"I just... I can't do this, Parker." 

"Do what? This whole pregnancy or the whole DEO offered you a job at the same time as NCPD giving you an offer to be a Captain?" 

"H-how did you know?" 

"I'm your partner, Sawyer. The captain gives me a head up and J'onn did mention it to me." 

"I love being a cop. It was a dream of mine when I was a kid and when my father banished me, I want to be a cop more than ever so I can make him proud. And now? I don't know what the right choice here is." 

"Did you tell Alex that?" 

"I did but she's not listening!"

"You sure? Listen, whatever you decided, I'll support you 100% but it's not my decision or Alex's. It's yours. You have to make the decision, decided what's best for you and what you want the most."

"But it will affect you as my partner and Alex as my wife."

"Alex will understand if you just sit down and actually talk. And as for me, even if you made Captain, you're still my partner even if you're my boss. No one is telling me to start looking for a new partner and if you join the DEO, then I will too. I didn't even know DEO exists until I met you. Sure it wasn't a dream of mine to be a federal agent but sometimes an opportunity arrived and you have to grasp it." 

"What have I done?"

"Maggie, Alex loves you. And right now her pregnancy is as much to blame as herself. Just talk to her, listen to her and then let her understand why you don't want to join the DEO. Reassured her that even if you made Captain, you two are still married and are still going to argue at the crime scene over whose jurisdiction it is."

When Maggie got home, Alex was nowhere to be seen and Maggie went looking for her in the bedroom and sure enough she's there, hugging Gertrude and Maggie could see Alex is sobbing as Gertrude tried her best to comfort her. 

"Alex... I'm sorry." Maggie said as she sits on the edge of the bed and watched Alex slowly sitting up on the bed too.

"No, I should be the one to apologize."

"I shouldn't have walk away and leave you like that." 

"And I shouldn't have yelled and said that you didn't understand me. You have been nothing but patient and understand with my mood swings. It's not fair for me to lash out." 

"Come here." Maggie said as she wrapped Alex in a hug. "I understand why you want me to join the DEO, Alex. But it wasn't my dream. I feel like I can make more differences being a cop than a federal agent. And if I take this job, it's going to be a lot easier for the NCPD and the DEO to work together. I'll always be your partner, Alex. Nothing is going to change that. We will always have each other back." 

"I know that. I was just... I thought it will be easier if you join the DEO but when I think back, this might be a better choice. We can't be together personally and also work at the same place together. Those tend to never mix well no matter how well we work together."

"I love you, Alex. Nothing is going to change that." 

"I love you too, Maggie. Forever." 

 

* * *

The first few months during the pregnancy, Alex almost rarely have any morning sickness, at least nothing too bad but her moods are always over the place in the first trimester. But since yesterday, Alex has been having terrible morning sickness. At first Maggie, reluctantly, went to work after Alex assured her it's fine until Kara called and telling her that her sister look horrible. 

"Alex?" Maggie called out. At first Maggie couldn't see Alex anywhere in the living room so she checked the bedroom and sure enough she found Alex sleeping while Gertrude dutifully lay next to her. 

"Have you been good, Gertrude? I'm so proud of you." Maggie said as she makes her way next to Alex side of bed so she can plant a kiss on Alex's forehead which seems to wake her up 

"Maggie?" 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Horrible... Did Kara call you? I told her not to." 

"You know what a terrible liar she is but I don't think she intend on lying to me anyway. Do you want me to make anything to soothe the nausea?" 

"Nothing. Just thinking about food makes me want to throw up." 

"So what can I do?" 

"Cuddle with me?" 

"I thought that's what Gertrude is doing."

"I've been cuddling with her all day long. I'm sure she appreciate some alone time now." 

"Let me just feed her first. I'm sure she hasn't eaten yet." Maggie says as Gertrude let out a happy bark. After feeding Gertrude, Maggie takes her place next to Alex in bed. 

"Thank you for coming home early." Alex said as Maggie kisses her head. 

"It has been a slow day at work anyway and I'm worried about you." 

"How did I get so lucky?" Alex said before she slowly went back to sleep. 

A few hours later Alex is starting to feel better when and Maggie texted Kara and Parker that they are welcome to come by after they have been asking about coming over with foods and also wanted to check on Alex. 

"Hey. Kara is the one with the foods, I only grabbed Corby and hopefully that help?" Parker said as Corby starts running to Alex when he sees her. 

"Hey there buddy." Alex said as Corby showered her with kisses. 

"And I got the best chicken soup for Alex and foods for the rest of us. And J'onn said he's giving you the rest of week off and apologized for not being able to come." Kara said.

"What? But I'm feeling better already." 

"He said don't argue with him." Kara said as Alex pout. 

"Oh Maggie, before I forgot. The captain told me to tell you that he approved your request for time off. But you need to drop by the precinct next Monday because commissioners are coming down to evaluate you." Parker whispered.

"Thanks."

"I'm just the bearer of good news." Parker said before he went to help Kara.

"Hey, Alex. What if I tell you that you have me for the rest of the week too?" Maggie said as she went to Alex. 

"What do you mean?" 

"My captain approved my request for some time off. Maybe we could do something fun if you're feeling better." 

"Hmm... Maybe go out on a date?" 

"What about we go on a little vacation instead?"

"That sounds amazing." Alex said as she pulled Maggie for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for any pain I inflicted when Sanvers had a fight but I feel like it's needed to be done? Anyway I really hope you guys understand and agreed on why Maggie chose being promoted to Captain than joined the DEO. At first I love the idea of Maggie joined the DEO but when I think back this is the right choice. Just because she made Captain it means she will work with the DEO any less.


	21. You're All I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for how long it takes me to write this. I'm so used working with someone else for The Long Road Back Home story that I sort of forgotten how to write by myself and also I've been enjoying writing angst that I completely forget about fluff. Anyway I hope I'm not losing my touch and you guys will enjoy this.

When the baby comes, they know that it won't be easy for them to have the alone time for the both of them. Maggie also know that once she officially take the promotion, it might be a bit harder for her to have time off so this is in a way a perfect moment for them to just spend a few days together. They haven't been on a vacation ever since their honeymoon mostly because they had to deal with the Worldkillers and then they were busy trying for a baby to find a time away from work. 

Alex always said that she wanted to see the Niagara Falls and shyly admitted that she never get around to see it and Maggie was more than happy to obliged. After some searching, they decided to stay at Heather's Lodge in Ontario and get the Lakeside Studio suite which provides a magnificent view of beautiful Twelve Mile Lake. 

The experience is both intimate and relaxing and it turned out to be a perfect place for them. The lodge have so many activities they can do but both Alex and Maggie do bear in mind the fact that Alex is pregnant and they are taking every precaution available for every activity they did. They went on a hiking at Algonquin Park and do a bit of wildlife sighting. Within the three days vacation, they truly take all the scenic area in Haliburton Highlands and they even go out on a little kayak ride around the lake as Alex morning sickness is starting to go away. They end their vacation by visiting the Niagara Falls before heading back to National City. Since they have one more day off, Maggie decided to spoil Alex with a romantic dinner in National City best restaurant to end an amazing week. 

On Monday, Maggie has been swamped with work as commissioners are coming down to evaluate her for one last time before she slowly takes the position as head of NCPD Science Division before officially being promoted to Captain next month. Work has really taking the time for Maggie to spend any time with Alex because every time she got home, Alex was already sleeping and the only time they have to spend any time together was in the early morning, during breakfast. They did try to do lunch but it only happens twice in the past ten days and they only had about an hour together. 

"You busy, Maggie? I'm sorry, Captain." Parker asked as he came into Maggie's office. She's not sure if he even knocked, but knowing him, he must did which means she was too busy to even noticed it. 

"No one is giving you a permission to call me Captain especially when it just the two of us." 

"I don't want to sound rude or make any assumption." Parker said as Maggie gives him a glare. "So... Anything I can do to help? Because it's past eight and you're still here doing who know what." 

"Wait. It's night already? I swear it was like four an hour ago." 

"Come on, go home. I'm sure Alex will appreciate it. Whatever it is you're doing, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't realize its night already." Maggie said as she organized a few of the work files in a particular order so she didn't have much trouble finding it tomorrow. "Why are you still here anyway? I don't think you ask for any overtime today." 

"I just came by to pick Emma when I saw you're still here." 

"Dinner date?" 

"Yup." 

"Thanks for stopping by and remind me to go home. I feel bad that I haven't been home early ever since I got back from our vacation in Ontario. Alex has been so understanding but I feel like I'm a bad wife." 

"You do know that being a Captain also means you can get to work and go home anytime you want? I mean that's the whole point of being promoted!" 

"You know that it's not. But you have a point." 

"I'm always right. I'm surprised you just figured that out." Parker said as Maggie chuckle at her partner usual antic. 

"Hey, Parker. I don't think we ever actually talk about this. Are you staying in NCPD? You do know that J'onn offered still stand right? Just because I decided to decline it, it doesn't mean you are too."

"We are partners, Maggie. Like this saying, wherever you go, I go. And who exactly is going to have your back if I joined the DEO? Someone gotta watch your back especially now that you're a captain." 

"You just want to be my favourite." 

"I'm pretty sure I'm already your favourite. But yeah, you're right. I have better perks staying in NCPD instead especially since I know how to smooth talk my captain." Parker laughed as they leave Maggie's office. 

* * *

Almost a week pass by when Maggie finally get a hold of everything that came with her new job as NCPD Science Division Captain. It also means she has more time to spend with Alex or at the very least she can rearrange her schedule to better suit Alex especially when the pregnancy was hard on her which thankfully a rare occurrence. Parker has always been extremely helpful and there's no doubt he's the Captain favourite but no one dare to say anything mostly because of the fact they know that he is still Maggie's partner and frankly he was always the one who get along better with Maggie from day one. 

This week is also the week Aunt Sofia comes to visit again. Alex was kind enough to pick up Aunt Sofia at the bus station as Maggie was stuck at work before meet up with them for lunch. After lunch Maggie drop Aunt Sofia at their house after Alex got a call from the DEO before she's going back to work. The next several hours went with a blur and eventually her shift end and when she got home, Alex is already home and is helping Aunt Sofia cooking. After dinner they sat in the living room talking about life and a bit of work. 

"So you're using Maggie egg and Parker sperm, correct?" Aunt Sofia asked.

"Yes. It's called reciprocal IVF. So in a way we're both involved with this pregnancy" Maggie said. 

"You know it can be quite an argument about gestational carrier DNA won't affect the baby in anyway but I argued otherwise. There are still other factors involved. Yes, the baby will be a familiar match with Maggie more than me but there's still about 0.01% chance it will be familiar match to me too." Alex started being a nerd about it and Maggie stopped her before she goes any further. 

"Babe, you're confusing Aunt Sofia. You know that I love it when you're being such a nerd but I'm sure Aunt Sofia will appreciate it if you spare all the details considering she is still tired from the journey here." 

"No, no. It's alright. It quite adorable I might add. But anyway none of it really matter. What matter is that the baby will always be your kid. You both will be their parents and they are lucky for it. You both will be amazing parents." 

"Yeah. None of it really matters. I'm just happy to be carrying our baby." Alex said as Maggie leaned in for a kiss.

"So any weird cravings yet?" 

"No, not yet." 

"Good luck with that, Maggie." 

"I think she will do just fine. She has been amazing through my mood swings." Alex said with a smile. 

"Have you tells your parents yet?" 

"Well... They are a bit surprised. But I think they are actually excited about having a grandkid."

"What parents won't? But either way I'm here for you, Maggie. I always am." 

"I know that Aunt Sofia." 

The rest of the night went on with more conversation before a tired Alex put a stop to their conversation and they decided to call it a night. The next morning, with Aunt Sofia visit, they were supposed to have the weekend off but Maggie have to go to a meeting on Saturday morning as one of her responsibility as Captain. It gives Alex and Aunt Sofia time to get to know each other better. 

"Alex... I want to say thank you for making Maggie happy." Aunt Sofia said as they are playing scrabble in the living room. "She had it tough ever since she was outed. I tried my best to make her happy but she never was the same little girl I know that has a smile that will bright up the whole world until she's with you."

"She makes me happy too. Maggie showed me things that I don't know I'm capable of." 

"You're perfect for each other and meant to be together. I hope both of you realized that." 

"I'm not going to let her go again. I won't make the same mistake twice." 

"I'll hold you to that... When you broke her heart, I've never seen her look so broken. I think she took the fact her father left her on the side of the road better than when you decided that you can't be together. I believe that it takes a lot for Maggie to trust you with her heart again and honestly she has never trust anyone with her heart until you." 

"I-I didn't know that." 

"I'm not saying this to make you feel worst, Alex. I'm telling you because I want you to know how special you're for Maggie and how important you are. She loves you with her whole heart, don't ever doubt it." 

* * *

It's finally time for Aunt Sofia to leave again and they have so much fun having her around. Maggie has always loves the time she got to spend time with Aunt Sofia and Alex is grateful to have the chance to get to know Aunt Sofia better. After dropping off Aunt Sofia at the bus station, they decided to get ice-creams and eating it at the park. They are watching parents playing with their kids as they eat their ice-creams in content. 

"Can you believe in a few years time, those will be us?" Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Somehow I doubt they will be spending time at the park. I can see them spending time at the DEO dojo or at NCPD gym instead." 

"Oh hush. We are not that workaholic." 

"Oh I'm not saying that we are workaholic, I'm just saying that we are probably going to start training them as soon as they can walk." Maggie said jokingly and Alex went silence for a few minutes as if contemplating something. 

"You think they are going to follow our footsteps?" Alex asked as she rests her head in Maggie shoulder. 

"I don't know. Honestly I don't care what they want to do. I'm going to support whatever they choose... Maybe not if they decide to break the law." 

"Like Kara will ever let that happen." They both laugh at that. 

After spending time at the park they went back to their house and about an hour later Parker knocked on their door with Corby in tow. 

"Hey, Parker." Maggie greeted and Corby let out a little bark as he comes in and instantly looks for Alex. "Hey to you too, Corby." 

"It looks like someone is trying to steal your wife away there, Maggie." Parker chuckled. 

"I realized that for quite awhile now. Not much I can do anyway because Alex definitely loves the attention." Maggie emphasized on the last sentence so Alex could hear it. 

"And I tell you to stop being jealous of Corby!" Alex said. 

"I hate to be the reason why Corby breaks the two of you but I really need to go to my date. I'll pick him up tomorrow?" 

"Planning on a long night, Parker?" Maggie teased. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Parker raised his eyebrow and Maggie laugh. "Nah, I just don't want to bother you late at night just to pick Corby up. Alex needs all the rest and it's not like Corby won't like it." 

"Oh I'm sure he will love it. The one who won't like it is me and Gertrude." 

"You'll live, babe." Alex said as she snuggling with Corby. 

After Parker left Corby at their house, they decided to play with both dogs in the backyard. Considering the day she had, Alex eventually starting to feel tired so she excused herself and went inside with Gertrude following her, not caring about playing anymore. But Corby in the other hand is still full of energy so Maggie decided to stay outside and play with him and worn him out. Eventually Corby energy starts to worn out and Maggie take that as a chance to get back inside and thankfully Corby was more than happy to follow her. 

When Maggie gets inside, she can see that Alex has passed out on the couch with Gertrude lying beside the couch. Maggie walks to the kitchen to go grab a drink with Corby also seem thirsty so Maggie put water on his bowl before he walks back to the living room. That's when Maggie start to hear growls from both dogs so Maggie go check it out and see Gertrude and Corby fighting over Alex who is now awake from all the commotion. 

"Gertrude, Corby! Knock it off. What's wrong with you two?" Maggie yelled but they ignored her and still going at it. 

"They always get along well. What change now?" Alex said as Gertrude jump up on her lap and starts to nuzzle her. Corby jump up on the couch too but when he tries to get on Alex lap, Gertrude starts to growl again. 

"I think I know why..." Maggie said and it looks like Alex figured it out too. 

"Gertrude is being overprotective of me because she can sense that I'm pregnant." 

"But she was fine earlier."

"Maybe because she sense that I'm tired? And we know Corby. Always want to play and full of energy and I think Gertrude is trying to stop Corby from waking me up."

"Well she didn't do a good enough job then." Maggie said as she takes a seat next to Alex and motion for Corby to get on her lap instead which he did. 

"I hope this baby will be ready to have two loving dogs fighting for their attention." 

Gertrude and Corby finally work out a somewhat unspoken agreement which led Alex to struggle with both dogs trying to snuggle with her and left Maggie's feeling jealous. 

"Stop being jealous, Maggie!" Alex said with a laugh. 

"I want to snuggle with you too." Maggie said before Alex somehow managed to lean in and kiss her. 

"I always have enough room for you." Alex said after she pulled away from the kiss. "Come on Gertrude, Corby. Get off me." 

Both dogs surprisingly listen to Alex commands and it give Alex a chance to get up and take Maggie's hand and start to led her to their bedroom. 

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you how much you mean to me and how nothing can replace you." 

"I like the sound of that." Maggie said as she spins Alex around so she can kiss her before they slowly get to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I feel like this chapter could've been something more but I don't know maybe I'm losing my self confidence considering I'm so used to have co-writers. But I'm sure it still an enjoyable chapter but I'm sorry if it's lacking something and if it feel rush because honestly it is being rush. The longer this chapter on my draft without me trying to finish it, the longer it will be until you guys get the chapter.


	22. You Are My Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter. It has been exciting writing it. Probably my favourite chapter out of this story, to be fair.

Alex is now in a so call "honeymoon period" of her pregnancy as her morning sickness starts to subside. It's not like it was worst at first but it was the worst by the end of her first trimester. At 20 weeks of pregnancy, Alex starts to feel the baby move around inside her and she also realized it's easier for her to feel out of breath even by doing mundane activities like walking which annoys her. Maggie thought Alex getting annoy with it is just the most adorable thing in the world. 

"If I knew the pregnancy will be this hard, I would have..." Alex stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Maggie let out a laugh seeing her wife antic as Alex takes a seat next to her. 

"You would have what?" 

"I don't know... Have you carry this baby instead?" Alex said as she rests her head on Maggie's shoulder just as Gertrude jump on the couch and settle herself in Alex's lap.

"I thought you were all about having the experience?" 

"I know that. I just... Can we just skip to when the baby is born instead?" 

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you're having all the fun carrying the baby when you feel the baby move last week." 

"Okay, maybe I just want to experience all the good things and skip the bad things." 

"You'll get through this, babe." Maggie said and gives Alex a kiss in the forehead as the front door is being knocked. 

Maggie gets up to get the door and when she opened it, she's being greeted by excited looking Kara. Parker is behind her holding tons of shopping bags with exasperated look. 

"I tried to stop her. But then I remember she's Supergirl." Parker said as he somehow managed to carry all the bags without dropping a single one of them to the living room. 

"Did she use her super strength?" Alex asked and Parker nodded. 

"Is this baby stuff?" Maggie asked as she's checking one of the bags. It's full of baby clothes. 

"Kara!" Alex gave Kara a look that should intimidate most people but not Kara, at least not this time. 

"I have to, Alex! It's so cute! And it was on sale!" 

"No, it wasn't." Parker argued but was stopped short when Kara gave him a look.

"I have to be the baby favourite aunt so it's only fair if I'm going to spoil her." Kara said as she takes out a fluffy bear and shows it to Alex. 

"I've never been more grateful to be a guy because I don't have anyone to compete for favourite uncle." 

"You're forgetting Winn and James." Kara argued. 

"Oh, come on. They have nothing on me." 

"Like they have a choice... Of course you're going to be their favourite uncle." Maggie said. 

"What do you mean? I'm the best!" Parker said and Maggie shakes her head. 

"I really hope this kid doesn't take after you." 

"Well... At least you know what you're dealing with." They all laughed at that.

"Sooo. Do you know the sex yet?" Kara asked excitedly. 

"Not yet." Alex asked as I take a seat next to her after going through some of the stuff Kara got for the baby. 

"Why not?" Parker asked. "You don't want to know if it's boy or girl?" 

"We are not even sure if we want boy or girl." Maggie said looking at Alex.

"Well I know that I want a boy. I think it will be fun." Alex said. 

"I honestly don't care. I will love them either way and what important is that both Alex and the baby are healthy." 

"You pick any names yet?" Parker asked. 

"We have a long list. I'm sure we will cut it down to a several names the closer we get to due date." Alex answered.

"And Parker? We have been meaning to ask... You've never told me what's your wife name. We thought, if you let us, we are going to have her name as their middle name if it's a girl?" Maggie asked.

"I-I honestly don't know what to say. You really don't have to." 

"We want to. This wouldn't have been possible without you." Alex said and Maggie nods in agreement. 

"It's... It's Paige." Parker said and tears start to form in his eyes as Alex and Maggie gestures pull at his heartstrings. 

* * *

Things have been hectic at NCPD today and Parker is swarm with paperworks. Not having a partner is suck but he really doesn't want a new partner especially when he doesn't trust anyone to have Maggie's back. With Maggie being promoted to Captain and head of NCPD Science Division, it's not only comes with big responsibility but some pretty gruesome threat too. He has been more paranoid than Maggie ever since Maggie received a threat from an Alien gang a few weeks back. And now he realized that Maggie is 3 hours late coming to work and he knows Maggie schedule like his own. He tried to call Maggie but she hasn't picked up and when he asked around nobody has seen her or heard of any meetings. This might be a risk, but he has to be sure so he gives Alex a call. 

"Hey, Parker. Something I can help? Please tell me yes. I'm getting bored sitting here doing absolutely nothing." Alex said from the other side of the phone. 

"Like Maggie would let me involved you with any case I'm working on." 

"It can be our little secret." 

"I don't know if you notice, Mrs. Sawyer. Your wife can be pretty scary." Parker said and Alex let out a chuckle. 

"I didn't realize you're scared of Maggie. With the way you two are acting around each other, it's hard to imagine you being afraid of her."

"Yeah, well... She's my boss and all that. But don't tell her that. It will get in her head." Parker said and Alex laughed. "Anyway... Speaking of Maggie. Is she with you?"

"Umm, no. She went straight to work after she dropped me at DEO. Why?" 

"No, no. It's nothing. I guess she must have forgot to tell me about a meeting she has to attend. Way to stood me up, Maggie..." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, yeah. In fact I see her now." That is an outright lie but Parker really doesn't want to worry Alex right now. Once he hangs up the phone, he instantly calls Kara. 

"Hey, Parker. No. I'm not going to return the stuff back." Kara instantly said that once she picked up the phone. 

"It's not about that... Well we talk about it later because I have something urgent than that stupid purchase you made. And by the way Alex is going to be so mad at you for that." 

"What is it then?" 

"I think Maggie might be missing." 

"You sure? I mean with Alex lately is getting... Well let just say do not come to their house unannounced or use your x-ray version when they didn't answer the door..." 

"What is it with you and... You know what forget it. And yeah, I'm pretty sure something might happen to Maggie. I know her schedule better than her and when I ask around no one has seen her or if they hear about any meetings. I even called Alex to make sure she's not with her and she wasn't." 

"Just give me a minute." Kara said and hangs up the phone. And sure enough a minute later Kara is being escorted to Parker's desk by a police officer. 

"Any idea where she is?" Kara asked. 

"No, not yet. I'm going to try and track her phone and car." Parker said as he starts to type on his computer.

"You know how to hack?" 

"I'm a nerd, Kara. In case you haven't notice. Maybe not Winn level of nerdness or Alex but yeah, still a nerd." A few minutes later. "I got something. It's Maggie car GPS location. You wanna ride with me?"

"Sure." 

After 20 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the GPS location and they saw Maggie's car park in a quite alley with the driver seat door, opened. Parker takes the lead, with his gun at the ready, once he clears the scene, Kara was already checking around the car. 

"Find anything?" Parker asked as he joined Kara. 

"I'm not seeing Maggie phone or any of her stuff... The only thing I find is blood. Lots of blood." 

"You think it's Maggie?" 

"I'm quite familiar with Maggie's heartbeat right about now but I can't say if it's her blood or if I'm even hearing her heartbeat." 

"You mean?" 

"No, no! It means she's not around here. That's why I can't hear her heartbeat... At least I hope so." 

"If I call NCPD right now, they will give Alex a call..." 

"No! It's the last thing she needs right now. Until we're sure, we're not telling her anything." 

"I can cover for Maggie for so long until someone actually realized she is missing and Alex is not stupid. She will know we are up to something. Especially if you're going to have Winn track her phone."

"Just... Let me handle that. You just go figure out who might come after her." 

"It's not going be a short list. But I'll see what I can do." 

"Good. I should probably let J'onn know what's going on. If I'm going to investigate this, we will need someone to watch over Alex in case they are coming after her." 

"I'll go fetch Corby too in case we need his nose. He should know Maggie scent by now." 

"Brilliant. I'll call you if Winn find anything. You'll do the same?" Parker gave Kara a nod before Kara fly back to the DEO and Parker drive back to the precinct.

* * *

They have been at it for over 6 hours now and they are not getting any closer to Maggie's whereabouts. NCPD has been informed about her disappearances but after J'onn assured them that it's related to a federal case she's working with, they let the DEO take the lead with Parker as NCPD liason. J'onn has also assured NCPD that Alex has been informed but of course Alex still doesn't know with J'onn has distracted Alex with a case that intrigue her as Parker has been roaming around the DEO for the past 2 hours to find any leads about Maggie whereabouts. 

Of course their facade can only last so long until Alex finds out. Winn accidentally let it slip the fact that Maggie is missing when Alex bumps into her as he's working on a lead. Alex is of course threatening him to tell her what's going on because he was acting strangely than usual. Once she found out, she marches to where Kara and Parker are in the DEO building. 

"When are you going to tell me?!" Alex is mad and every DEO agents in the room hurriedly leave because they absolutely want nothing to do with this right now. At that moment, Corby, who has been following Parker, decides to run to Alex.

"Umm... I thought Corby is allowed to be here." Parker is definitely using Corby to hide whatever it is that they are currently doing. 

"You know that's not what I meant!" Corby who has been nuzzling at Alex's feet, tried his best to calm her down but he is failing.

"We just... We don't want to worry you until we're sure." Kara answered. 

"How long has she been missing and how many more fact there is until you're sure that someone kidnapped Maggie?" 

"Alex... Calm down okay." Parker said as he carefully approached Alex. "We are sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. We thought we will find her before you find out." 

"Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean that I'm fragile." 

"Yes, I know. It just that we are worry about you. We can be worry about you, right?" Alex finally relents as Parker put his hand around her should. "Come on, maybe you can help us out." 

"What do you got?" 

With Alex helps, they are making good progress and by night they find out about the location where Maggie is being held. 

"I'm going to suit up." Alex said as they are planning on how to approach this. 

"What?! No! You can't!" Kara argued. "You're pregnant! If anything happens to you, Maggie is going to kill me!" 

"Alex. I know that you want to be there when we find Maggie. But I promise you. I will not let anything happen to her. I'll bring her back, alive. I promise." Parker said and Alex went silence for a minute.

"You promise?" Alex asked and Parker nods his head. "I trust you." 

When the team left the DEO, with Kara as Supergirl and Parker lead the team, Alex is left at the DEO with Corby dutifully waiting by Alex side, ready to provide comforts when needed. When they get there, it wasn't pretty. They have to fight a several humans who are well equipped and an alien that neither of them really sure what species. The fight was tough but they were ready for it. As they fight broke out, one of the humans, which they presumed their leader, starts to yell at one of his guy. 

"Someone get to that bitch and kill her!" He said and someone starts to run. 

"No! You're not!" Parker yelled and start going after the guy, forgetting about the bullets flying around him as he tackled the guy to the ground. "Over my dead body, asshole!" Parker said as he struggle with the guy. 

He eventually wins the fight but not without dislocating his left shoulder. He forgets about the pain as he and Kara try to find Maggie is hidden. They eventually find her in the basement all tied up and bloody. There's cut along her arm and head and she looks so weak. Kara was concern at first but when she heard her heart is beating, she let out a breath of relief as she slowly unties Maggie before fly her to the DEO. When she gets there Alex is already waiting and once she looks at Maggie, Kara could swear she can see blood drained out of Alex. 

"Hey, hey. She's fine." Kara reassured her sister as she carefully lays the unconscious Maggie on a stretcher. "Her heartbeat is steady. I promise you."

Alex nods as tears start to form in her eyes before she follow the team of DEO doctors pushing Maggie to the med bay. Alex stays by Maggie bedside once the doctors are finish check up on her. Other than some few bruises and cuts, Maggie is going to be just fine. It looks like the blood they found wasn't entirely hers so Maggie must have put up one hell of a fight and severely injured one of her attackers.

"Hey, you." Maggie said, her voice hoarse, she still feels like she has been hit with a truck but she can't help but smile when Alex is the first one she sees when she opens her eyes.

"Hey... You scared me." Alex said as she kisses Maggie's hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

"Am I okay? I'm not the one who was kidnapped... This time."

"I'm not the one who is pregnant." Maggie said and the look of concern can be seen. 

"I'm okay now that you're here. And the baby is fine too."

"Good." Maggie smiled. 

They spend the next half an hour in each other company being grateful to still have each other after another warning over how dangerous their work is. Their peace and quiet eventually comes to an end as they see Parker walked into the med bay.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she is surprised to see Parker left arm in a sling. 

"What happened? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Parker looked furious. 

"Well if I look as bad as I feel..."

"I told you to take different routes, to be wary of your surroundings. You're lucky you have a badass agent as your wife and Supergirl as your sister."

"And I have you too as a brother." Maggie reached out her hand to take Parker's. She knows that he only worry about her. 

"Just... Be careful next time." Parker said as the look of worry shine through him. He really hates it if something did happen to Maggie. "Well I should head home... That is if I can find Corby." Parker said and both Alex and Maggie point under the bed. Sure enough Corby is lying under the bed. 

"Corby! What are you doing down there?" Parker asked as Corby walked to him. 

"You want to stay here?" Corby let out a bark. "Alex?" Parker looked at Alex for approval. 

"Sure. If you can keep quite." Alex said as Corby start to jump happily. 

"You want to head home, Alex?" Parker offered. 

"No..." Alex said as she looked at Maggie. 

"Go home, Alex. I'll be fine here." Maggie assured her. 

"Maggie is right. You should get some rest. It's not good for the baby. I can stay the night if you want me to."

"Please. And Corby is here anyway. He will keep me company." Maggie said and Alex finally relents once Corby jump up on the bed just to make a point.

"I love you." Alex said as she kissed Maggie. 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

When Alex and Parker arrived at her house, Gertrude instantly runs to Alex and start to nuzzle her feet. At this point, Alex can't really bend down anymore without having problems to get up so Parker gives Gertrude a pet instead.

"I'm sorry Gertrude for leaving you so long." Alex said as Gertrude happily getting the attention from Parker. 

"Don't worry about it. I have Kara came in to check on her several hours ago." 

"You're a hero." 

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go clean up while I make something for us to eat. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." 

"No. I'm not hungry." 

"If you're not hungry I'm sure the baby is. Come on, Alex. How about breakfast for dinner instead?" 

"Sounds good." Alex said with a smile. 

After Alex clean herself up and take a little time to hug Gertrude, seeking some sort of comfort, she walks back to the kitchen and was surprise by what Parker made for her. 

"What is all this?" Alex asked as she takes a look at the dishes Parker made.

"I have Whole Grain Toast with Avocado and Eggs or you can have Bean, Egg and Cheese Burrito instead and last but not least Bagel with Baked Salmon and Cream Cheese. Oh also I made you Green Spinach and Kiwi Smoothie." 

"It sounds...healthy. But delicious. It looks delicious too." 

"Just try it." Parker said as he pulls a chair for Alex to seat. 

"I didn't know you can cook." 

"It's one of my many skills." Parker let out a laugh as he takes a seat next to Alex. "Well I have to. Paige was always sick all the time. So usually I have to cook for her. She was a great cook. She was the one who taught me, actually." 

"She sounds like a lovely lady." 

"She was. I wish you could have met her... Now let's not make this sad. Come on, try anything. Even just a bit. As long as you eat." 

It turned out that Alex finished all of her meal. It was delicious for sure and now she's pretty sure she will be craving Parker foods in the future. Parker assured her that he is always happy to cook for her. 

"Hey, Parker. Can I call you Adam? I realized that we always call you by your last name." 

"You can call me anything you want. The reason why Maggie keeps calling me Parker is because there's another Detective named Adam in the precinct. To avoid misunderstanding, they all decided to call me Parker and honestly I'm so used to people calling me by my last name that it might be weird if someone calls me by my first name. But I'm fine either way. 

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't worry about it, Alex."

"I just want you to know that I'm lucky to have you watching Maggie's back when I'm not around to watch hers. And I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'm grateful that you have been a great friend for Maggie." Alex said as she started to get emotional. Realizing this, Parker wrapped her in a hug. 

"You two are my family now. This is what you do for family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Parker being his adorable amazing self again. I know that this chapter wasn't heavily about Sanvers but it's nice to see how dangerous Maggie's work is especially now she's a Captain. And also in a way we get to see how close Alex and Parker is. How Alex trusted him. Well hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to comment and you can find me on Twitter at @s4nv3r5.


	23. Jealousy & Awestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say this chapter takes longer for me to write than the last chapter? I'm not quite sure what I should write so I pretty much just combine some stuff and I hope it turn out alright.

Ever since Maggie got out of the hospital, Alex won't let her out of her sight and it's even worse when she's finally start working again as Parker wouldn't let her go anywhere without him. He has been watching her office like a hawk. Of course Maggie knows that Parker is just being concern, in a way it's adorable but it also get annoying real fast. 

There has been some sort of virus attack in city hall which they think caused by an Alien weapon so all hands are on deck. As usual, Maggie is riding with Parker and when they arrived, it wasn't a surprise to see that the DEO already taking charge. As the other NCPD officers being instructed to stay out of the city hall, Maggie and Parker were let in. 

"Who's in charge here, Agent?" Maggie asked as they are being escorted in. 

"It will be Agent Danvers." The Agent said as she points Maggie to where Alex is. Alex is talking to a woman in a lab coat with Winn standing next to her. 

Maggie's giving Parker a look of disbelieve as Parker only shrugs before they start walking to Alex and Winn. 

"We have a lead on a treatment." Alex said as she looks at Winn, still not realizing the approaching Maggie and Parker from her back. 

"You do? Already?" The woman in lab coat asked sceptically. 

"Well we work really fast on a count of being really smart." Winn answered with a smile. 

"Hmm. Some people find humour charming in certain circumstances. I find it as a lack of confidence." 

"Well...I find that... I have no retort." 

"We'll get the patients transfer as soon as possible and when treatments are ready we'll have it widely distributed." Alex said all business like. 

"You. I believe." The woman said, touching Alex arm, all smiles. And that's when Maggie clears her throat and made the woman jumped. Mostly because the glare Maggie is giving her and Parker who stood next to her, barely holding back a laugh. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Maggie said, still glaring daggers at the woman.

"No, no. You're not. We're done here anyway." Alex said, oblivious to Maggie jealousy. 

"Umm, yes, yes." The woman said before excusing herself. 

Parker who has done an incredible job at not laughing, finally couldn't hold it anymore as he starts to laugh as soon as the poor woman leaves. But once Maggie starts to glare at him, he stops.

"What? It was funny. You should have seen your face when that woman flirts with your wife. Oh if only look can kill." Parker said. 

"Wait, what?" Alex said as she looks at Maggie. 

"I did not get...jealous." Maggie whispered. "What are you doing here?" Maggie asked trying to change the subject. 

"My job?" 

"I know that. Are you sure you supposed to be here? I'm just worried." 

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'm taking every precaution. You on the other hand." Alex said pointing at Maggie as she looks at Parker. 

"What? You do know that Maggie is my Captain right? I can't just keep arguing with her. She will throw me on a holding cell just for fun." 

"I've been clear for duty, Alex." 

"I know that you've been clear for duty. But there are still people coming after you." 

"If I'm at risk, so are you." 

"At least I'm being surrounded by trained DEO Agents and Kara is always around anyway." 

"What am I? A stump? You think I don't have anything better to do than watch Maggie's back?" Parker said feigns offence. 

"Alex... Please let's not argue about this." Maggie said remembering how scared Alex was and she knew the feeling almost losing Alex and she could only imagine how it must have felt for her especially with being pregnant. 

"I'm just worried." 

"I know you do. But I'm not going anywhere." Maggie said taking Alex's hand and right now she wish they are not in public so she could kiss her wife and assures her that everything will be alright and that she's here right now. 

After Alex has calm down a bit she starts to brief Maggie and Parker on what's going on and what NCPD can do to help because the DEO will take a lead on this case. They ended up in the DEO lab for a few hours before Maggie and Parker leave to talk to their confidential informant about the attack. It doesn't take them long to catch the person responsible and after throwing him in the jail cell, they found the perfect treatment and start distributing the cure. 

* * *

The next day, Alex has been busy with a bunch of new DEO agents reporting for duty while Maggie has to deal with a mess one of her detective made during a case so it left Kara and Parker to work on a new case that caught the DEO and NCPD attention. When they went to investigate, one of the suspects start to run before turn invisible as Supergirl give chase. His partner on the other hand wasn't so lucky as Parker put a cuff on him before he can even blink. After Parker interrogate him, he give the location of where his partner might be hiding and because there isn't much Supergirl can do once he turns invisible, Parker decided to call in a cavalry in the shape of Corby. 

"You sure he can find him?" Kara asked as they arrived at the location. 

"Beagle has the best nose and because you managed to grab his jacket before he went invisible, we have the best source for Corby to smell from." Parker said as he kneel down and give Corby the jacket for him to smell. "Come on, Corby. Let's show Kara how it's done." 

"What? I-I can find him too! I have super hearing you know."

"It's not really gonna matter much if he doesn't make a sound now does it?" Parker said with a laugh as Kara pout before Corby who starts to pick up the smell lead them to where the suspect might be.

Corby didn't disappoint and he managed to find where the suspect is hiding and now it's up to Parker who might have stole some sort of paint bomb from the DEO so he could make the suspect visible and make it easier for them to put a cuff on him. It sound easy enough but what he didn't know is the radius of the paint bomb. Of course the suspect is being drench with blue paint all over him but so does Parker and Kara. Corby on the other hand somehow knows how wrong this will turn out to be, ended up with just a few splash of blue on his body. 

* * *

During the whole chaos, Maggie has managed to deal with the problem and decided to put the detective on desk duty for two weeks before making her way to the DEO. When she got there Alex was already done with her job and now she's chatting with Winn and Agent Vazquez. 

"Have you seen Parker?" Maggie asked after she gives her wife a kiss. 

"He's still out with Kara on that new case they are working on. Why?" 

"Oh nothing. He just didn't pick up his phone when I call." Maggie said as Winn starts to laugh uncontrollably and point at Kara, Parker and Corby who make their walk of shame into the DEO. 

"Did you guys got back from Avatar 2 audition?" Agent Vazquez snickered. 

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked clearly not amused. 

"Umm... Well..." Parker started to fidget. 

"You did this. Man up about it. I'm going to clean up... If I can somehow get rid of this paint..." Kara said as she starts walking to the locker room. 

"Well... We are dealing with an alien that can turn invisible. So in order for us to see him, I might have...stolen a paint bomb from the DEO armoury..." Parker explained. 

"Agent Vazquez, who is in charge of the armoury today?" Alex asked. 

"Umm. That would be Agent Donnelly, ma'am." 

"You go find Agent Daniels and asked her to take over from him. And I want you to give a stern talking to Agent Donnelly before I completely lost it on him." 

"Hey, it wasn't his fault. I told him you let me take it." Parker said as he watched Vazquez walking away. 

"Yeah, well. He should have known better. No one was supposed to get anything from the armoury without a letter of approval from J'onn or me. And also I know that you're covering for him. No one was there when you grab that bomb wasn't it?" Alex asked and Parker shakes his head. "I figured as much. He tends to...wander. He's one hell of a technician but if you asked him to do guard duties, well he's more often than not leave his spot finding something for him to tinker." 

"Then why did you asked him to guard the armoury?" Maggie asked. 

"Well we're not exactly in crisis now isn't it? If it is, he's the last person I put in charge of armoury. But he was the only one available and I was hoping he will be in his best behaviour... Anyway you absolutely forgot that bomb have a blast radius didn't you?" 

"I mean it's only a paint bomb..." 

"It STILL a bomb, Parker." Alex let out a sigh. "Winn, why didn't you find Agent Williams and tell her that we need two potions for Parker and Kara over here. Tell her they have itchy hands and decided to play with the paint bomb. She will know exactly what kind of potions I'm asking for." 

"What kind of potion?" Parker asked, alarmed. 

"I should warn you that it taste horrible but it should help ease out the paint off you." 

"Do I have to? Can't I just soak myself for a few hours?" 

"It's going to take you days to have it off you completely." 

"What about Corby?" Maggie asked as she holds up Corby and can see a few splash of blue paint on him. 

"The good thing is that paint bomb wasn't for dogs or animals. A bath should sort him out." Alex said as she watched Parker make his way to the locker room before she burst out laughing once he's out of earshot. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"I was messing with Parker. There's no such thing as special potion for it. I totally made it up." 

"So that potion doesn't even exist?" 

"Oh, it does. It something that we gave to any Agents who have itchy hands and gets themselves in trouble. It tastes and smell so bad but it perfectly save to consume." 

"Wow. Remind me to never mess with you." 

"Serves him right for sneaking into the armoury and it should taught Kara a lesson or two about being completely fine about his idea. I swear one of these days they are going to get in trouble if we are not keeping an eye on them." 

"They have good intention. Sure, Parker can be a bit of a kid sometimes but he's a good cop. Have a good head on his shoulder and there's no one I trust to have my back except well you and Kara. It just that...they seem to get in trouble more than they should when we are not around." 

"Ugh. I just realized how bad it will be once those two decided to throw us a baby shower." 

"Well... The bachelorette party turn out well." 

"That was different. You have seen how much stuff Kara bought for the baby. Can you even imagine what she will do on our baby shower?" Alex said as Maggie wrapped her in a hug. 

"Come on now. Don't stress yourself with it." Maggie said as she kissed Alex forehead.

"Can we go have dinner at that Italian restaurant tonight?" 

"Of course we can. I will make the reservation after I bath blue Corby here." 

"I love you." Alex asked as she pulled Maggie for a kiss.

"I love you too." 

* * *

The dinner was nice and they went straight home to awaiting Gertrude. After they change to more comfortable clothes, they play with Gertrude for half an hour before they settle on the couch watching their favourite TV show. 

"Can I ask you something, Maggie?" Alex asked as she snuggled closer to Maggie. 

"What is it?" 

"At the restaurant, you didn't order wine and I realized how you haven't touched a single alcohol when you're around me. I know that I can't drink right now but you don't have to do the same." 

"Why not? I want to. It's only fair. You're the one who do the heavy lifting, this is the least I can do." 

"That's sweet of you." Alex said as she pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

They continue to watch the TV before Alex starts to feel small movements in her belly. She has been feeling the so call baby "hiccups" for the past few days now but Maggie was never around also she wasn't quite sure if she didn't imagine it. Alex instantly grabs Maggie's hand and places it on her belly which took her by surprise. Before Maggie could ask what she's doing, she starts to feel the baby move. Maggie eyes go wide, awe overwhelming everything. 

"Is that?" Maggie looks at Alex and she nods. "Wow." Maggie suddenly finds herself breathless. It never ceases to amaze her how a little thing she first experience with Alex pregnancy can make her feel overwhelmed, but in a good way. When she first heard the heartbeat, she was sure that Alex was in awe too. It's amazing how this tiny little thing inside Alex's belly can bring so much joy to the both of them, more so than they could ever imagine. 

"How can something so simple bring so much joy?" Maggie asked. 

"Because it's ours." 

"You know what, Danvers? I think agreeing to have kids with you is the best decision I've ever made." Maggie said as she smiles, showing her dimples at full force. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this story is a bit shorter. I know it is a bit shorter but then again it's not exactly out of ordinary for this story now, is it? Maybe because I'm so used to have longer chapter for The Long Road Back Home. Oh well, what important is that you guys enjoy the chapter and I really hope you do. Next chapter might be a bit different as it might be more about Parker. I have something plan for him but don't worry Maggie will mostly be around if Alex won't. What could that possibly mean? Anyway get following me on Twitter @s4nv3r5 for new updates of my story.


	24. Fallin' All In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry that it took me this long to update this story. I swear I'm not abandoning it. It just I put in the back burner as I focus on my other story, The Long Road Back Home with its new plot twist which I feel required my full attention. Also I was indecisive about the way this story should go. It takes me time to 100% sure of how I want this story to go and it's probably the biggest decision I have to make for this story and I hope you guys are going to love it. Anyway without further ado...

This morning is just another routine morning briefing by Maggie for her detectives. Checking the progress of ongoing cases and also assigning a new task for available detectives. As she's about ready to let everyone go back to their work, she noticed that Parker hasn't been really paying attention on the morning briefing. 

"Detective Parker, is there anything you want to add?" 

"Umm. What? Uhh. No, no. I'm fine." 

"Alright then. Everyone go back to your work, Detective Parker, mind if I have a minute of your time first?" 

Parker nods her head and watch everyone leaves before it just him and Maggie in the briefing room. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah... It just... I broke things off with Emma last night." 

"I thought it's going well?" 

"I mean its all fun and stuff but she just...she doesn't understand how important you and Alex are." 

"Doesn't she know about...you know?" 

"I didn't tell her. I mean we are dating, not exactly serious yet. I don't think I should tell her because frankly it's my decision regardless what she will say. And if she can't understand that, than that means she just not right for me." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Oh well. Plenty more fishes in the sea right?" Parker said as someone knocked on the door and poke their head out. 

"Captain Sawyer, sorry for the interruption but there's someone here who want to see Detective Parker." 

"Who is it?" Parker asked.

"She said she's your sister in law?" 

Parker left the briefing room and made his way to Science Division break room where his sister in law is waiting. 

"Hey, Katherine." Parker said before she pulled him for a hug. 

"I told you to call me Kate." 

"Yeah, well... You told me a lot of stuff. So what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" 

"Yea. Everything is fine..." Kate said as she starts to fidget. "You know I'm sorry that I didn't call you back after... It just..." 

"I know. I'm still here for you. I hope you know that even though your sister is not around anymore." 

"I know that. That's the reason why I'm here. I'm actually here because..." Before Kate can say it, Maggie interrupted them. 

"Sorry to interrupt. Parker, we have a situation downtown." 

"I..." Parker is torn in what to do because he could see how nervous Kate is and whatever it is, it must be important. 

"It's alright. Go do your job. Maybe you can text me when to meet once you're free?" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go do your job." 

Despite Parker was hesitated and feel bad leaving Kate, he knew that he have a job to do and he sure as hell won't leave Maggie without any back up. After they dealt with the situation which ended up with them having to go to the DEO, they decided to join Alex and Kara for lunch. As they happily talking while waiting for their foods, Parker spotted Kate making her way to their table. 

"Hey, Kate. Thanks for coming." Parker said as he sits up and wraps her in a hug. "Guys, this is Katherine Williams, Paige little sister." 

"Hey." Everyone said almost at the same time with welcoming smile. 

"Kate, this is Maggie Sawyer, she was my partner but now she's my Captain and that is her wife, Alex Danvers and that's her little sister, Kara." Parker said as he introduced everyone. "I hope you guys don't mind if she joins?" 

"The more the merrier. Come on, have a sit." Kara said. 

"Where are you staying?" Maggie asked. 

"Oh. Just some cheap hotel in town."

"Why don't you stay in my house? I have a room to spare and I'm sure Corby will love to see you." Parker offered.

"Oh, Corby. I almost forgot about him. How is he?" 

"Oh you know. Same old Corby. So why are you here?" 

"So... You remember my on and off again boyfriend?" 

"Ben, right? Is he causing trouble again?" 

"No, no. He actually cleans himself up. Whatever it was that you told him before, I think it worked. He just got out of the police academy and...he proposed." 

"Wait... Seriously?" 

"Yeah." 

"Congrats! So when's the wedding? I mean I'm invited, right?" 

"Of course you are! ...It actually next weekend." 

"What?" 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry that I didn't invite you sooner... I thought you will be mad at me for not returning your calls or text." 

"Yea, I'm mad but I told you that I'll always be there for you and it hasn't changed." 

"I remembered and that's why I'm here... I was wondering if you can walk me down the aisle? I asked mom but I think she feel like it will be a curse considering she walked Paige down the aisle..." 

"I... I mean it will be an honour. If your mom is okay about it."

"She was actually the one who suggested it... Also I think it's her way of telling me to invite you to the wedding too once she found out I haven't." 

"I look forward to it, Kate." 

"Good. You guys can come too. It's in Metropolis."

"I would love too but you know..." Alex said as she pointed at her belly. 

"You're not even close to the due date yet." Kara argued. 

"Yea but travelling will be a pain." 

"Oh well. If any of you change your mind, the offer still stands. And you can bring a plus one too if you want." Kate said as she looks at Parker. "Anyway I think I should be going. If your offer still stand about the spare room, text me later with the address when you got off work?" 

"Will do." 

After they say goodbye, their foods finally arrived and as they enjoy their lunch, they continue their conversation. 

"Are you going to bring Emma? I'm sure she will love it." Kara asked. 

"She's... Actually I broke up with her." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"I offer Maggie but I prefer to have her around." Alex said. 

"And I wasn't about to leave you either... Maybe you can bring Kara?" Maggie suggested.

"If National City can spare Supergirl for a day? Sure." 

"We will be fine." Alex said. 

"Oooh. I can go visit Clark!" Kara said excitedly. 

"Clark? You mean Superman?" 

"I could introduce you to my cousin. Now you don't have to be the only one who hasn't met him." 

* * *

The wedding week is finally here and Alex and Maggie have opted not to go so it leaves Parker with Kara as his plus one. They decided to take the plane to Metropolis instead of Kara flying them down there. 

"This is exciting!" Kara said excitedly.

"We are just going to Metropolis. Not Paris." 

"It still exciting. I rarely get out of National City unless I have to run some errand or because of work. I don't really get to experience other city." 

"How about I take you around Metropolis before we fly back home?"

"It's a date!"

Parker chuckle at Kara enthusiasm. "A date it is." 

After a few hours, they finally touchdown in Metropolis. They didn't waste any time checking on a hotel room before Kara flies them to meet Clark. They have a great time meeting with Clark and his wife, Lois. As the night falls, after dinner, they excuse themselves and fly back to their hotel room. 

The next morning Parker wakes up bright and early. He cleans himself up before knocking on Kara's hotel room so they could have breakfast together. After breakfast they went back to their room and starts getting ready for the wedding. Parker's will be wearing a black vest, a tie and a tuxedo. He looks very much ready to give away his sister's in law and honestly he's a nerve wreck. After getting a text from Kara, asking for a help, he went to check on her. 

When Kara's open the door, the sight in front of him almost makes him forget how to breathe. Kara looks beautiful in a soft blue dress with her hair tied up. 

"Hey. Can you help me zip up this dress?" Kara asked. 

That's enough to bring him out of his thought and he clears his throat before he helps zip up Kara's dress. 

"Who would have thought Supergirl will need my help." 

"Always first for everything, right?" 

"I suppose... Shall we?" Parker said as he offers his arm. 

"We shall." Kara said as she laughs. 

 After they arrived at the wedding venue in a rent car, they go in their separate ways. Kara offer herself for any last minute help as Parker went to see Kate's. 

"Hey. You look beautiful. Ben is one lucky guy." Parker said. 

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Kate said before she went to grab something on a table. "Here, you should wear this on your tux." Kate said as she gives Parker a flower corsage. 

The next hour went pretty fast as Parker walk Kate down the aisle and he was so proud of himself that he didn't faint because he was so nervous, perhaps more nervous than he was the day of his wedding. The wedding ceremony went perfectly before they make their way to the next place for the next event. 

Parker was asked to give a speech to the newly wed which he took with great pride and deliver an amazing speech, perhaps not as emotional as his speech for Alex and Maggie wedding, but still amazing nevertheless. Before the lovely couple first dance, the bride dances with her mother before asking Parker to dance with her. They dance for a good minute before Parker gives her to her husband for their first dance. After they finish with their first dance, that's when everyone starts to join in on the fun. 

"May I have this dance?" Parker said as he offers his hand to Kara. 

"Always the gentleman." Kara said as she takes his hand. 

They have so much fun dancing to the upbeat songs, laughing and smiling at each other before a slow song starts to play. At first it was tense for the both of them and everyone who looks at them can see the awkwardness before they both regain the composure and start to get comfortable at their close proximity. Almost at the end of the song, Kara has her head on Parker's chest as they sway to the song. They stay like that after the song ends before someone clear their throat at them. 

"Mind if I stole your date for a minute?" Kate asked.

"He's all yours. I'm going to grab a drink." Kara said with a blush at being caught.

"So you and her..." 

"We are just friends. Nothing to it." 

"It doesn't seem like it." 

"...Kate... It's...it's complicated." 

"I'm not angry. I know that you love my sister but you still deserve to be happy. That's what she would have wanted." 

"No one could ever replace your sister in my heart. I want you to know that." 

"I know. But it doesn't mean you won't fall in love again. And honestly? I've never seen you this happy ever since Paige...died. You're always so happy, have the brightest smile that I've ever seen. But when my sister died, I know that it died with her too. So I'm glad that you got it back. And before you ask, I give you my blessing. As long as the lucky girl makes you happy." Kate said before she wrapped Parker in a hug and kiss his cheek. 

* * *

The day after the wedding and the morning before their evening flight back to National City, Parker decided to take Kara to one place before he keep his promise by showing Kara around the city. It has been awhile, the last time he was here in this cemetery was before he flew to National City to say his goodbye. 

"I can go wait by that tree if you want some privacy." Kara said as she starts to shift uncomfortably. 

"No. I want you to be here...if you want?" Parker asked and Kara nods her head yes. 

Parker's take a deep breath before he kneels down in front of his wife grave and lays a bouquet of tulips on it. 

"Hey... I bought you white tulips this time. Sorry about the last time, in my defence they ran out of it." Parker chuckle. "So... I don't know if you were watching your sister's wedding but it was lovely. It was an honour to have her ask me to walk her down the aisle. She looks beautiful and I'm sure you're so proud of her... Paige... I'm sorry that it took me this long to come back but then again I can hear you yelling from up above that it's alright because if I stayed here, I would have visits your grave every single day and get nothing done. And Corby is amazing which I'm sure you already know. He has been doing a great job keeping me company and also keeps me sane. I also have friends, close friends that I can count on and maybe your sister is right, I'm finally happy again. That doesn't mean that I didn't miss you, I still do but I'm doing better now. Anyway I hope you don't mind that I bring Kara...she's a friend. Also I'm still keeping my promise, don't you worry about it, okay? Just keep on watching me and I love you. I always do." Parker said as a single tear starts to drop. 

After their little visit at the cemetery, the car ride was filled with silence but as Parker shows Kara all the best places in Metropolis that he could think of, they are back to their normal self. Kara being all excited mostly about the foods and Parker laughing at how excited Kara is. As they are approaching their flight time, Parker decided to make one last stop. They walk down the riverfront, enjoying the scenery before they stop and sit on a bench. 

"I want to say thank you for bringing me to your wife grave. I know how much it means to you." 

"The honour is all mine..." They both felt silence before Parker speaks up again. "I have something that I have to be honest. I...I have tons of fun with you. Not just these last few days but I always am. Something Kate said, it made me realized something. I know what we said before but things change right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think...I might have falling in love with you." Parker admitted it and it makes Kara blush. 

"At first I thought I'm a bit older than you and no way it's going to work and you're...you. There's no way you will fall for me or like me more than a friend. I'm just a cop and you're Supergirl." 

"Parker... You're wrong. I always love having you around and I don't want to run the friendship I have with you but I admit that I can't help but fall in love with you." 

"You...you do?"

Kara nods and they both smile before Parker lean in closer, their lips barely touch. Kara is the one making the move as both of their lips meet. 

* * *

Back in the Danvers-Sawyer household, Alex and Maggie are relaxing in their backyard as Corby and Gertrude playing with each other. Most of the time Gertrude let Corby who is now a little smaller than the Husky, win. Which warmth Alex and Maggie heart seeing how gentle Gertrude can be. They are sure she will be great once their kid arrived in this world. Maggie joins in on the fun from time to time when they are bored playing with each other and decided to bring Maggie a ball or a stick. Once they are all tired out, they get in the house and Maggie starts to prepare dinner as Alex gives both dogs' water and food. 

Parker and Kara are supposed to arrive by night but Alex insisted he should pick up Corby the next morning instead. Corby is still the one who always gets Alex full attention and by now Gertrude is getting tired fighting for Alex's attention whenever Corby is around. So she content on getting all of Alex's attention once Parker picked his dog up and that will leave Maggie feeling very left out. Maybe once their kid arrived, things will change but Maggie highly doubts it. At least Maggie still has her bonsai tree which Alex is so hopeless in trying to take care of it. 

Alex who is now in her 6 months pregnancy is still very much loves to have Maggie in an arm length. As the clock struck 10 o'clock they both decided to call it a night and as Maggie came in the room, she received a call from the prescient. She decided to take it in the living room when she get back, she sees Gertrude happily lie her head on Alex stomach and Alex was more than happy to give her a rub. 

"Hey, Gertrude. Get off the bed. We see you tomorrow morning okay?" Maggie said and Gertrude dutifully listen but not before she asked Maggie to pet her first. 

"Where's Corby?" Alex asked, confused that he didn't follow Maggie inside the bedroom. In fact it's not like him not taking every possible chance to not be with her. 

"He was lying on the floor next to my feet when I took the call. The next thing I know he was fast asleep." 

"Aww. He's adorable." Alex said as Maggie get on the bed. 

"Good night kiddo." Maggie said as she rubs Alex stomach and gives it a kiss. Alex finds it cute that Maggie always makes that a habit every single night. She knows Maggie will be a great mom despite her reservation. 

"I can't wait to meet them." Alex said as Maggie turns her attention to her. 

"Me too. But we probably should get the nursery done before they decide to arrive." 

"Hmm. Good call. Any idea what colours we are going to paint it?" 

"Maybe we should make it white and black or white and grey? Just something simple and nothing too fancy."

"That sounds great. How about the next day off, we paint the room?" 

"It's a date." Maggie said as she leans in to give Alex a kiss. 

"Do you think Parker is any good in DIY?" 

"That Mr. Perfect Guy? I doubt he's not. I'll ask him if he want to help us assemble the crib." 

"Good. If it just the both of us I'm scared it won't end well." 

"What? You worry about our skill to assemble a simple crib?" 

"What do you think? I'm sure we can assemble a weapon from scratch faster than we can ever assemble a crib even with the guide." 

"You have a point." 

"Have you been thinking about names yet?" Alex asked as she rest her head on the crook of Maggie neck. 

"I have a few in minds but nothing certain yet. What about you?" 

"I mostly have girls name." 

"Maybe we should find a gender neutral name. Make it easier especially if we get attach to the name? Unless you want to find out the gender?" 

"No. I want it to be a surprise... Ugh. I didn't realized finding a fitting name for our kid will be a pain. I thought it was supposed to be the easiest thing." 

"Says who?" Maggie laughs. "I always thought it will be the most important thing. Imagine if we find a name that our kid will hate or something people can bully them about? I don't want my kids to go through that." 

"Me too. I'm sure we will figure it out."

"With you by my side? I don't doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I hope you guys alright about Parker ended up with Kara. I give a lot of thought about it and I can't help but feel they are perfect for each other and it's a decision I can feel deep in my gut. If I keep ignoring it, I won't be able to forgive myself so I'm going with my gut here. Just imagine the kind of fun we will be having once Alex found out and Maggie get stuck in the middle. Also let me know what name the baby should be. Feel free to drop girl, boy or gender neutral name. What last name they should take? Danvers, Sawyer, Sawyer-Danvers or Danvers-Sawyer? Decisions, decisions. Also let me know if you want boy or girl. Honestly I have my preference but would love to hear you guys thought. So drop in the comment or you guys can bother me on Twitter @s4nv3r5.


	25. Holding On To Something Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm so bad at keeping this story updated. I'm sorry about that and honestly I hate the fact that it took my weeks to finish this chapter. But I think in a way it's a good thing too. Anyway, I'm not promising the next chapter will come sooner but I will try my best to update this story and I will not abandon this story until I give it a proper ending, I give you my word. Although to be honest, I've been thinking about finishing this story for a few months now and I think I get the answer I needed. Worry not, this is not the ending. I'm not sure when but I think before we reached chapter 30? I'm thinking somewhere along the line of chapter 28? Until then, just enjoy this chapter, we will worry about that on later date.

A month has passed by and with Alex's in her final trimester, she has been stuck at her desk by J'onn order. Before, she still get away supervising agents training or handling a case from the command center, but now she has to find a way to be content with her new task if she doesn't want J'onn to put her for an early maternity leave. 

"Hey, babe." Maggie said as she wrapped Alex from behind and she leaned for the familiar warmth. 

As always for the past several months, Maggie has showed up on time during their lunch break. Usually with takeouts with whatever craving Alex came up in the morning. If Maggie couldn't get it, it will be Kara's job to get it. 

"I miss you." Alex said before she winced. "So does this little guy." Alex said as she rubs her belly. 

"I miss you too, kiddo." Maggie said as she walked in front of Alex and kneels down so she can whisper to their unborn kid. 

"How was your day?" 

"Full of meetings. How's yours?" 

"Still trying to get use to stay on my desk and do paperwork." Alex sighed. 

"It will be worth it. It won't be long until we see our baby." 

"I'm excited and also nervous... Have you asked Parker about setting up the crib?" 

"Yeah. He said just give him a call once we are done with the nursery." 

"He's the best." 

"You do know that I can perfectly figure out how to put up the crib, right?" 

"I know. But that means I won't have you all to myself. Ever little moments count before our kid arrives." 

"So what do you have in mind?" 

"Just cuddling." 

"What? I didn't cuddle you enough?" 

"It never is."

 

* * *

 

It's a nice day today and Parker decided to text Kara to meet up with him at the park after work. He watched people walked past him as he waited for Kara to show up with a cup of coffee in his hand. After the overtime he had to pull for the last few days, it goes without saying that he has been running around with caffeine. 

"Hey, Adam. Sorry for the wait. Got stuck at a late meeting. I got here as soon as I can though." Kara said as she takes a seat next to him before giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Maggie still has you pulling overtime?" Kara pointed at the cup of coffee in Parker's hand. 

"I offered myself. After that fight that broke out last week, we were running short on detectives. It was either me or her. And I don't want Maggie to go home to her pregnant wife so late in the day and being tired."

"You're just...so sweet." 

"I mean she did argue with me but I know her well enough to say just the exact words so she will let me handle everything and keep her updated." 

"Like I said, you're sweet." Kara said before she pulled Parker for a kiss. "So why did you texted me? I mean it's good to see you but I know there's something that you want to talk about." 

"... I've been thinking. I want to tell Alex and Maggie about us. By myself." 

"I thought we agreed to tell them, together?" 

"It's been a month that we've been running around in secret. And I feel like I owe it to Alex and Maggie to tell them myself." 

"My sister is going to kill you." 

"Perhaps. Hopefully Maggie won't let that happen." 

"Adam..." 

"Kara, I promise it will be fine. If not, you can break down their door to be my knight in shining armours...well cape." 

"You sure you will be okay if I have to save you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? In fact it's an honour." 

"You know it just...most men think it makes them look weak. It hurts their ego." 

"I'm not most men." 

"I can see that." Kara said with a smile because she knows, deep down, Parker is nothing like her previous lover and it definitely a nice change of pace.

 

* * *

 

They rarely get the same time off but when they did, Alex and Maggie decided to have Parker came over their house to set up the crib. It's the final touch that was needed for the nursery that they decided to finish up early in case the baby decided to make an early appearance. 

"Thanks, Parker. You're a life saver." Alex said as she watched Parker finishing up. 

"Anything for my favourite couple." Parker said with a smile. 

"I have a feeling you're going to regret it once the baby is born and we asked you to babysit." Maggie said. 

"What a little torture so you two can have a night to yourself? Well...as long as you don't leave me hanging for too long." 

"You're staying for dinner, right?" Alex asked. 

"Don't worry, I will be the one who do the cooking." Maggie whispered. 

"I heard that." Alex said and Parker let out a laugh. 

"How about I do the cooking and you two just sit back and relax." 

"But...you're our guest." Alex tried to argue.

"So I can help you guys with the crib but not the cooking?" Parker raised his eyebrow. 

"Fair point." 

When they get to the kitchen, Parker took the lead with the cooking with Maggie helping him after they ushered Alex away with a little help from Corby being his adorable self. Alex could never resist that little beagle head tilt which Maggie sure he got it perfected just for Alex. Gertrude meanwhile is more interested in helping them up in the kitchen with Maggie sneaked her a few treats when no one is watching. 

It doesn't take long for Parker to finish cooking their dinner and Maggie let Alex help with setting up the dining table after she started to pout. They finished eating dinner with a few light hearted conversations before Parker insisted on cleaning up. 

"There's something that I have to tell you." Parker started to fidget after he finished with the dishwashing. 

Alex and Maggie look at each other without a single clue why Parker suddenly looked nervous. 

"I'm just going to go straight to the point here. No point of running around in the bush... Kara and I are dating." 

Maggie almost choked on air as Alex gave Parker an unreadable expression. If looks could kill, Parker might as well be dead right now. 

"I...ummm." Maggie is at lost for words as she looked at her wife, trying to read her. 

"Is she a rebound?" Alex asked her voice stern. 

"Of course not." Parker straightened up his posture. 

"You just broke up with your ex. Went to your late wife sister's wedding and what?" 

"If I'm being honest, we kissed. After I took her to my wife grave..." 

"So your emotions, both of your emotions must have run high. How could you say this is not a rebound? That this isn't something for fun?" 

"Kara is not a rebound and my feeling for her is genuine. I've been burying my feelings for so long ever since my wife died and I always found myself scared to chase for something that I really want. Me and Emma? It was fun while it last but we were done long before we broke up. Just another thing after another before I finally man up and break it off. I admit, it was coward of me, because my heart wasn't really into the relationship. Nobody is perfect and I admit that. But I assured you, what I feel for Kara, I haven't feel it since Paige. I know it's still early but I swear. I'm not going to play with her heart. If it works out, it works out. If not then I'm sorry and I hope that when she looks back, it will be a fond memories, an experience that she can looks back without having her heart broken all over again." 

Alex went silence, her face is still unreadable. "In fact when was the last time either one of you saw me with Emma? If you think that none of what I just said is the truth." Parker asked. 

"That's a good question." Maggie said. "I think you spent more time with me than by yourself. What with that case we worked on and you still being paranoid." 

Before Alex could say anything, her phone starts to ring. 

"Excuse me. I have to take this." Alex said before she looks at Maggie. "It's my mom." 

After Alex leaving to their bedroom so she could talk to her mom in privacy, Maggie pulled Parker out to their back porch. 

"Did you have a death wish or something? Telling Alex that while her emotions still all over the place and without Kara? She didn't warn or try to stop you?" 

"She wanted to tell Alex herself but I feel like I should be honest with Alex. Call me old fashion or whatever but I feel like I should be the one who tell her that I'm dating her sister. It wasn't my intention to put you in the middle of this." 

"Well you're too late for that. Listen. I know that I might sound like I don't approve. I do because I feel like you will be good for her. It just...just don't make me pick a side between my wife and my partner." 

"Even if you have to, I fully expect you will take her side." 

"That doesn't make it any easy for me, you know that." Maggie let out a sigh before they get back inside.

 

* * *

 

"Is everything alright?" Maggie asked once Alex's got out from the bedroom. 

"Yea. My mom just confirming the last details about the baby shower next weekend." Alex answered before she turns her attention to Parker. 

"So you two have been sneaking around ever since you got back from Metropolis?" 

"We are not in any rush to do anything. We are still trying to get to know each other better. Neither one of us want to go too fast too soon." 

"As Kara's sister, it is my obligation to give you a hard time. Just because I like you and I know that I can trust you, I'm not giving you a free pass for dating my little sister. Even after everything you had done." 

"And I don't expect to. The only way for me to have you see me as someone who worth your little sister is by my action. My action to her, not you, Maggie or anyone else." 

"Just...take good care of her." Alex said before a gush of wind reveals Kara's barging in through the back door.

"Hey guys. You won't believe the day I....have." Kara looked around and realized that everyone is tense. 

"Kara. We have a door. Knock on it and wait for us to let you in like a normal person. You can't just barge in through our back door." 

"What? Your back door was open anyway. Just calling for me to barge in." 

"Yeah, because Gertrude is out there having a look around. And look there she is." Maggie said as she points at Gertrude who is now walking to Kara. 

"Oh... Sorry... Wait. You told them, didn't you? You really did?" Kara looked at Parker who is nodding. "Alex, please don't kill him. I can explain." 

"Do I look like I'm about to kill him or anyone for that matter?" 

"Well to be honest...ever since you got pregnant, it's getting harder to read you. One second you could be laughing and start planning a murder the next second just because something someone said." 

"What?" Alex looked offended.

"Sometimes when I'm out patrolling the city, I was wondering if I should protect them from criminals or you... With your position at the DEO, you could have just said a word and you can start a war..." Kara stopped short as Alex is giving her a murderous look. 

"If Alex is going to kill anyone, I think it will be you." Parker whispered. 

"I...ummm. Maybe I should leave." 

"Come on, I'm coming with you." Parker said. 

Maggie wrapped her wife in a hug and Alex let out a sigh as they watched Parker closing the door behind him. Alex loses herself in the hug because it never fail to make her feeling comfortable and safe in her wife embrace. 

"I can't believe this." Alex said, breaking out the silence.

"You know Kara better than anyone. You know how she can get when she's nervous."

"No. Not that." Alex pulled away from her wife embrace so she could look at her. 

"You mean her and Parker?" Maggie asked and Alex nods her head. "Are you really? We know that something was going on between those two before they did." 

"Still... Kara's my sister." 

"I know. The only thing we can do right now is be happy for them. Sure, they can get into troubles together if we don't keep an eye out, but they are always good for each other. Even if it didn't work out, I know that Parker is a stand up guy. He will do right by Kara side." 

"I hope you're right." 

"I'm not going to tell you to stop worrying because you're always so protective of the people you care about. What I'm going to tell you instead is that ever since I got partner with Parker, he pushed me to face my own fear, I got you back and now we are going to be a family of three. He even knocked some sense into my parents' stubborn head. I'm not saying that he's perfect, because nobody is. What I'm trying to say is, Kara has done worst than him. This will be good for her, for the both of them."

 

* * *

 

A few months has passed by without anything major going on. Alex eventually found a way to be content with her new task but that doesn't mean she stops being stubborn either. Maggie has been trying for the past weeks to convince Alex to start her maternity leave but she was so insistence to keep working until the baby is coming. It goes without saying that Maggie is beyond worried about her wife condition but she also knows that Alex won't do anything that will risk their baby. She might not care about her own life but Alex will never let anything happen to anyone that she cares about. 

"Babe, are you sure you're going to work today? Don't you think it best if you just stay at home for now considering you can be in labor at any given moment?"

"I'm going to give birth at the DEO anyway so it will save me the trip." 

"That's not the point." Maggie tried to argue even though it always ends up the same. 

"Maggie. We have been arguing about this every single morning for the past few weeks. Don't you get tired of arguing the same thing over and over again?" 

"I'm just concern about you and the baby. You don't have to push yourself." 

"I know. It just...I will go crazy if I stay at home waiting for our kid to arrive." 

"I told you that I can take my vacation leave to keep you company."

"You're a captain now, Maggie. Your detectives need you." 

"They will be fine. You...no I need to be with you more." 

"Maggie, I love you. But I have to do this." Alex said as she pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

"...Fine. Call me once you have a contraction or anything. You hear me?" 

"I will have Supergirl to personally fly you out of the prescient."

 

* * *

 

Maggie just got out of a meeting with the commissioner when a breathless Parker almost runs into her as soon as she got out of the door. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maggie asked. 

"It's....Kara..." Parker is short of breath as he tried to explain before a gush of wind welcome Kara's arrival in her Supergirl costume. 

"Alex is giving birth!" Kara said as Parker nods. 

"Yeah, that." Parker said in between breath. 

At that moment, Maggie felt like the time stood still. Her brain barely registered what Kara just told her and by the time it did, she already making her way to DEO hospital wing that she didn't even know existed until Alex took her for the check up. When she opened up the door to a room that Kara led her to, the sight of Alex in labour greets her. Maggie burst into a run and takes hold of Alex's hand on instinct alone.

"Hey. I'm here now." Maggie said as kissed her wife's forehead. 

"Maggie... It hurts." 

"I know, babe. I know. But you're strong and you're going to deliver our baby." 

"I don't know if I can do this." Alex said before another contraction hits her. 

"Yes you can, Alex." Maggie kiss Alex knuckles, giving her fingers a light squeeze which seem to center Alex. 

"Why didn't you convince me to adopt instead? Or not having kids at all?" Alex said and Maggie knows that it's the pain talking. 

"Don't you dare back out on me now, Alex. Together we can do anything." 

"What if I can't?" Alex said as tears start to fall. 

"You're badass remember?" Maggie said as she wipes away the tears before she leans in and kiss Alex on the lips.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the chaos in the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Both Alex and Maggie are now in tears as they watch the team of doctor and nurses taking care of their baby before one of them come over.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said as she handed the tiny bundle of joy to Alex. 

"It's our son." Alex said. 

"And he's perfect." Maggie said as their son stops crying and starts to look at them with his blue eyes before he lets out tiny little dimples with his smile.

"Will you look at that? He's got your dimples." 

"Unfortunately with Parker's blue eyes." Maggie laughed before she realized something. "He has dark red brown hair. A bit of mine and yours hair colours. A perfectly blend, in fact." 

"He's going to break hearts before he's one." Alex looked fondly at her son, their son. 

"I love you." Maggie said as she looks at Alex with happiness can clearly be seen from her smiles. 

"I love you too." Alex said it so easily, as easily as breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Considering I can't wait to meet the little Sawyer-Danvers, I thought maybe it will be a good way to end this chapter and give you readers a treat. Unfortunately I'm still holding the name I pick for him close to my heart. You have to wait for the next update for the name reveal. Gotta keep you guys coming, right? Haha. Anyway do let me know what you guys think about the chapter. In particular how Alex and Maggie react to Parker and Kara is dating. Honestly, that was the hardest thing for me to write for this chapter. But any feedback is welcome.


End file.
